El secreto de Ángel
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Desde el momento que Ran subio a Mona Lisa, el pasado que quiso apartar, la asechara y tendrá que volver a sus "viejos habitos" para derrotar a la Organización. RanShin. HeiKazu. KaiAoko.
1. Mona Lisa

Siguiendo con la maraton DC, voy a subir una nueva historia(incompleta esta en mi CD, pero lo pienso seguir aunque lento XD) que como ya vieron, se llama "El secreto de angel"

espero que les agrade mucho este fic, como a mi...

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**El secreto de Ángel.**

**Capitulo 1: Un crucero, felicitaciones y celos.**

Kogoro Mouri, el detective durmiente, había sido invitado al primer viaje del crucero "Mona Lisa", en nombre de la gran obra de Leonardo Da Vinci y ahora podemos ver al mencionado detective en traje de baño y con gafas, tomando el sol y viendo disimuladamente a las jóvenes en bikini, pero a pesar de lucir serio, su cara de pervertido, oculto tras las gafas, era la prueba de sus oscuras intenciones. En la silla que estaba al lado, estaba un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos azules, protegidos por unas gafas, quien observaba las acciones del detective con una gotita en la cabeza.

_A este mujeriego no debieron dejarlo aquí sin vigilancia_ – Fueron sus pensamientos, viéndolo con mala cara.

-¡Conan-kun! – El pequeño miró hacía la piscina para ver a Ran saludándolo. Usaba un bikini rojo, que le parecía bastante seductor y, sin darse cuenta, término con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por su nariz – ¡Ven! Vamos a nadar un poco o se te pegara lo malo de mi padre.

-Demasiado tarde… - Se murmuro mientras se levantaba y corría hacía la chica, quien estaba acompañada de Sonoko.

-Fue una suerte que a mi padre lo hayan invitado y que no pudiera venir – Dijo Sonoko con una emocionante sonrisa en su cara. – Así, yo pude ir en su lugar y contigo Ran.

-Sí… Es bueno relajarse un poco después de tanto trabajo.

-¿Trabajo? – Preguntó el pequeño.

-Sí – Sonríe dulcemente por la inocencia del niño que se quedaba en su hogar. – Los trabajos y exámenes Conan-kun.

-Ahh…

-Es una pena – Dijo Sonoko de golpe, lanzando un suspiro de resignación. – Siempre que no esta Kudo, tú andas con esos trajes Ran… ¡Y cuando él esta, te pones un traje de una pieza por vergüenza! ¿No te das cuenta que si andas como andas delante de él ya lo tendrías?

-¡H-Hey Sonoko! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-_Esta tía… Aunque… ¡No! – _Sacude su cabeza al darse cuenta de los oscuros pensamientos que circulaban por su mente.

-Bien Ran, ¿que se siente haber ganado otro campeonato de karate? – Preguntó su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Si te ha felicitado Kudo o algo así!

-Ah… Él solo me dijo "Felicitaciones".

-¿Nada mas?

-No, esta muy ocupado en sus casos – Disimuladamente lo dijo con un semblante triste, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el pequeño detective y la chica se oculta en el agua para dejar de pensar así.

-Ran… - Murmuro.

* * *

Había llegado la noche y se estaban arreglando para la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo.

Kogoro usaba un smoking negro, Conan uno blanco y con su confiable pajarita cambiadora de voz y reloj anestésico, Sonoko con un vestido seductor y ajustado de color negro que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y Ran vestía un vestido azul pálido hasta las rodillas que era holgado desde la cintura para abajo y ajustado desde arriba. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la ventana, por lo que podían ver el tranquilo mar, y estaban comiendo su pedido, hablando hasta que comenzó a oírse a una señora hablando a través de unos altavoces ya que hablaba desde la cabina del capitán.

-Atención por favor… Me acaban de pedir que de un anuncio.

-¿De que será? – Pregunto Kogoro el durmiente, ya algo rojo por efecto del alcohol.

-El anuncio es que el crucero "Mona Lisa" felicita a Ran Mouri por su campeonato de karate – Los presentes del barco hablaban entre si y todos aplaudieron.

-¿Eh? – La chica estaba roja de vergüenza – ¡Sonoko!

-¡Yo no fui esta vez! ¡Lo juro! – Estaba tan sorprendida como ella

-Entonces… ¿Quien fue?

* * *

Después de aquella sorpresa, todos terminaron de cenar, y como siempre, el tío estaba borracho, por lo que Ran lo llevo al cuarto que compartía con el pequeño Conan. Se despidió y salió del cuarto, viendo que Sonoko la esperaba y se dirigieron a sus propios cuartos, aún hablando de lo ocurrido.

-No entiendo, ¿Quien habrá hecho eso?

-No lo se Sonoko… No lo se

-¿Crees que pudo ser Kudo?

-Lo dudo, no nos hemos hablado desde que gane el campeonato y papá apenas le dieron las invitaciones hace una semana

-¿Por qué cuando planeo algo para Ángel de inmediato meten a Kudo?

La voz provino de atrás de ellas y de golpe, cosa que las hizo brincar del susto. Voltean y ven a un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un peculiar rojo oscuro. Vestía un smoking de color verde y de forma desordenada, una corbata roja. Parecía tener unos 20 años y en su cuello colgaba una simple cadena de oro.

-¡Idun!-Exclamaron a la vez emocionadas de verlo nuevamente.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Tú hiciste eso?

-Así es Ran – Confeso sin remordimiento, sólo una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Tonto, me morí de vergüenza.

-Y no llames por ese nombre a Ran… ¿Quieres que sospechen?

-Oh vamos, cualquiera que me oye decir eso pensaran que es un apodo que le digo a mi mejor amiga, ¿no?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo andar en un crucero sin motivo alguno? – Ve como le miran sin creerle. – Bien, hay un motivo

-Lo sabia – Dijeron a la vez, victoriosas por su triunfo. – ¿Cuál es?

-Eso no puedo decírselo – Nuevamente lo miran sin creérselo. – Bien, saben que miento – Suspiro. – El motivo por el cual estoy aquí es porque se sospecha que alguien va a matar al capitán del barco.

-¿Al capitán? – Pregunto Sonoko.

-¿Por qué?

-Ah bueno, según me dijeron, el capitán es un miembro de Paradise – Las chicas se sorprendieron por aquella inesperada confesión. – Con eso, ya deben tener una sospecha.

-¿Has venido solo?

-No, también vinieron Touya, Aarón y Yokko.

-¿En serio? – Ran estaba emocionada con la idea de verlos de nuevo.

-Sí, ellos están vigilándolo ahora, es mi turno de descanso para reunir información.

-Suerte – Le dijeron.

-Gracias – Estaba por irse cuando recordó algo – Ran… No olvides lo que te dijimos la última vez – Y se va corriendo.

-De seguro le va a decir a los demás y a **Ella** que estamos aquí.

-Es lo más seguro – Dijo Ran mientras sonreía levemente, parecía que su mente la estaba haciendo volver al pasado, a aquellos días en que se "divertía" con ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Conan se dirigía al comedor para desayunar. Cuando entro, vio a la lejanía a Ran apoyándose en la mesa gracias a sus codos y veía por la ventana, se va acercando y descubre que lucía un semblante de tristeza y nostalgia. Eso lo hizo sentir culpable. Iba a llamarla, cuando cuatro chicos se sientan sin preguntar en la misma mesa de Ran, sorprendiéndola. Y al notar que ella no se enojó o asusto, sino que los miro con una sonrisa de felicidad, su rostro mostró ira pura que tenía un nombre: Celos.

-No puedo creer aún que estén aquí, no es propio de ustedes. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Ran – Dijo uno de ellos, era Idun – ¿Desde cuando yo miento? – Se oye de fondo _Siempre_. – ¡Hey! No están ayudando.

-¡Ran-neechan! – La mencionada gira su rostro y se sorprende al ver a un molesto Conan (Más bien celoso Conan).

-Conan-kun – Los que acompañaban a Ran lo miraron fijamente con algo de sorpresa, para luego fingirla mirando hacía otro lado o tomando de su pedido.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto el niño tratando de lucir curioso y normal, cosa imposible si tenía una cara de los mil demonios.

-Esto… - La muchacha estaba nerviosa y confundida por el comportamiento de Conan – Él es Idun – Indicando al mismo joven de anoche. – Él es Yokko – Indicando a un chico serio que tenía el cabello teñido de color azul y ojos verdes – Aarón – Refiriéndose a un rubio de ojos negros – Y por último esta Touya – Otro chico serio, cuyos ojos eran de un café claro y su cabello era rojo.

-Hola niño – Saludaron a la vez, desinteresados.

-_No soy niño _– Pensó molesto.

-Son unos amigos que hice cuando viaje con Sonoko a Nueva York, ¿recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que hayas ido… Pero que no me lo hayas mencionado.

-¿En serio? Que raro…

-Bueno, tenemos que terminar nuestros asuntos – Comento Touya, levantándose de la mesa como si nada.

-Si o recibiremos una reprimenda – Afirmo Aarón.

-Le contaremos a _Ella_ que están aquí – Le prometió Yokko al momento que le sonreía.

-Envíenle saludos de mi parte – Sonríe, viendo como los otros imitaban a Touya y también se levantaban.

-Nos aseguraremos de eso – Aseguro Idun.

-Nos vemos Ángel – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez, levantando su mano en forma de despedida, para luego irse.

-Adiós – Al sentir la cara asesina de Conan, se pone nerviosa, algunas veces, esa cara le recordaba a Shinichi. – ¿Qué ocurre Conan-kun?

-Nada – Le aseguro, aunque no sonaba convincente. Se sienta a su lado y en eso se dio cuenta de algo – ¿Te dijeron Ángel? – Sorprendido.

-Hai – Sonríe – Es un apodo que me inventaron… ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Nada, no pasa nada – Le aseguro con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pensaba en nada menos que en Vermouth.


	2. Ran recibe una llamada de Ella

Continuacion de este fic ^^

Espero que les haya gustado la Maraton DC

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 2: Ran recibe una llamada de **_**Ella**_**.**

Después de comer algo, Ran se había encerrado en su cuarto que compartía con Sonoko, pero estaba sola ya que su amiga salió a dar una vuelta… De seguro va a buscarse a alguna conquista. Estaba tendida en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared y dándoles vueltas a lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas 24 horas, el crucero felicitándola, sus amigos y que el capitán sea un Paradise.

-No tengo la madurez para esto. – Murmuro cansada ya que le había llegado el sueño y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Lo quieres? – Preguntó con ironía una mujer rubia de ojos azules_

_-Vamos - Dijo su acompañante que resultaba ser otro rubio. – Déjate de juegos y dame eso._

_-¿Y que te hace pensar que lo haré? – De respuesta, el otro misterioso le apunto con un arma. – Siempre apresurándote._

_-Dámelo_

_-Oh vamos, aunque te lo de, igual me mataras-Guardándoselo_

_-Tienes razón…Adiós-Y se oye el sonido del disparo_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡Ran-neechan! ¡Ran-neechan!

-¿Eh? – Despierta levemente – ¿Conan-kun?

-Vine para avisarte que ya era hora de cenar Ran-neechan.

Al oír eso, Ran le echa un vistazo a la hora. – Tienes razón Conan-kun. – Sonríe y lanza un bostezo. – Creo que aún tengo algo de sueño. – Levantándose.

-Ran-neechan, si quieres…

-No. – Sonríe. – No te molestes en ir a buscar algo por mí… Vamos a cenar y descuida que estoy bien. – Saliendo del cuarto con el pequeño.

Ambos caminaban hacía el comedor, Ran lucía una simple sonrisa y Conan la miraba preocupado, algo en ella no iba bien. Llegaron al comedor y vieron a Sonoko y a Kogoro recién sentándose en una mesa de cuatro, se reunieron con ellos y pidieron su orden. Cuando le sirvieron, comenzaron a comer y hablaban, pero Ran estaba en silencio absoluto, parecía preocupada y Conan lo notó, especialmente como disimuladamente miraba al capitán del barco una vez que él hizo acto de presencia y la única que entendía sus motivos era Sonoko.

-¡Hey Ran! – Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¡Deja eso a los profesionales! Además, tú ya lo dejaste. – Le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Sonoko. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa. – No se en que estaba pensando

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – Preguntó Kogoro con un gesto de molestia.

-Nada tío, solo son cosas de mujeres, continua embriagándote.

-Sonoko. – Reprocho su amiga.

-¿Ves? Ya estas mejor. – Sonriendo como si nada.

Su amiga le devuelve la sonrisa y antes de que Conan sacara un tema de conversación, las luces se apagaron en todo el crucero y eso alerto al personal, la tripulación murmuraban cosas entre si y algunas mujeres abrazan a sus hijos preocupadas. Las luces volvieron y todos suspiraron aliviados, pero luego una mujer grita de horror, alertando al pequeño detective, quien corrió hacía donde provenía el grito, siendo perseguido por Kogoro y atrás venían las chicas. Cuando llegaron al lugar del grito, los cuatro quedaron horrorizados al ver al capitán muerto con un cuchillo justo en el corazón, Ran quedo paralizada mientras Sonoko lanzo un grito y se oculto detrás de ella, asustada.

Los invitados estaban todos en sus cuartos, menos los que conocían al capitán, Ran había llamado a la policía junto con Sonoko y Kogoro examinaba la escena del crimen con Conan detrás y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, le dio con golpe en la cabeza y lo mando a volar por los aires, cayendo en los brazos de alguien, que resultaba ser uno de los amigos de Ran, Touya.

-¿Estas bien pequeño?

-¡Sí! – Dijo para luego pensar. – _Ese pesado del tío… Y lo peor de todo es que caí en los brazos de este idiota. _– Y se baja de sus brazos, aún estando molesto.

-Esto es malo. – Murmuro Yokko.

-Cuando **Ella** se entere nos matara. – Siguió Aarón.

-Dime algo que no sepa. – Fue el ataque sarcástico de Idun.

-¡Papá! – Ran se hizo presente, corriendo. – ¡La policía esta llegando en un helicóptero!

-¡Llegaran en 15 minutos! – Siguió Sonoko y se da cuenta de la presencia de los chicos. – ¡Hola! –Saludo emocionada por verlos.

-¡Diamante! – Exclamaron los cuatro mientras abrazaban a la chica.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. – Comentó Idun.

-¿Ran? – Preguntó Touya al verla en silencio.

-¿Cómo permitieron esto? Se supone que lo estaban cuidando. – Alegó en un susurro para que su padre no la oyese.

-Lo sabemos, **Ella** nos va a matar. – Respondió Aarón.

-Ya nos encargaremos de esto Ángel – Dijo Yokko y en eso suena su móvil. – ¿Diga?

-…. – No se podía oír lo que había al otro lado del aparato.

-Sí… Ya veo… Sí, ellas están aquí… ¿Con ella? Está bien…

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Touya, pero antes de que respondiera…

-¡Hey ustedes! – Exclamó Kogoro y tanto él, como Conan, los miraban con mala cara. – ¡No tienen que estar aquí!

-¡Oh claro que…! – Idun iba a quejarse, dando su autoridad para humillarlo, pero Ran y Sonoko lo habían interrumpido dándole un codazo. – ¡Auch…!

-En seguida nos vamos. – Le aseguró Aarón mientras pescaba a su amigo y se iba arrastrándolo, siendo perseguido por los demás.

-¡Ran! – Exclamó Yokko antes de irse, parecía que recordó algo de golpe. – ¡Ven un momento que Ella quiere hablar contigo!

-¡¿C-Conmigo? – Sorprendida y un poco asustada, ve como asentía con su cabeza. – ¡No estoy disponible!

-Te oyó y sabe que mientes.

-¡Rayos! –Se quejó por su derrota. – Está bien. – Salió del cuarto junto con su amiga, iba a tomar el móvil, pero Sonoko se adelanta. – ¡Sonoko!

-¡Tanto tiempo! - Exclamó en el teléfono, ignorando el berrinche de Ran. – Lo sé, pareciera años…

-¡Dame eso Sonoko o no terminaras nunca! – Quitándole el móvil. – Soy yo… ¿Qué ocurre?... Aja… Está bien… - Cuelga. Ve a sus amigos masculinos fijamente. – Ustedes cuatro están en problemas.

-Lo sabíamos – Dijeron despreocupados a pesar que se enfrentarían al demonio.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó Idun.

-Que me iba a llamar mas tarde a mi móvil. – Entregándole el aparato a Yokko

* * *

La policía había llegado, eran el inspector Megure, Sato, Takagi y Shiratori, ellos y Kogoro estaban investigando el caso del asesinato sin saber que eran oídos por los cuatro amigos sospechosos de Ran a través de un micrófono y por Conan que estaba escondido debajo de una mesa gracias a un mantel blanco que lo ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. La karateka estaba en su cuarto con Sonoko, quien estaba mirándose al espejo mientras se peinaba y Ran estaba tendida de espalda en su cama, dándoles vueltas al asunto y esperando pacientemente la llamada prometida.

-Vamos Ran, deja de pensar en la muerte del capitán.

-Pero Sonoko…

-Tú ya no te encargas de eso desde que te enteraste de…

-¡Shh! Silencio o alguien te oirá.

-¿Quien va a oírme?

-El asesino, recuerda que quien sea el culpable, puede reconocerme, después de todo estoy metida en todo esto.

-ESTABAS metida en todo esto. – Corrigió alzando un poco su voz y señalándola con el dedo. – Esto ya no es tu problema y si Ella te llama por eso, dile exactamente lo que te dije: Ya no es tu problema

-Lo sé… ¡Lo sé! – Se cubre con un cojín. – Shinichi… - Murmuró despacio mientras la imagen del chico invadía su mente.

-Es ella. – Aviso al oír el sonido del móvil. – ¿Me quedo contigo?

-No, yo hablare con ella. – Sonríe levemente. – Gracias Sonoko. – Agradeció. Una vez que su amiga se va, ella contesta su móvil, poniendo el altavoz. – Soy yo.

-Hello Angel! How are you?

-Bien... ¿Vas a matar a los chicos?

-Of course! Ellos se lo buscaron.

-Me recuerdas a Jodie-sensei cuando hablas así. – Sonríe.

-Is my job! – Ríe. De golpe, su tono de voz se volvió serio. – Ran.

-No Elizabeth. Lo siento, pero no… No voy a volver.

-But Ran! You're known about the secret.

-Yes, I know! But...! Yo lo deje, deje todo al enterarme lo que me ocultaste por mucho, mucho tiempo... ¡Incluso Akai y Jack me lo oculto!

-C'mon! ¿Me vas a negar ahora que extrañas acabar con ellos?

-Eso no te lo niego. – Sonríe gustosa, recordando esos tiempos en que regalaba patadas. – Pero ya estoy decidida.

-Pero deberás tener cuidado, el culpable puede saber sobre ti Ángel.

-I know, Calm Down

-You're sure about your decision?

-Yes, I am

-Ok... Remember about I tell you

-Yes... I remember...

-Un agente siempre será un agente… Hasta el final de tu vida. – Dijeron a la vez mientras colgaban al mismo tiempo.


	3. Libro misterioso… ¡Cuidado Ran!

**Capitulo 3: Libro misterioso… ¡Cuidado Ran!**

Era un nuevo día en el barco "Mona Lisa" y se podía ver al pequeño Conan dando vueltas al caso, recordando las pistas y las entrevistas a los sospechosos y no era el único que lo hacía, la policía, el detective durmiente Kogoro también…Y no hay que olvidarnos de Touya, Yokko, Aarón e Idun que investigaban a su manera y de forma silenciosa, sin que nadie se de cuenta. Sonoko había llevado a la fuerza a Ran a la piscina ya que la karateka se rehusaba todo tipo de salidas, insistía en quedarse dentro de su camerino para evitar ser reconocida por el asesino.

-¡Vamos Ran! ¡No puedes estar encerrada toda la vida! – Le recriminaba mientras se la llevaba casi por las rastras.

-No pienso encerrarme toda la vida… ¡Sino hasta que bajemos del barco!

-¡Te comportas como una cría!

-¡No me importa! Sonoko, sabes que ese asesino puede saber de mí y no quiero arriesgar a mi padre o a Conan-kun

-Mira que buena actriz eres…Y no eres la única en este barco que corre peligro-Agrego antes de que su amiga alegara. – ¿O se te olvida que la vida de los chicos y la mía también corre peligro?

Ran se sorprende ante sus palabras, su amiga tenía toda la razón… ¿Por qué tenía que huir? Se había enfrentado al peligro ya muchas veces, es parte de su naturaleza.

-T-Tienes razón… Lo siento Sonoko

-Descuida… ¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos!

-Hai – Y se sentaron en unas sillas de la piscina sin saber que estaban siendo observadas por un misterioso.

* * *

-Aún no le doy-Dijo Aarón un poco va exhausto de tanto pensar.

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos estar en la escena del crimen. – Recordó Idun

-No podemos. – Le recordó Touya. – Vigilan el lugar las 24 horas y la única forma de poder hacerlo sería revelando nuestra identidad.

-Cosa que esta prohibida por orden de Elizabeth – Finalizo Yokko. – Debemos encontrar otra forma

-¿Me pregunto si Ángel y Diamante estarán seguras solas? – Se pregunto Idun de golpe, bien a la nada.

-¡Si somos idiotas! – Exclamó Aarón

-¿Qué dije?

-Idun, lo acabas de decir – Yokko estaba perdiendo los estribos ante la poca memoria de su amigo y compañero de trabajo. – Ellas corren peligro como nosotros

-Si el asesino mato a alguien del Paradise sabrá sobre ellas

-Pero Ángel y Diamante… Ya no tienen nada que ver, bueno Ángel no, en cambio Diamante… Lo dudo.

-¿Y crees que a eso le interese al asesino? – Preguntó Touya

-… – Así quedaron Aarón e Idun, atónicos por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, mientras los otros dos suspiraron resignados XD

* * *

-Debe haber algo oculto tras de esto-Dijo el pequeño Conan mientras andaban por el camerino del capitán ya que había conseguido entrar sin ser visto por los guardias de policía que andaban de vigilancia

Recorrió el cuarto y lo único sospechoso que había encontrado era lo mismo que la policía: Un misterioso libro en jeroglífico desconocido que de seguro habían sido inventados por el capitán. Por más que investigara con el profesor no habían encontrado nada, estaba por desesperarse cuando oye como intentan entrar al cuarto y pensando que era el inspector Megure con los otros, deja el libro donde estaba y se esconde debajo de la cama.

-¿Por qué debo ser yo el que hace el trabajo sucio? – Conan se sorprendió al ver que no era ni Megure, ni Takagi, ni Shiratori o el tío… Sino Aarón. – Esto podría hacerlo Touya o Idun que son su especialidad, pero no… Tengo que hacerlo yo. – Suspirando resignados. Sus ojos lo guiaron hacía el objeto que buscaba. – Aquí esta – Con una sonrisa de triunfo, toma el libro. – Veamos… - Hojeaba de forma despreocupada, saltándose páginas. – Esto ya lo se… Lo se… Lo se… ¡Aja! ¡Aquí esta! – Saca fotografías desde la mitad hasta el final del libro. – Y Ran decía que no era bueno en esto… Ni su padre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y eso que es el famoso detective Durmiente. – Dejando el libro donde estaba para luego irse.

-¿Cómo ese sujeto logro entrar? ¿Cómo es que él logro resolver estos jeroglíficos? – Se da cuenta de las palabras del muchacho. – ¿Qué tiene que ver Ran en esto? – Exclamó mientras la imagen de una sonriente Ran invadía su mente.

-¡Conan-kun! – Exclamó Ran con una expresión de enfado en su rostro al verlo salir del cuarto del capitán. – ¡¿Qué hacías ahí adentro? – Le regaño, buscando las respuestas.

-¡Ran-neechan! ¡Esto…! – Recordando nuevamente las palabras de Idun. – Ran-neechan, no estas metida en nada malo… ¿Verdad?

-¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? – Confundida, no entendía sus palabras

-¡No lo estas, ¿Verdad Ran-neechan?

-¡Por supuesto que no Conan-kun! – Le aseguro con una sonrisa. – ¿De dónde sacaste tal barbaridad? – Divertida.

-No lo se Ran-neechan, debo estar cansado.

-Deberías volver a tu camerino a descansar un poco antes de la cena. – Sus ojos miraron nuevamente la puerta del capitán, nunca lo conoció, pero era parte de Paradise, como ella, de un cierto modo, estaban conectados en deberes… y como personas. Cerró sus ojos y ahora decidió observar a Conan nuevamente. – ¿Y qué hacías ahí?

-Es que… Accidentalmente se me callo mi reloj y entro al cuarto del capitán… Lo estaba buscando. – Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-…-Y para sorpresa del pequeño, Ran lo había abrazado sin motivo alguno y de golpe, provocando que Conan se sonroje. – Ten cuidado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ran-neechan? – Algo sonrojado.

-Ten cuidado… Por favor… - Deja de abrazarlo para apoyar sus manos sobre el hombro del pequeño, quien se sorprende al verla con lágrimas derramadas. – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que no harás nada peligroso sin pensarlo primero… ¡Prométemelo!

-_Ran… _- Pensó Conan sorprendido, con la imagen de Shinichi de fondo y la veía derramando esas cristalinas lágrimas.

-¡Promételo Conan-kun! ¡Por favor…! – Sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas, estaban llenos de suplica. – Por favor…

-Tendré cuidado Ran-neechan, tranquila que te lo prometo.

_Pero si tu vida corre peligro, rompería la promesa aún que signifique perderte Ran_

-Gracias Conan-kun, ya me dejas más tranquila. – Se limpia el rostro. – ¡Ni siquiera entiendo el por qué de derramar lágrimas! De seguro te debe desaparecer tonto, no hago más que llorar.

-No Ran-neechan, todo menos eso

-De seguro debe ser porque no quiero que desaparezcas o algo así como Shinichi… Ese tonto… - Se levanta-Pronto será la hora de cenar Conan-kun, procura estar puntual y no te distraigas. – Sonríe.

-Claro que no. – Como todo un niño inocente sonríe mientras se despedía de Ran de la mano, quien hacía lo mismo mientras se iba corriendo. – Ran… ¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos? – Mientras pensaba en los cuatro misteriosos. – De seguro uno de ellos es el asesino.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y estaban todo, menos Ran, incluso Sonoko invito a los chicos a cenar con ellos y mientras hablaban el mesero les servía sus órdenes.

-Está delicioso. – Dijo Kogoro mientras comía de lo más feliz

-Pero tío, ¿No te parece extraño que Ran-neechan aún no aparezca?

-De seguro debe estar tardando por el maquillaje o algo así

-Pero tío, ella estaba lista cuando la deje. – Insistió Sonoko al ver la poca preocupación del detective por su hija.

-Dejen de preocuparse que ella sabe cuidarse

-Esto no esta bien. – Murmuro Touya pensativo mientras Idun tomaba un vaso de vino

-Ran es buena en defensa personal, así que tranquilo. – Tratando de calmarlo.

-Eso nadie te lo niega – Le aseguro Aarón. – Pero…

-Pero no debes olvidar de lo que hablamos esta mañana. – Fueron las palabras de Yokko

-Es tu móvil Sonoko

-Tienes razón Aarón, gracias. – Le decía mientras tomaba su teléfono. Contesta – ¿Eres tu Ran?

-¡Sonoko! ¡Ayuda! – Su voz era de miedo y agitada, de seguro estaba corriendo

-¡Ran! ¡¿Qué pasa? – Los gritos de ambas, alertaron a los demás

-¡Me han…! ¡AAAHHHHH! – Y se cortó la llamada

-¡Ran! ¡Ran!

_-¡Ran! _– Gritó el pequeño detective en su mente mientras pensaba en la chica

-¡No recibe la llamada! – Exclamo Sonoko alarmada.

-Nos separaremos para buscar – Yokko fue el primero en ponerse de pie. – Todos iremos por nuestra cuenta.

-Lo mejor será que Conan y Sonoko vayan juntos – Recomendó Aarón

Y comenzó la búsqueda por la chica, Kogoro y Touya buscaron por separados por todo el nivel 1 hasta en 3, Idun y Aarón por el nivel 4 a 5 y Yokko con la policía buscaron en el embarque subterráneo, en la maquinaria y los niveles del 6 al 8, A Sonoko y a Conan les tocó buscar por los lugares restantes por lo que ahora buscaban afuera del barco, en la proa, pero no había rastro de Ran.

-¡Ran! ¡Ran! – Gritaba Conan alarmado de que algo le podría pasar.

-No debí dejarla sola… ¡No debí dejarla sola sabiendo que un asesino andaba por ahí!

-Sonoko-neechan, cálmate que lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrarla

-Tienes razón… - Pesca el Walkie Takie que le dió la policía – ¡¿Han encontrado rastro de Ran?

-Ninguno

-Para nada

-Aquí no hay rastros de ella. – Y así siguió.

-Estoy preocupada… ¿Eh? ¡Conan, mira eso! – Indicando algo a final de proa, cuando se acercaron vieron que era un pedazo de tela. – ¡Es de Ran! ¡Ella iba a salir con un vestido blanco que era de esta tela!

-¡Ran! – Gritó Conan al imaginar que posiblemente la hayan tirado al mar, cuando se apoya en proa y saca su cabeza para ver el mar, se sorprende al ver a Ran fuera del barco inconsciente, sin chaleco salvavidas en el mar y manteniéndose cerca del barco con una soga que estaba atada a uno de los botes. – ¡RAN!

-¡Llama a los demás mientras sacó a Ran! – Dándole a Conan el Walkie Takie

Mientras los demás se aproximaban a proa, Sonoko y Conan intentaban subir a Ran, pero la soga mojada y la fuerte corriente que producía las olas no ayudaban mucho y el pequeño detective comenzaba a desesperarse cuando la fuerte corriente provoca que Ran se golpee en el barco, teniendo de resultado que la sangre corriera por su cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron los demás y después de un grito desesperado por parte de Kogoro, con mucho esfuerzo lograron subir a Ran a bordo. Estaba sentada en el suelo siendo sostenida por su padre, quien la mantenía en su pecho en acto de protección, lucía cansada y más muerta que viva, estaba pálida, con la piel de gallina a causa del gran frío y no daba señales de vida.

-Necesita RSP. – Dijo Shiratori al ver que se le dificultaba respirar.

-Yo lo hago. – Se ofreció Aarón, pero de respuesta recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sonoko y Touya

-¡No tenemos tiempo para tus perversiones! – Gritaron sus amigos.

Kogoro tendió a su hija en el suelo y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Ran y comenzó a empujar. Cuando dio el sexto empujón, Ran comenzó a botar agua por la boca mientras tosía con fuerza.

-¡Ran! – Grita su padre aliviado de verla viva

-Cof… ¿Papá?...

-¡Ran! ¡Ran-neechan!

-¿Eh? – Exclamó apenas, viendo hacía el otro lado y al cruzar su mirada con la de Conan, creyó ver a otra persona por culpa de su vista borrosa. – Shi-… Shinichi. – Susurro al fin, tan despacio que nadie la entendió.

_Gracias Shinichi… por salvarme de nuevo._

Fueron sus pensamientos antes de caer inconsciente.


	4. Pequeña Pinocho

Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 4: Pequeña Pinocho.**

Una chica de ojos azules despierta cansada y confundida, al principio ve todo borroso por lo que cierra sus ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos, ve que estaba en su cuarto del barco, que estaba a oscuras a excepción de una encendida lámpara que estaba al otro lado del cuarto, frente a ella.

-Ran-neechan. – Ran gira su rostro hacía su derecha y ve a un pequeño con gafas

-¿Conan…kun? – Apenas audible

-Que alivio… ¿Estas bien Ran-neechan?

-Hai… -Pasa su mano por su frente y descubre que estaba vendada. – ¿Qué paso?

-Fuiste atacada… ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Mas o menos… Todo me es confuso… Solo recuerdo que me dirigía al comedor y que después corría porque alguien andaba detrás de mí, nada más… Pero todo está bien. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa. – Porque Shinichi me salvo.

-¿Eh? – Sorprendido.

-Se que no es cierto, pero… En mi mente él estuvo conmigo y me llamaba a gritos preocupado. – Su semblante se pone triste y nostálgico. – Como quisiera que fuera cierto… Tonto, ¿No?

-Ran-neechan… De seguro debes tener hambre, ahora te traeré algo y le diré a los otros que despertaste. – Yendo hacía la puerta.

-¡Matte! ¡Conan-kun! – Pero era tarde, ya se fue. – ¿Conan-kun…?

Lo que no sabía era que Conan no se fue de inmediato, una vez que cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y comenzó a deslizarse, cayendo al piso sentado y con la cabeza gacha, provocando que sus lentes oculten sus ojos.

-Ran… Lo siento… -Y cuando alza su cabeza, sus ojos mostraron su típica seriedad que todos amamos. – Te prometo que el responsable pagara, lo atrapare, eso te lo prometo

* * *

-Ran… ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto Megure

Eran las 11 de la noche y Ran se encontraba con Sonoko hablando mientras ella comía algo cuando en eso entró su padre con la compañía de Conan, el inspector con Takagi y sus cuatro amigos, quienes quisieron ir para verla y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Pues… Salí de mi cuarto y andaba tranquila mientras me dirigía al comedor a cenar. – Takagi anotaba todo lo que decía. – En eso sentía que alguien me vigilaba, voltee y vi a alguien que tenía un tubo de hierro… Intente enfrentarlo, pero al parecer era algo más avanzado que yo en las artes marciales y me dio un golpe en la espalda… Pero pude escapar y mientras corría llame a Sonoko, pero… - Se detuvo, estaba pensando. – Me ataco otro cuando doble la esquina…

-Eso quiere decir que son dos los que buscamos. – Dijo Takagi una vez que finalizo

-Ran, ¿Recuerdas quien te ataco? – Pregunto su padre.

-_Por favor, que diga la verdad _– Rogaba Sonoko-_Que recuerde y lo diga._

-Lo siento… Pero no recuerdo. – Agachando un poco la cabeza. – Aún me es confuso.

-Entiendo Ran-kun. – Dijo el inspector, nadie se daba cuenta que los chicos y Sonoko la miraron algo serios mientras se cruzaban de brazos o lanzaban un suspiro. – Procura descansar, ¿Entendido?

-Hai – Sonríe. – Gracias inspector Megure

-¡Descansa Ran-neechan!

-Descuida Conan-kun, eso haré – Sonríe. Cuando la policía, su padre y Conan se fueron, lanzo un suspiro de cansancio mientras sentía las fulminantes y penetrantes miradas de sus amigos. – Dejen de verme así.

-¿Qué no te miremos así? ¡Ran! ¡Le has mentido a la policía y a tu padre! – Grita Sonoko notablemente molesta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó Touya mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Ran

-Porque las personas que me atacaron son de la Organización, de bajo rango, pero lo son. – Touya y Yokko fueron los únicos que no la miraron sorprendidos. – Y si mataron al capitán por formar parte del Paradise, es normal que no pueda decirle a la policía o estaría revelando archivos secretos.

-¡Ran! – Alegó Sonoko. – ¡Nosotras dos ya no formamos parte de esto!

-Pero hicimos un juramento a Jack y a Elizabeth cuando nos involucramos en Paradise, ¿Recuerdas? – Su semblante se pone serio. – Y debemos seguir con el juramento a pesar que no formemos parte de esto.

-Ran. – Dijo Yokko. – ¿Sabes quienes fueron?

-Incluso se sus nombres.

-Dinos quienes fueron e iremos a sus camerinos por evidencias. – Dijo Idun

-…-Les cuenta los nombres.

-Bien, ustedes se harán cargo. – Dijo Aarón. – Yo me quedo con Sonoko y con Ran para mantenerlas seguras de ellos.

-No hagas nada pervertido. – Le ordeno Touya

-Yo jamás haría algo así.

-Quisiste darle RSP a Ran. – Le recordó Idun

-¡Hey! ¡No lo digan delante de Ran!

-Pero si es la verdad. – Dijo Yokko mientras se iba con los demás

-¿Qué tú que? – Pregunto Ran

-Aarón el pervertido sin causa ha surgido. – Dijo Sonoko en broma

-¡No bromeen ustedes dos! – Alegó el chico mientras sus amigas reían

* * *

Conan andaba caminando como en trance, viendo por el lugar donde se supone que Ran camino hacía el comedor y luego el camino hacía proa para ver si encontraba algo que lo ayudara a buscar al culpable y lo único que llamó su atención fue un lápiz con el símbolo del crucero que tenía algo rojo seco… Era sangre.

-Esto… -En eso recuerda algo. – ¡Eso es! ¡Ya se quien es el culpable! Pero necesitare una evidencia… Me pregunto si… -Guarda el lápiz y se va corriendo a su próximo destino.

* * *

Touya había salido del cuarto de uno de los sospechosos y se dirige al cuarto de al lado donde estaban sus amigos, quienes aún seguían buscando la evidencia.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-No… ¿Y tú?

-Sí. – Mostrándoles un hilo. – Ahora voy al comedor para ver lo que predestinamos. – Al dar media vuelta, se sorprende al ver a Conan, quien también lucía sorprendido al verlos.

-Esto no es bueno. – Dijo Idun divertido

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto el pequeño serio

-No tenemos que darle respuestas a un niño. – Dijo Yokko con una leve sonrisa

-De seguro ustedes tienen algo que ver en todo esto y están involucrando a Ran

-Error, Ran esta involucrada de antes de… ¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió Yokko!

-Para que te calles. – Ve al pequeño. – Eres tal como nos menciono Jodie

-¿La conocen? – Pregunto sorprendido mientras la chica mencionada invadía su mente

-Por supuesto. – Dijo Idun mientras sonreía. – Somos del FBI Kudo

-¡Cállate! – Dijeron los otros.

-¿Del FBI? – Sin creérselo.


	5. Explicación incompleta, tregua y caso re

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 5: Explicación incompleta, tregua y caso resuelto**

-¿Cómo que del FBI?

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo. – Dijo Touya. – Busquemos lo que tenemos que buscar antes de que el dueño del cuarto venga

-¿No me digan que ustedes también…?

-Sí. – Dijo Idun. – Pero después hablamos, ahora busquemos "Eso" ya

-Lo encontré. – Exclamó Yokko mientras sacaba algo detrás de un cuadro

-Vámonos ya. – Ordenó Touya mientras los 4 salían del cuarto y comienzan a oír pasos

-Rápido, aquí. – Dijo Idun mientras corrían y cuando doblaron la esquina, Conan sacó la cabeza y vio a los dueños de ambos cuartos entrar

-Ya entraron. – Dijo y suspiran aliviados

-Eso estuvo cerca

-Ni lo menciones. – Dijo Yokko. – Ahora tenemos las evidencias y los culpables

-¿De seguro quieres que te contemos de algunas cosas? – Dijo Touya viendo al pequeño

-Espera Touya

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó Idun. – Decirle todo a Kudo.

-¿Por qué no? Es amigo de Jodie, Jack y Akai… O se le podía decir amigo. – Agregó refiriéndose a Shuichi Akai.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro, los chicos, para sorpresa de Conan, pidieron un té y pastel de chocolate y le explicaron que les gustaba tomar y comer algo cuando hablaban de un tema serio y algo largo para calmar sus nervios. Llego su pedido y mientras Idun comía feliz de su pastel, Yokko habló.

-Como te dijimos, somos parte del FBI, entramos en encubierto ya que recibimos información de que la organización iba a mandar a matar al capitán de Mona Lisa, el motivo es que el capitán es un Ex-Agente de la CIA que tenía información importante

-¿El capitán era de la CIA? – El pequeño detective se sorprende ante tales palabras. – ¿Qué clase de información poseía?

-Eso no te lo podemos decir. – Fue la respuesta de Touya antes de que Yokko abriera la boca. – Porque es un caso ultra secreto que no podemos decirle a un civil… No importa que tan involucrado estés con el asunto de la Organización.

-¿Por qué ataco a Ran? – Notó como ellos se miraban entre si, tratando de encontrar una respuesta sin decir mucho. – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Veras Kudo… -Trataba Idun de buscar una explicación. – Ran sabe de nosotros, sabe que nosotros somos agentes y el asesino se dio cuenta de eso y quería usarla como advertencia para que no nos metiéramos. – Sus amigos se sorprendieron en su interior por esa respuesta tan lógica y natural, hasta él mismo quedo impresionado, aunque no lo demostraban.

-Eso tiene lógica. – Dijo pensativo y los agentes suspiran aliviados en su interior por haberlo engañado fácilmente.

-Ahora que tenemos lo necesario para revelar la identidad del asesino… - Habló Touya cambiando el tema de conversación. – Que te parece una pequeña tregua y un plan

-¿Un plan?

-Si, un plan para nuestro acto de revelar la identidad de los asesinos. – Y se lo explica

-Eso me parece interesante. – Confesó Yokko.

-¿Qué dices pequeño detective? ¿Te animas?

-Está bien, pero sólo por Ran… Y no vuelvas a decirme pequeño detective

-Es que lo eres-Burlándose-Eres el único niño aquí.

-Gracioso – El detective se molesto ante esas palabras.

* * *

Los sospechosos estaban reunidos en la escena del crimen y eran tres hombres y dos mujeres, de los tres hombres estaban el señor Yuzuhira que también era el vise capitán, el señor Minako y el señor Osma y de las mujeres estaban la señora Minako, esposa del sospechoso varón, y la señora Kimihira. También se encontraba el detective durmiente Kogoro, el inspector Megure, los oficiales Shiratori y Takagi, los agentes Touya, Yokko, Aarón e Idun y las amigas Sonoko y Ran, quien se había recuperado la mayor parte gracias al tiempo que descanso y quería estar presente durante este momento, aunque su amiga se haya rehusado.

-¿Estas segura de esto Ran? – Le susurro Sonoko.

-Sí. – Asintiendo con la cabeza. – Quiero ver lo que ocurrirá ahora.

-Bien. – Dijo el inspector. – Ya están todos reunidos.

-Aún que no me esperaba verte a ti Ran-kun. – Confesó Shiratori.

-Se lo pedimos por haber sido la atacante. – Explicó Aarón.

-Sí, para que supiera quien es el responsable. – Dijo Idun.

-Ella misma nos lo pidió. – Dijo Touya.

-¿Ran? – Preguntó su padre mientras Conan la miraba sorprendido

-Estoy bien Papá, tengo derecho a saber quien me ataco, ¿No? – Sonríe.

-Bien, comenzare yo. – Dijo Yokko mientras se sentaba y se cruzaba de brazos, viendo seriamente a los sospechosos. – Hemos resuelto el caso y déjenme decir que el culpable son dos de ustedes… Hay un cómplice en este caso

-Yo explicare como fue que el asesino mató al capitán. – Comenzó Touya mientras sacaba hilo transparente y una toalla de baño de un pequeño bolso. – Como recordaran, el día del asesinato, encontramos este candelabro con dos ampolletas rotas, ¿No es así?

-Así es. – Aseguró Takagi.

-Bien, con permiso. – Y se sube a la mesa donde se cometió el crimen. – Antes de que la fiesta comenzara, el asesino escondió en este candelabro el arma aprovechando que nadie lo notaría por la luz, por la atmósfera y por la forma en que esta hecha el candelabro. – Poniendo la toalla enrollada y atada con el hilo transparente, que llegaba hasta el suelo. – Así fue como lo dejo antes de la fiesta, con el hilo colgando cerca del capitán y por supuesto que nadie lo notaba.

-¿Me estas diciendo que cuando las luces se apagaron, el asesino tiro del hilo para matarlo? – Pregunto Kogoro.

-Kogoro-san… Si fuera así, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo entre la oscuridad cuando no contaba con mucho tiempo? – Pregunto Idun y el detective quedo sin habla ya que era cierto. – El asesino uso otra forma, ¿No pequeño?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Ran confundida y sorprendida de que metieran a Conan

-¡Sí! - Soltó el niño fingiendo emoción al formar parte del caso. – El asesino, entre la fiesta, fingió que se le había caído algo y aprovechando que estaba en el suelo, ato el hilo en la silla del capitán… ¿Lo dije bien Touya-niichan?

-Sí Conan. – Y sonríe irónicamente. – Luego de aquella acción, programo las luces para que se apagaran, sabiendo que el capitán tendría que levantarse para saber lo ocurrido por ser parte de su deber… Takagi-san, ¿Pondría sentarse por favor?

-¡H-Hai! – El detective se acerca al muchacho y se sienta en la silla. – ¿Así?

-Sí, gracias. – Y ata el hilo en la silla. – Como dije antes, cuando logró apagar las luces del barco, sabía que el capitán se levantaría y eso causaría su asesinato y el porque de las ampolletas rotas… Ahora Takagi-san, ¿Podría levantarse tirando la silla hacía atrás como lo hizo el capitán?

-Hai – Cuando se levanta tirando la silla para atrás, se sorprenden al ver el resultado: La fuerza provoco que la toalla cayera del candelabro, cayendo justo en el pecho del detective.

-Y así fue como lo mato.

-Momento. – Dijo Shiratori. – ¿Cómo es que no se encontró rastro del hilo?

-Eso se lo explicaremos ahora. – Respondió Yokko.

-Takagi-san, ahora caiga tal como cayó el capitán. – Pidió Aarón

-Por supuesto. – Y se tendió en el piso, tal como la victima y Touya le pone la toalla en su pecho. – ¿Así esta bien?

-Perfecto, gracias… Volvemos contigo Touya

-Bien, Ran… ¿Recuerdas el tiempo en que las luces estuvieron apagadas?

-Sí… Mas o menos cinco o diez minutos ¿No?

-Exacto, tiempo suficiente para matar a la victima y…

-¡Para ocultar el hilo! – Exclamó Sonoko

-Bien hecho Sonoko, ahora como verán… Una vez que la victima haya muerto, el cómplice, guiándose con el hilo atado en la silla, lo desata y lo va enrollando en su mano hasta que llega con el cuchillo, lo desata por el otro lado y listo. – Explicaba mientras se los demostraba, desatando el hilo, enrollándolo en su mano y cuando llego en la toalla, lo desato y se lo guardo en el zapato

-Si lo ocultaba en el zapato, la policía no lo encontraría cuando revisara su cuarto, ¿No? – Explicó Conan viendo a Touya.

-Bien hecho. – Le felicito posando su mano por sus cabellos con una sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquier mujer. – Ahora es tu turno Aarón.

-Sí, ahora yo explicare las evidencias y los culpables… Espero hacerlo bien. – Sonríe

-Deja de fingir que eres estúpido y dilo de una vez. – Le reclamó Yokko.

-Vale, vale… Que sentido del humor. – Suspirando. – El asesino es el único de los sospechosos que pudo preparar el arma sin llamar la atención… ¡El vise capitán! – La policía y Kogoro eran los únicos que lo miraban sorprendidos. – ¡Señor Yuzuhira! ¡Usted es el asesino y el atacante de Ran! – Apuntándolo con el dedo mientras sonreía

-P-Pero… ¡¿Pero que disparates estas diciendo jovencito?

-Y no podemos olvidarnos de su cómplice. – Ignorándolo. – ¡La cómplice que oculto el hilo es usted señora Kimihira!

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a acusarme así?

-Las evidencias de que usted sea la cómplice son estos. – Mostrando unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo. – Las tomamos de su cuarto y me sorprende lo bien escondidas que las tenía. – Sonriendo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi cuarto y tomar mis cosas?

-Sólo tomamos la evidencia. – Sin dejar de sonreír. – Ahora, como verán. – Mostrándole el derecho. – Verán puntos rojos que si examinan, es sangre y aquellas marcas que las rodean son causantes de la presión que el pie dejo sobre el hilo. – Eso sorprende a la policía y al detective durmiente. – Y si miran el pie derecho de la señora, vera que aún quedan leves marcas que le causo el hilo. – Y saca de su bolsillo unas pantimedia transparente que en uno de los pies tenía manchas rojas. – Como en estas pantis que de seguro eso rojo es sangre del capitán… ¿No Kimihira-san?

-Eso es bueno niño pero aun no explicas el porque soy el asesino. – Dijo Yuzuhira

-Bueno, como dice el refrán: Lo mejor para el final, pero eso se lo dejo a Yokko

-Está bien. – Dijo el mencionado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al asesino. – Yuzuhira-san, como explicamos antes, por ser el vise capitán, sería menos sospechoso en merodear por el lugar antes de una fiesta, ¿No?

-Así es y tiene lógica, pero no es evidencia

-Lo sé, tranquilo que ahora voy con la evidencia. – Voltea para ver al pequeño. – Conan, ¿Serías amable en entregarme lo que te pedí que me cuidaras?

-Por supuesto Yokko-niichan. – Y saca de su bolsillo algo que estaba envuelto en un pañuelo blanco y se lo entrega.

-Yuzuhira-san, si usted no es el asesino… - Y le muestra a todos que lo que ocultaba el pañuelo era aquel lápiz del crucero con las iniciales del asesino. – ¿Cómo es que este lápiz con rastros de sangre posee sus iniciales? – Vio la sorpresa que se le reflejaba. – De seguro se le cayó sin darse cuenta cuando ato a Ran con la soga y la tiro al mar y si analizamos el lápiz veremos sus huellas y que la sangre es del capitán.

-¿Yuzuhira-san? – Preguntó Megure. – ¿Kimihira-san?

-Lo admito. – Dijo la cómplice. – Yo estoy involucrada en su asesinato

-Sí. – Dijo el asesino. – Nosotros fuimos los causantes de su muerte. – Ambos sonreían con una mezcla de diversión e ironía.

-¿Por qué hicieron tal barbaridad? – Preguntó Kogoro.

Ambos ven fijamente a Ran, a Sonoko y a los agentes. – Paradise. – Dijeron finalmente

-El Paradise comenzó. – Continuó Kimihira.

-Y ni siquiera Ángel esta a salvo. – Finalizó Yuzuhira

-¿Paradise? ¿Ángel? – Preguntó Shiratori.

-Ángel se que estas oyendo, te tenemos un mensaje de Gin y Vermouth.

-_¡Gin! ¡Vermouth! _– Pensó Conan mientras pensaba en ellos.

-_Ya sabe quien eres e ira tras de ti – _Dijo Kimihira divertida.

Shiratori y Takagi le ponían las esposas y nadie notaba que los agentes y Sonoko miraban a Ran preocupados, quien lucía asustada y con las manos en forma de puño.


	6. Visitas después de clases

Nuevo capitulo de este fic.

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 6: Visitas a la hora de karate**

Ha pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y desde que arrestaron a los culpables, Conan notaba la distancia y la preocupación que Ran reflejaba en sus ojos, pero cuando le preguntaba lo que le ocurría, cambiaba el tema con una sonrisa diciendo "Todo esta bien". Ahora nuestro popular detective se encontraba en la casa del profesor hablando con él mientras Ai trabajaba en la computadora y era de oyente y aquel día esos dos no tenían clase, por eso se encontraban allí temprano.

-Ya veo… De seguro Ran-kun debe estar pasando por una etapa o por algo del colegio, no tienes por que preocuparte Shinichi

-¿Y? – Dijo Haibara. – ¿Y que fue lo que dijeron esos asesinos?

-Hablaron de que Gin sabe la identidad de Ángel… Y algo sobre Paradise

-¡¿Qué? – Haibara no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos. – ¡¿Gin sabe la identidad de Ángel y a mencionado Paradise?

-Así es

-Ai-kun, ¿Sabes lo que ocurre?

-Sí…Lo oí cuando estaba en la organización… Paradise es el comienzo del fin, en otras palabras la batalla del FBI y la CIA con la Organización, su unión para acabar con ella

-¿Una batalla entre ellos? – Sorprendido

-Sí… Los resultados del destino mundial dependerá de esta batalla, si la CIA y el FBI ganan, todos los de la Organización estarán en prisión para siempre, pero si resulta al revés… La Organización podrá llevar sus planes sin preocuparse por el FBI o la CIA, ni siquiera por la policía… Sería el fin de la vida de cómo la conocemos

-I-Imposible… - Soltó el profesor

-¿Quién es Ángel?

-Ángel es una de las pocas personas que son dos bandos, es una agente del FBI y de la CIA…Se le desconoce físicamente, ni se sabe su edad porque es una maestra del disfraz y de cambiar voz sin la necesidad de usar tecnología, pero no se ha sabido nada de ella por un año entero que según llegó a pensar el jefe que ella ha muerto o dejado su trabajo

-Pero Gin dice que sabe quien es ahora.

-Eso quiere decir que si en verdad sabe quien es Ángel… Sea quien sea… Esta en peligro de muerte. – Dijo seria pero luego se cruza de brazos y pone cara de no darle importancia. – Pero dudo que eso le preocupe

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella siempre se ha salido con la suya. – Una sonrisa irónica dibuja sus labios. – Incluso es una de las muy pocas que ha vencido los planes del jefe… Es su pesadilla, la de Gin y la de los demás… Incluso se ha enfrentado a Gin muchas veces y salir victoriosa. – Explicaba mientras escribía en el PC. – ¿Por qué no buscas a tus amigos del FBI y le pides información? – Con la vista en la pantalla

-Ya, ya… Ya voy… Joder. – Suspiro. – Mujeres

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices delante de una… O delante de Ella. – Refiriéndose a Ran.

Ran estaba en las nubes mientras almorzaba sola en la cafetería, Sonoko no había asistido hoy a clases por un resfriado y la karateka no tenía ánimos de nada, aún pensaba en lo ocurrido en Mona Lisa.

-¡Mouri-san!

-Paradise… - Murmuro mientras suspiraba

-¡Mouri-san!

-¿Eh? – Reacciona y se da cuenta de quien le hablaba. – ¡Eisuke-kun! Gomen, estaba distraída. – Apenada.

-Descuida… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Ve como asiente y se sienta frente a ella. – Mouri-san, ¿Eres admiradora de mi hermana?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque me dio esto. – Mostrándole una carta. – Me dijo que era para ti, que era la respuesta de una carta que le enviaste.

-Oh… Ahora recuerdo. – Sonríe y recibe el sobre. – Gracias Eisuke-kun. – Se la guarda en su bolsillo y comenzaron a hablar mientras almorzaban hasta que sonó la campana que daba la señal de devuelta a clases. – Eisuke-kun, adelántate ¿Sí? Tengo algo que hacer.

-Por supuesto Mouri-san. – Se levanta

-¿Qué hemos dicho? Dime Ran. – Sonríe

-Esta bien Ran… san. – Se sonroja levemente. – ¡Nos vemos! – Se va corriendo y avergonzado.

-Eisuke-kun es un chico simpático. – Dijo mientras sonreía, pero su semblante se pone serio. Saca el sobre de su bolsillo y la abre. – A ver…

La chica mira la nota con mala cara después de leer la carta y luego lo hace bola de papel mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo, lanzó un suspiro mientras se levantaba e iba a sus clases murmurando "¿Estos tipos no me dejaras en paz?"

Estaba por entrar a clases cuando oye el sonido de su móvil, después de chequear quien era, murmuro algo de que nunca la dejaban en paz y de forma disimulada corre hacía el gimnasio, escondiéndose bajo las gradas de dicho lugar y una vez que se haya asegurado de estar segura y sola, contesta.

-Hello Angel! Is me!

-Sí, ya me di cuenta Elizabeth

-What happens?

-Que me llamaste en horas de clases. – Malhumorada

-C'mon! ¡No te enojes!

-¿A que llamas? Para ser una de los jefes del FBI molestas mucho

-The guys told me that happen... You are fine?

-Yes, I'm... Why not?

-You know that...Ran, this is serious

-Since we have been here before

-But you are involved in this angel!

-¡No! I'm not in this! Remember?

-Ran...You don't...

-No y es el fin de este tema... ¡Bye! – Cuelga. – ¿Qué parte de "Déjenme en paz" no entienden? – Suspirando.

-Cool Kid! – Exclamó Jodie al ver al otro lado de su puerta a Conan. – ¡Jack! ¡Cool Kid vino de visita!

-Hola Jodie… Jack. – Agrego al verlo

-C'mon, c'mon… entra cool kid – Conan entra y cierra la puerta. – What are you offering?

-Vine para pedir información

-Information?

-¿Qué clase de información? – Hablo Jack al fin

-Sobre Paradise…Y Ángel

-¿Paradise? ¿Angel? – Exclamo la agente y maestra de ingles

-¿Qué sabes de eso detective?

-Verán… - Y le cuenta lo ocurrido en el barco y lo que le informó Haibara

-Todo sobre lo que te dijo is 100% true

-¿Y sobre Ángel? ¿Me pueden decir algo más?

-Solo podemos decirte que es una ex agente. – Dijo Jack. – Se retiro hace un año por asuntos que a ella no le gusto.

-She lied and hide thing

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le ocultaron?

-You and the APTX-4869

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo?

-Le ocultamos sobre aquella droga inventada por tu amiguita y que tú habías probado la droga – Dijo Jack.

-¡But descuida! Ella no sabe quien eres, solo sabe que la victima fue un adolescente, no sabe tu nombre y que identidad ocupas ahora, ni siquiera sabe que Haibara es Miyano

-Pero aun así, me preocupa que Gin sepa quien es… Ella no esta más con nosotros, pero aún así dudo mucho que eso le preocupe o le de importancia

-Solo la quiere muerto por todo lo que le hizo. – Divertida mientras recordaba. – Claro que yo no se quien es ella. – Avergonzada

-¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto el niño

-No, sólo Jack y los demás jefes del FBI y de la CIA, Shu, algunos agentes que no puedo mencionar and… - Tratando de recordar. – ¡Rena! Ella también sabe

-Y ninguno te dirá quien es. – Dijo Jack. – Es por seguridad internacional, cubrimos las identidades de las personas como ella

-Pero ya oíste lo que dije… ¡Gin va tras ella!

-Ella ya no es agente, pero puede cuidarse muy bien, tranquilo Cool Kid

-Será mejor que te vayas pequeño, Jodie y yo ahora mismo íbamos a irnos

-Really?-Se da cuenta-¡Ah! Is true! I had forgotten! Sorry Cool Kid

-Como sea...-Salieron del departamento. Cuando Conan se perdió de vista, Jodie miro a su jefe preocupada-Jack… Why you liying?

-No mentí, en verdad que vamos a salir-Mientras caminaban

-Really? Where?

-A visitar a ángel-Se sube al auto y Jodie se sube de copiloto sorprendida y emocionada al conocer finalmente a la agente retirada pero muy famosa en el FBI, CIA y la Organización.

Las clases habían finalizado en la escuela de Ran y ahora ella se encontraba en sus clases de karate, peleaba contra todos a la vez y no perdía ante ninguno, mostraba su fuerza y destreza, impresionando a los demás y llenando de orgullo a su sensei. Después de terminar con todos y dirigirse a su bolso para buscar su botella con agua, su maestro de matemáticas se le acerca.

-Mouri-san, vaya a la oficina de recepción

-¿Eh? – Confundida. – ¿Por qué?

-Tiene visitas. – Dijo simplemente mientras daba media vuelta y se iba

-Que extraño. – Le avisa a su sensei que debe retirarse y se va del cuarto

Caminaba hacía dicho cuarto aun con el traje de karate y pensando en quien podría ser, su madre no porque estaba ocupada en un serio caso, su padre mucho menos porque de seguro se encontraba viendo a Yoko Okino mientras tomaba cerveza, Conan no podría ser porque dijo que pasaría el día con el profesor ya que este tenía un nuevo juego, Sonoko no porque estaba enferma y ella planeaba ir a su casa después para darle los deberes de hoy, por lo que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quien podría ser.

Finalmente llego a la oficina de recepción, tomó aire y tocó a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, confundida, abre la puerta murmurando "Con permiso" y cuando cierra la puerta, grita sorprendida al ver quienes eran sus visitas: Un hombre con gorra de lana, un señor de edad avanzada y una mujer hermosa con gafas.

-¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-No puedo creerme que Ran-chan sea Ángel

-Jodie-sensei, no me llame así

-Con que de una agente paso a ser una corriente karateka

-¡Hey! ¡Que te oí Shuichi!

-¿Crees que eso me importa? – Ve al otro hombre. – ¿Estas seguro de esto Jack?

-Completamente. – Se levanta y se pone frente a frente a la chica

-_Primero Rena, luego Elizabeth y ahora esto. _– Pensó la chica mientras suspiraba resignada… ¿Qué no podían dejarla en paz?

-Tenemos que hablar Ran… no… Ángel.


	7. El pasado siempre siguiendote

Aqui les traigo continuacion

gracias por los reviews, de verdad ^^

Dc es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 7: El pasado siempre siguiéndote.**

-Hablar mis polainas – Se cruza de brazos molesta – No es NO

-Esto es un asunto serio, ya oíste a esos asesino del barco, Gin sabe quien eres y va tras de ti Ran

-Eso nadie puede asegurarlo – No quería aceptar que él tenía razón

-Deja de pensar en ti – Dijo Akai

-¡No se trata de pensar en mí Shuichi! ¡Yo no soy mas un agente! ¡No tengo porque relacionarme en el Paradise!

-Ran-chan – Jodie estaba preocupada

-¡Debieron pensar en eso antes de mentirme!

-¡Ran! – Grito Jack apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. – Un agente siempre…

-…Siempre será un agente… Hasta el final

-Te convertiste en agente desde los 14 años y aunque hayas estado un año fuera, tu pasado nunca se ira, ni mucho menos lo que eres: La más fuerte y audaz doble agente

-Gracias Jack… algunos deberían aprender de tus modales – Viendo a Shuichi con ironía y con sonrisa de burla.

-Lo que digas – Dijo el mencionado sin darle importancia

-No te presionaremos para que vuelvas, pero recuerda que estamos siempre contigo apoyándote

-O en este caso, ¡Protegiéndote de los bad guys!

-Si deseas volver, te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos

-Si, gustosos para atormentarme en el trabajo – Burlándose – Gracias

* * *

-Con que vienes a visitarme, ¿Eh? – Dijo Sonoko con ironía

Sonoko estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su cama viendo TV ya que había pescado un resfriado y había hecho acto de presencia uno de los mayordomos avisando que habían venido alguien a visitarla, no había dado su nombre, pero dijo que se hacía pasar por un tal "Hielo" y eso le sirvió a la chica para saber quien era.

-¿Te molesta?

-Sabes que no Touya… ¿O debo decirte Hielo? – Divertida

-Graciosa… ¿Eh?-Pesca una fotografía – ¿Quién es?

-Es Makoto, es fuerte, ágil…

-Y te gusta, ¿Cierto? – Burlón

-¡Hey! ¡No molestes! – Sonrojada

-Entonces acerté – Sonríe

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Quitándole la foto

-¿Qué no puedo ver a una amiga cuando esta enferma?

-Si, claro… - Suspiro – En serio, ¿Por qué viniste?

-Solo quería decirte que averigüe que fueron a visitar a Ran y Elizabeth me pidió que…

-Olvídalo, yo también estoy fuera, la única forma de que vuelva a entrar es que Ran lo haga… Y se que Cheetah piensa igual

-Diamante…

-¡No! ¡Ya esta decidido! ¡Es mi última palabra y no se habla más!

-Lo siento – Dijo al oír el sonido de su móvil. – ¿Qué ocurre?... ¡¿Cómo? ¡Ya voy para allá! – Cuelga – Esto es malo

-Ten cuidado… Sea lo que sea

-Eso díselo a Ran, ella es la que corre peligro – Y se va antes de darle a la chica oportunidad de hablar

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Touya! – Pero era tarde – Ran… Cuidado

* * *

Ran estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su cama y meditando lo ocurrido, su padre había salido a jugar Mah Jong con sus amigos y no volvería hasta mañana y sabía que Conan volvería en un par de horas, pero aún así no quería preparar la cena por lo que cuando él llegara, saldrían los dos al Poirot para comer algo, y la ex agente no se daba cuenta que sus movimientos estaban siendo calculado desde su ventana, en un edificio algo alejado de la residencia Mouri, era Gin acompañado de Vodka y la miraba tras su arma, esperando el momento de acabar con ella.

-Vamos Ángel… déjate ver mejor… quiero ver tu cara cuando te mate…

-Esto es cansado – Se quejo Ran mientras se cubría con un cojín

-¡Ran-neechan!

-¡Conan-kun! – Y para la felicidad de Gin, Ran se incorpora de la cama, dejándose ver-¡Estoy en mi cuarto!

-Sí… Adiós Ángel – Preparando su arma para matarla

-¿Eh? – En eso notó un reflejo de luz que llamo su atención y cuando mira por la ventana, queda shockeada al ver a alguien apuntando sus movimientos con un arma-Gin…-Murmuro asustada

-¿Ran-neechan? – Preguntó confundido al ver estática viendo por la ventana

-Conan-kun – Viéndolo y entonces recuerda a Gin – ¡Conan-kun! ¡No! – Y se oye el sonido del disparo

-¡Ran-neechan! – Grito preocupado al ver que estaba de rodillas, tocándose su abdomen, que se cubría poco a poco de su propia sangre, con un gesto de dolor y siendo su escudo para protegerlo

-Conan-kun… Huye… ¡Huye Conan-kun! – Al oír el sonido del disparo, pesca al pequeño para protegerlo, salvándolo a él del ataque y su movimiento hizo que en ves de recibir el disparo en su espalda, le roce el brazo izquierdo y ahora estaba tendida en el suelo, cubriendo a Conan con su cuerpo

-¡Ran-neechan! ¡Suéltame Ran-neechan! – Tenía que liberarse… Tenía que liberarse y salvar a Ran de esto

-Conan-kun – Murmuro con una sonrisa y besa su frente. – Sayonara Conan-kun… Sayonara Shinichi… - Dijo despacio cerrando sus ojos para esperar su golpe final

-¡RAAN!

Pero antes de que Gin diera el golpe final, el cuarto de la chica se abre de golpe, entrando Touya que sin esperar un segundo más, le disparo a Gin con un 9mm, dándole en su arma, logrando romperla, y rozándole sus hombros y de cortesía… Le rompió los lentes a Vodka. Y mientras él los apuntaba con su arma por si hacían algún movimiento sospechoso, entraron Yokko e Idun, el primero ayudo a Touya e Idun ayudaba a Ran y a Conan diciendo que la ambulancia venía enseguida.

-¡Escucha Gin! – Grita Touya – ¡La policía viene en camino!

-¡Y no tienes como huir, así que entrégate por las buenas! – Termino Yokko

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen – Dijo Gin para si mientras huía con Vodka. Touya y Yokko trataron de detenerlo disparándole, pero era inútil, lograron escaparse.

-Odio cuando esto pasa

-Tranquilo Yokko… ¿Cómo vas con eso Idun?

-No puedo quitarle la bala sin las herramientas adecuadas

-Solo haz lo posible para mantenerla viva mientras llega la policía – Se arrodilla – ¿Estás bien Conan? – Por si Ran oía

-Se supone que esto no debió pasar… ¡Se supone que yo debería salvarla!

-No podías hacer mucho siendo un niño… Y cuando las cosas son inesperadas. – Le comentaba Yokko mientras revisaba si Ran tuviera fiebre-Ran… ¿Puedes oírme?

-Yokko… ¿Conan-kun… está bien? – Sus palabras sorprendieron al pequeño

-Sí – Dijo Idun – Descuida que esta a salvo gracias a ti

-Idun… Que alivio…

-Procura no hacer esfuerzos que ya viene la ambulancia – Le aseguró Touya

-Esta… ¡Auch!... Eso me… Dolió… Idun…

-Lo siento, pero logre quitarte solo por la mitad la bala… Con eso será suficiente

La ambulancia logro llegar y se llevaron a Ran en una camilla y a Conan, que se rehusaba a dejarla sola y mientras ellos se iban a la ambulancia, Touya le explicaba lo sucedido a Sonoko, Yokko a Jack e Idun a Elizabeth.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamo Sonoko

-Para que veas… ¿Qué harás?

-¿El tío lo sabe?

-No esta, salió… Pero de seguro el hospital le avisara

-Voy a ir a verla…-Cuelga

-I see… She is fine?

-Llegamos a tiempo, solo recibió un roce en su brazo y un disparo en el abdomen, pero no esta en peligro – Dijo Idun – ¿Ahora qué Elizabeth?

-She will chooses now…Because I doubt that she will leave thing loki that

-Tienes razón... Querrá buscarlo y atacarlo

-She will want to enter Paradise

-Esto es problemático – Y cuelga lanzando un suspiro

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió – Dijo Yokko

-Entiendo – Dijo Jack al otro lado del teléfono – La iré a ver con Akai esta noche

-¿Eh? ¿Y para qué?

-Gin le disparo… ¿Crees que se quede tranquila?

-Ya entiendo… Adiós jefe – cuelga


	8. El regreso

Y aqui tienen otra continuación.

agradezco a las personas que me dejan reviews

Que hara Ran respecto a lo que esta ocurriendo? La respuesta esta al final de este capitulo XDD

DC es propiedad de Gosho.

**Capitulo 8: El regreso.**

-¡¿Qué le paso a mi Ran? – Grito Kogoro en el hospital

Una hora después de que hayan introducido a Ran a la sala de operaciones, Kogoro llegó junto a Eri y Sonoko. El pequeño Conan estaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, esperando pacientemente con la cabeza gacha ya que se estaba culpando de lo ocurrido.

-No lo se tío, los doctores aún no salen

-Ran… - Murmuro Eri preocupada

-_Esos malditos de la Organización me las van a pagar todas juntas _– Pensó Sonoko molesta – _Pero lo que me preocupa… Es lo que hará Ran ahora_

-Ahí viene el doctor – Anuncio la abogada al verlo

-¡Doctor! ¡Dígame el estado de mi hija!

-Descuide Mouri-san, su hija esta fuera de peligro – Todos suspiran aliviados – El responsable que le haya sacado la bala por la mitad fue de gran ayuda, nos facilito el trabajo y disminuyo los riesgos de morir en la chica, por lo que mañana podrá irse

-_Gracias, gracias Idun_

-¿Podemos verla? – Pregunto Conan con toda la inocencia de un niño

-Por supuesto, ahora se encuentra durmiendo – Y los guía al cuarto que ocupaba la karateka. Al entrar, la vieron profundamente dormida y su brazo derecho estaba conectado a un aparato gracias a una inyección en su mencionado brazo – Ahora tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente, pueden quedarse con confianza, pero tengan cuidado de no despertarla, necesita descansar

-Claro doctor – Dijo el detective y el doctor se va

-¿Eh? – Murmuro Sonoko al notar algo en la dormida Ran y al parecer eso no le gusto ya que puso un semblante de molestia – Esta Ran…

-¿Qué ocurre Sonoko?

-N-Nada tía… Cosas mías – Ríe nerviosa

-Ran – Murmuro Conan mientras se acercaba a la cama y apoyaba sus manos en la cama para colgarse en ella y así poder verla mejor – _Que bueno que estas bien… Lo siento, esto es por mi culpa Ran _– Pensaba mientras aparecía la imagen de Shinichi atrás

Se quedaron un buen rato hasta que apareció una enfermera y les pidió que se retiraran que había terminado la hora de las visitas, pero cuando se fue, a Sonoko se le había caído su labial debajo de la cama y les pidió a los otros que se adelanten que ya los alcanzaría mientras se había agachado para buscarlo.

Cuando se fueron, ella consiguió pescar su labial y se lo guardo en su bolsillo, pero no se fue, se quedo de pie viendo seriamente a Ran, quien aún seguía dormida y eso al parecer la molesto ya que colocó su mano izquierda en forma de puño y con fuerza, se disponía a golpearla, pero el ataque nunca llegó, se había detenido cuando estaba a escasos milímetros del rostro de la chica, pero no porque Sonoko se haya detenido, sino porque alguien la paró.

-Ya era hora de que dejaras de hacerte la dormida – Viendo seriamente a una molesta Ran, su ceja estaba alzada y su mano hacía un poco de presión.

-¿No podías usar otro modo? – Alego mientras su amiga se soltaba del agarre

-Si como no, ¿Qué no me oíste que fingía quedarme para hablar contigo?

-Ya, ya… - Suspiro – ¿Qué?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – Ran entendió de inmediato su pregunta

-Estoy enojada con Gin, ahora mismo quisiera pescarlo y romperle el cuello mientras le rebano su cabellera rubia

-Muy bonito Ran, pero te hablo en serio

-¡Yo igual! – Ve la mirada de su amiga – bien, bien… en realidad, quiero pensarlo bien

-Por eso fingías dormir, no querías que los demás notaran tus preocupaciones

-O que con sus miradas pudiera arrepentirme de la decisión que tome – En eso vuelve a fingir que dormía ya que oía como giraban el pomo de la puerta

-Sonoko-neechan, el tío me mando a buscarte ya que te demorabas

-S-Si, lo siento Conan, estaba pensando en lo mal que debió pasar Ran

-Sí… - Preocupado

-Vamos entonces Conan – Pesca al pequeño de la mano – Que descanses Ran – Y cierra la puerta, yéndose con el pequeño

-Igualmente Diamante – Murmuro mientras abría sus ojos – Shinichi ¿Qué debería hacer?

_Flash Back_

_-Oye Ran, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?_

_-Etto… me caí de las escaleras_

_-Mira que eres torpe – Dijo el detective divertido mientras le frotaba su mejilla derecha, lugar donde recibió el golpe_

_-No molestes – Sonrojada fingiendo estar molesta cuando en verdad le gustaba aquel tacto de piel – Sólo es un rasguño_

_-Bueno, pero anda con cuidado ¿Vale? – Ve como asiente. – Bueno Ran, ya debo irme_

_-Adiós Shinichi – Despidiéndose con la mano mientras lo veía irse corriendo. – Lo siento – Murmuro una vez que se perdió de vista. – Perdón por mentirte, no puedes saber que…_

_Continuación del Flash Back_

_-¡¿Cómo es que me hicieron esto?_

_-Ángel, cálmate. – Le ordenaba Jack tratando de mantenerla serena._

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando me has ocultado que la Organización ha creado la APTX-4869? Una droga que puede matar sin ser detectada en autopsia_

_-No se ha probado en humanos y sabemos que no les causa la muerte_

_-Ah si… ¡También me ocultaron que ya había sido probado por un chico de mi edad, ¿No? ¡Y también la creadora lo tomo, ¿No es así? ¡Jack! ¡Se supone que yo debía saber de esto, todo lo relacionado en la Organización y sobre todos sus inventos debería saberlo!_

_-Ángel, cálmate_

_-¿Quién es? ¿Quién fue el adolescente?_

_-No podemos decírtelo, solo debes saber que es conocido como "Bala Plateada"_

_-¿Bala Plateada?... ¡¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?_

_-Porque es el deseo de Bala Plateada – Pensando en Conan_

_-¡Eso no tiene sentido Jack!_

_-¡No me grites! ¡Recuerda que soy tu jefe!_

_-¡No! ¡Ya no lo eres! – De un golpe, deja su arma y credencial del FBI y de la CIA, todo lo relacionado como agente – ¡Renuncio! ¡Ya no soy más un agente! ¡Ya no soy más Ángel! – Y se va del cuarto furiosa, ignorando los gritos de Jack_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Todo esto es muy difícil… - Cerrando sus ojos – Todo estaba bien, con mi vida normal y no tener que preocuparme por el mundo entero… sólo con mis problemas y de los que me rodean… - Suspiro – Esto no es justo

* * *

-Con que no lograste matarla – Comentó Vermouth con cierto tono de burla.

-No, llegaron sus ex amigos del FBI

-Quien lo diría… Gin falló en algo – Dijo Chianti divertida

-No molestes Chianti – Le amenazo el rubio molesto

-Mas te vale que no decida volver a formar parte de Paradise – Murmuro Bourbon – O el jefe se molestara contigo

-¿Eso no te preocupa? – Le pregunto Korn

-No

-¿Y eso por que? – Pregunto Vodka

-Porque será más divertido con ella presente

-Gin tiene razón – Dijo Vermouth mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la cajuela del auto – Las cosas serán más divertidas con ella

* * *

Era de noche y apenas había un alma rondando por el hospital, pero cuando una enfermera se alejo al doblar una esquina, se podía ver como una misteriosa silueta caminaba por el pasillo, lucía despreocupado, como sin importarle ser pillado o no, tira el cigarrillo al basurero y se detiene al estar frente de una puerta. Sin preocupaciones, abre la puerta y la cierra al entrar, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hacía la única cama que había donde descansaba una joven morena, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente y sin preocupaciones.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir fingiendo Ángel? – Pero no hubo respuesta, lanzo un suspiro e hizo lo mismo que Sonoko en la tarde y tal como antes, la mencionada detiene su golpe antes de que toque su rostro – Así esta mejor

-No entiendo el afán de molestarme – Incorporándose con el ceño fruncido. – Y no me digas Ángel, mi nombre es Ran Mouri… ¿Entendiste Shuichi?

-¿No deberías descansar?

-Ya descanse lo suficiente… ¿Jack? Conociéndolo, creí que sería él quien viniera

-Me pidió que viniera en su lugar – Se cruza de brazos

-¿Y que vienen a decirme? – Con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos y viendo sus manos con atención, como si fueran algo emocionantes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Quedarte con los brazos cruzados… o pelear? – Notó que hacía presión en sus manos. – ¿Y bien?

-Yo… Volveré… - Lo mira decidida – La agente Ángel ha vuelto y esta vez… La Organización tendrá que tener cuidado.


	9. La primera aparición después de un año

Y aqui tienen otra continuacion.

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 9: La primera aparición después de un año**

Pasó un mes y aún no había señales del inicio del Paradise, pero Conan había notado la ausencia de Ran, cuando él y Kogoro se levantaba, el desayuno ya estaba servido con una nota de ella y el almuerzo del pequeño ya estaba en su bolso. Cuando era la hora de cenar, ella salía diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que la cena estaba servida y que solo debían calentarla en el microondas y volvía a las doce de la noche, Conan era el único que la sentía llegar porque la esperaba y escondido veía que llegaba muy cansada. Hoy no era la excepción, eran la media noche, y puntual, Ran hizo acto de presencia, siendo observaba por Conan desde su cuarto.

-Estoy muerta – Murmura cerrando la puerta y se tira al sofá más cercano boca abajo, ocultando su cara en los cojines – Ya no doy más. – Adolorida

-Ran… ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Se murmuro mientras la veía quejarse despacio para no despertar a nadie

-A bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir – Bosteza – Antes de que me quede dormida aquí… - Arrastrando su bolso por el suelo, entra a su cuarto y se encierra-Por lo menos no hay clases. – Recordando con alivio en su voz.

* * *

Paso otro mes y Ran dejo ese extraño comportamiento, pero seguía faltando de vez en cuando, si no era en el desayuno, era en la cena, y si no era en la cena, era en la hora del almuerzo o entre clases, incluso se le informó a Kogoro sobre las extrañas inasistencias de Ran y saber si ocurría algo a la chica y cuando se lo comentó a Ran, ella solo dijo que debió ser un error porque eso no era cierto, pero no sabía que Conan la había pillado hablando con Eri, rogándole que fuera a la escuela a dar una falsa justificación de sus ausencias a la escuela y que prometía explicárselo.

Y hoy era el día de la explicación, Ran y Eri se encontraban en un restaurante almorzando después de ir de compras y una vez que llegaron los pedidos, Eri habló.

-Ran, fui pasible al ir a la escuela y mentir, pero te pido que por favor me expliques el motivo de todo esto

-Bien mamá, aquí va – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y reunió valor. – Volví

-¿Volviste? – Sin entender

-Volví a ser Ángel – Nota el rostro sorprendido de su madre – Hace dos meses y por eso ando extraña, de aquí y para allá

-Ran, tu prometiste nunca volver… ¿Recuerdas todos los peligros que enfrentaste?

-Eso no me interesa mamá, incluso extrañaba tirarme de un volcán para salvar el mundo de un loco que quiere el dominio mundial

-¡Ran! No digas las cosas que solo consigues que se me pare el corazón de la preocupación – Llevándose la mano izquierda al pecho

-Pero si es cierto – Su madre le lanza una mirada fulminante – De acuerdo, de acuerdo… bueno, eso es lo que pasa – Suspiro

-Ran, ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Madre, no puedo decírtelo porque es información confidencial, por lo que tendrás que conformarte con solo saber que estaré bien – Sonríe – Ya sabes que tengo buenos amigos y que estoy en buenas manos… Y dudo que me dejen morir

-Gracias, con lo último me has dejado tranquila – Con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, lo siento – Entre risas – ¿Y? ¿Prometes encubrirme?

-Está bien, iré al colegio y les diré que me llamen en vez de a tu padre por cualquier cosa… -Suspirando resignada

-Gracias mamá

-Pero… ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos dos meses que vuelves tan cansada?

-Bueno mamá, he estado un año fuera, tenía que entrenar, recuperar viejos hábitos… Y ya tengo las habilidades de hace un año, por lo que se puede decir definitivamente que Ángel esta de vuelta.

* * *

Esta noche, cuando Ran volvió con sus bolsas de compras, se asusta un poco al ver que su padre y Conan la recibieron con miradas fulminantes y suspiro resignada ya que el motivo era simple: Tenían hambre.

-Ya, ya…Déjenme ir a mi cuarto a dejar esto y les preparare la cena par de flojos – Cuando entro a su cuarto, oyó el sonido del móvil – ¿Dime Sonoko?

-Con que era cierto, ¿Eh? Ángel ha vuelto

-Sí, pero hablamos de eso después, ¿Sí? Tengo que preparar la cena

-Por eso te llamo amiga, se lo cansadas que andas por tu doble vida, por lo que… ¡Te invito a ti y a los otros a cenar!

-¿En serio? Gracias Sonoko – Después de que Sonoko le haya dado el nombre del lugar, cuelga – ¡Papá! ¡Sonoko nos invita a cenar!

-¿A dónde?

-Good Eat

-Ahí la comida es deliciosa…C omo estar en el cielo… ¡Vamos!

-_Este tío parece un pobre hambriento de la calle… ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza? _– Pensó Conan y Ran lanzo un suspiro de resignación, pero por lo menos estaba libre de cocinar

Llegaron al restaurante y Sonoko los esperaba saludándolos con la mano y una vez frente a frente, la chica rica, toma la mano de ángel y caminan juntas al interior del lugar, siendo perseguidas por Kogoro y Conan. Llegaron a su mesa y después de pedir su orden, Ran lanzo un suspiro de cansancio.

-Gracias Sonoko… estos días ando agotada – Sonriendo levemente

-Descuida – sonríe – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además… andamos en las mismas

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pero no recibió respuesta, en vez de eso ve como se frotaba el brazo – ¿No me digas que…?

-Yo dije que lo haría si tú también… no pensaba dejarte sola – Sonríe

-Sonoko… ¡Gracias! – La abraza

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos? – Pregunto Kogoro malhumorado

-De nada tío, son cosas de mujeres – Moviendo su mano en forma negativa, sin darle importancia – Kazuha-chan va a pegar el grito del siglo

-Sonoko, silencio – Rogó Ran

Y escuchan el sonido de un disparo, todos ponen atención y ven a un grupo de tres delincuentes con miradas satánicas y uno de ellos tenía en su poder a una mujer de 20 años, tocándole la cabeza con su pistola. Algunos gritan alarmados y otros se levantan de sus asientos, pero el criminal los detiene gritando y tocando con más fuerza la cabeza de la mujer con su arma, pero aún así, Ran se levanto.

-Dije que quieta… ¡Quieta!

-Quiero ir al baño – Dijo simplemente – ¿Me dejaría por favor? – Sonriendo

-¿Qué me asegura que no me atacaras cuando te acerques?

-Le prometo que no lo haré… soy una mujer de palabra

-Tú – Viendo a uno de sus compañeros – Ve con ella y asegúrate de que no haga nada

-Sí – Se acerca a la chica y la jala del brazo – Camina – Llevándose a la fuerza a una tranquila y sonriente Ran

-¡Ran-neechan!

-Conan – Retó Sonoko para luego sonreírle – Ella va a estar bien, descuida

-¿Sonoko-neechan?

-Y si le hacen algo…Se las verán con nosotros, ¿No? – Sonríe para luego pensar – _¿Estas segura de tu decisión Ran? ¿Aparecer como Ángel?

* * *

_

El delincuente llevo a Ran hacía los baños de mujeres y cuando la hizo entrar, él también entró, ignorando los alegatos de la chica que eso era un baño de mujeres. Al no conseguir resultados, suspira resignada y entra a una de las cabinas de los baños, se sienta en la taza y aprovechando que la puerta se podía empujar un poco estando cerrada, veía los movimientos del delincuente hasta que logro adivinar la ubicación de su arma, sonríe victoriosa ante aquel descubrimiento y se levanta un poco el vestido para ver un teléfono celular, lo esconde después de apretar el botón de remarcar y cuando oye como contesta, sonríe.

-Jodie, quédate en silencio y no digas nada hasta que te diga – Susurro para luego decir – ¡Oye! Creo que no me siento bien…

-Déjate de juegos niña y apresura

-¡Pero si es cierto! Me duele mucho… Creo que me llego…

El hombre lanza un suspiro de resignación y mientras se acercaba a la cabina, Ran miraba atentamente sus movimientos, asegurándose de que no saque el arma y una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, ella lo abre de golpe con su pie, consiguiendo que se golpee la nariz. Ante esto, el hombre maldice mientras se disponía a atacar a la chica, pero Ran esquivo su golpe girando a su izquierda mientras levantaba su pie, dándole una patada a su espalda y el hombre termina cayendo hacía las puertas de los baños, golpeándose fuertemente mientras caía al suelo y Ran pesca su celular antes de que se incorpore y los dos vuelven a pelear mientras ella hablaba.

-Estamos en Good Eat y nos tienen de rehenes amenazando la vida de una mujer, que venga una patrulla del FBI – Se agacha para esquivar una patada – ¡Adiós! – Cuelga

-¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya?

-Por supuesto – Sonríe – Porque soy un agente del FBI – Y vuelve a esquivar su ataque, sin esperar un segundo más, le planta una patada en el abdomen mandándolo a volar a los retretes y noqueado – Y la ganadora es Ángel. – Victoriosa y le quita su arma.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, del baño de mujeres salió una mujer hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello rojo, liso y corto, vistiendo unos jeans y pollera blanca. Lanzó un suspiro y corrió hacía la escena del crimen en silencio hasta que cuando doblo la esquina, un par de brazos salieron de un pasillo oscuro y la trajo hacía él, tapándole la boca para que guardara silencio.

-Silencio – Ordeno mientras la soltaba

-¿No tienes otra forma de pedir las cosas Akai?

-Con que esta vez de pelirroja, ¿Eh Ran?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me veo bien. – Sonríe – Y recuerda que soy Ángel, la maestra del disfraz – Mientras se echaba el cabello para atrás

-Mas bien eres Ángel, la problemática. Estaba de lo más bien en mi día libre

-No fastidies Shuichi… ¿Eh? ¿Tienes días libres? – Sorprendida

-Muy gracioso – Y la chica le saca la lengua.


	10. ¡Están arrestados! ¡¿Una bomba!

Bueno, aqui me tienen con otro capitulo

Espero que tengan una buena navidad.

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 10: ¡Están arrestados!... ¡¿Una bomba?**

-Se están tardando – Dijo uno de los delincuentes

-¿Qué tanto demora una mujer en el baño? – Preguntó otro perdiendo los estribos.

-Cuando tengan la respuesta, dígannos por favor. – Le rogaba otro.

-¿Acaso no entienden que nosotras pasamos tiempo en el baño porque es parte de la vida? – Exclamo Sonoko mientras suspiraba

_Esta tía…_-Pensó Conan malhumorado por el carácter fuerte de la chica en un momento como este. En eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de Akai entre las sombras y como ponía su dedo índice en los labios en señal de silencio. _– ¡Es Akai! ¡Pero…! ¿Quién es ella? _– Se pregunto al ver a la pelirroja

-Pobre de Conan-kun, debe estar asustado

-Si supieras – Murmuro Akai

-¿Eh? – Confundida por sus palabras

-Estate lista, comenzaremos cuando le arrebates a ese hombre el arma – Refiriéndose al que tiene de rehén a la mujer

-Pan comido – Apuntando la mano del tipo que sostenía el arma con la suya

-Recuerda el entrenamiento

-Shuichi, estuve fuera un año, pero se hacer mi trabajo, ¿Entendido? – Se concentra y dispara, dando justo en el blanco.

-¡¿Pero qué…? – Exclamo el tipo cuando oyó el disparo y ve incrédulo como su arma caía al suelo y la sorpresa hizo que soltara a su rehén.

Cuando la soltó, le dio a Akai la oportunidad para aparecer y atacarlo, dándole un golpe en la quijada y manda a volar, el que estaba cerca iba a golpearlo por su atrevimiento, pero una bala cerca de su pie lo hizo retroceder y la causante fue Ángel, quien sonreía victoriosa, como si su sonrisa significara "Yo te cuido las espaldas". Uno de los que estaban cercano a ella intento detenerla, pero la agente, sin distraerse y aún apuntando con su arma, levanta de lado su pie derecho, plantándole al adversario una patada en el abdomen con tal fuerza que el tipo cayo inconsciente.

_Vaya, en verdad que sirvió el entrenamiento, aunque Ran siempre ha sido buena en esto _– Pensaba Sonoko.

Los que quedaban de pie quisieron terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pero aparecen Jodie y Jack justo a tiempo y entre los cuatros, les dispararon en sus manos para que soltaran sus armas y ahora los apuntaba con sus armas. Los criminales sólo pudieron levantar sus brazos derrotados.

-¡FBI! ¡Están arrestados! – Gritaron los cuatro a la vez.

Entraron más agentes, quienes se acercaron y esposaron a los criminales. Ahora los que trabajaban y los clientes estaban dando sus relatos de lo ocurrido a la policía mientras los agentes que fueron metían a los malvados a sus patrullas. Ángel metía a uno en el momento que Conan corría hacía el detective Kogoro.

-¡Tío Kogoro! ¡Ran-neechan no esta! ¡Solo esta uno de esos tipos malos!

-Ay no. – Murmura Ángel cruzando su mirada con la de Akai, con una expresión de ruego, para pedirle en silencio que la salve.

-¡¿Cómo que Ran no esta? – Grito un preocupado Kogoro

-Ella esta bien. – Akai acepta ayudarla. – Llegamos cuando uno de esos tipos entraba al baño con su hija – Le explicaba encendiendo un cigarrillo – No nos costó mucho acabar con él. Uno de nuestros agentes llevo a la tal Ran a un lugar apartado de todo, le puedo asegurar que en estos momentos ya debe estar llegando a su casa.

-Que alivio, ¿No tío? – Se unió Sonoko para ayudar a su amiga.

-C'mon sir! I promise you that your daughter is fine

-Vamos Mouri-kun, ya verá que Ran-kun debe estar en su casa dando vueltas preocupada, preguntándose si se encontrarán bien – Alentó Megure

-Tiene razón inspector – Suspirando aliviado como también Ángel y Sonoko por la salvación de la chica agente.

-Bueno – Ángel toma la palabra, nadie se daba cuenta de su identidad porque estaba usando una maquina que le ayudaba a cambiar de voz – Ya termine con lo que tenía que hacer, así que…

-¡Ustedes creen que ganaron, pero no es así! – Gritaba el líder mientras era llevado a la fuerza por dos policías ya que él hacía resistencia – ¡Todos van a morir!

-Sí, sí. – Decía uno de esos policías mientras lo hacía entrar al coche.

-¡Van a morir! ¡Ya que escondí una bomba que explotara a las dos en punto y nadie conseguirá encontrarla! – Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Una bomba… ¡Una bomba! – Gritaba Sonoko alarmada

-¡Quiero que todos recorran el lugar! – Ordeno Megure a sus policías y Jack a sus agentes – ¡Que no quede ningún milímetro sin recorrer! ¡Tenemos cuatro horas para desactivarla!

* * *

Estuvieron dos horas buscando por todo el lugar y nada, primer piso y nada, segundo y nada, tercero y así. En los cinco pisos del lugar no encontraron absolutamente nada y Kogoro, como siempre, salio que de seguro era una broma pesada para preocuparlos o algo así, pero Jodie dijo que eso era imposible.

-Pero si no encontramos nada por todo el lugar, es normal que sea una broma

-Pero hay posibilidad de que lo haya escondido bien

-Mouri-san – Dijo Ángel seria y furiosa ante su estupidez, increíble que ese hombre era su padre. – Aquí hay una bomba y se lo puedo asegurar – Dijo para luego pensar – _Es raro hacerle esto a mi padre, pero él se lo busco… ¡¿Cómo diablos puede decir tal disparate? Me avergüenza ser su hija… Me pregunto como habrá adquirido fama… Ahora que lo recuerdo… _- Viendo a Conan – _Esto comenzó desde que Conan-kun llego a nuestras vidas… ¿Tendrá alguna relación la partida de Shinichi, la llegada de Conan y el éxito de mi padre?_

-Debemos seguir buscando – Dijo Megure

-¿Dijo algo? – Le pregunto Jack a Akai

-No, se niega a dar respuestas… Y eso que lo amenace y todo

-Vaya Shuichi… En este año yo he estado fuera y tú has perdido el encanto… ¿Acaso me extrañabas? – Divertida

-Ya quisieras Ángel – La chica le saca la lengua

_-Y aquí vamos de nuevo _– Pensaron Jack, Jodie y Sonoko a la vez

-¿Ángel? – El pequeño esta sorprendido, ¿Aquella pelirroja era Ángel? ¿La agente más fuerte del FBI y la CIA? ¿El blanco de toda la Organización?

-Vaya. – Dijo Ángel mientras se ponía de rodillas y posaba su mano en la cabeza del niño – ¿Acaso te han dicho lo encantador que eres?

-Angel, he is Cool Kid, my friend

-Really? He is your friend?

-Yes, he is little friend of my friend Ran-chan

-Oh...I see – Sonríe – Un placer Cool Kid

-Nice to meet you. My name's Conan Edogawa

-Oh! You speak English?

-Yes, my parents traveled a lot with me – Mintió

-Oh...That surprise – Sonríe

-Voy a llamar a Ran – Dijo Kogoro – De seguro esta preocupada y como nos quedaremos más tiempo buscando…

-¡No tío! – Grita Sonoko alarmada y consigue llamar la atención de la gente. – Es decir… Yo lo hago, así no tendrás problemas y podrás trabajar tranquilo – Sonríe

-Gracias Sonoko, pero prefiero hacerlo yo, no quiero que tú pagues la bronca que lanzara Ran cuando le contemos lo ocurrido

-Bueno, yo… - Ángel busca una excusa para salir. – Voy a seguir buscando por mi cuenta – Y sin esperar respuesta, se va corriendo – Tengo que correr… Tengo que correr… - Cuando encuentra un escondite seguro, suspira aliviada y oía como su móvil sonaba, apaga su aparato de cambiar voz y contesta – ¡Papá! ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Ya vienen para la casa?

-Tranquila Ran, estamos bien… Pero no podemos volver de inmediato a la casa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Uno de ellos dijo que escondió una bomba y ahora la estamos buscando

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es peligro! ¡Si quieres ahora mismo voy…!

-No Ran, no vengas, no quiero que te pase nada, allá estas segura

-¡Pero papá! – Alegó

-No me contradigas y más te vale que estés en casa cuando vuelva

-Está bien – Suspiro – Cuídate mucho, ¿Vale? No hagas barbaridades y demuéstrales a todos tu destreza como detective – Sonríe

-Por supuesto hija… ¡Nada se me escapa! – Y cuelga

-Uff… Eso estuvo cerca – Suspirando aliviada mientras se apoyaba en la pared y pasaba su mano por su cabeza… Si que era una gran actriz, no por nada era conocida en la agencia como la maestra del disfraz. Después de quedarse un rato, vuelve a activar su cambiador de voz y luego de lanzar un suspiro abre la puerta sin contar lo que le esperaba. – ¡Cool Kid! – Exclamo sorprendida al ver a Conan al otro lado de la puerta. _– Por favor que no me haya oído _– rogaba en sus pensamientos

-Voy a descubrirlo – La chica lo mira confundida – Voy a descubrir tu identidad Ángel, eso te lo aseguro – Con su sonrisa marca detective, cosa que la sorprendió ya que esa sonrisa causaba que ella no viese a Conan.

-_Shinichi – _Pensó sorprendida mientras lo veía a él en vez de a Conan – Vaya – Vuelve a ponerse a su nivel – ¿Estas jugando al detective pequeño?

-No me digas pequeño… Voy a descubrirte y me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre la Organización y Paradise – Ángel se sorprendía cada vez más con cada palabra del pequeño… ¿Cómo es que Conan, un niño, sabía de la Organización? – ¿Quién…Eres?

-Edogawa Conan… Tantei (¡No pude resistirme en hacerlo en la forma original! *w*)

-Con que detective, ¿Eh? – Quiso llegar a la conclusión que el niño solo estaba jugando – Está bien, acepto tu reto, veamos si puedes descubrirme – Sonríe y luego pensó – _Lo siento Conan-kun pero no podrá ser eso posible… Sólo eres un niño, necesitaras a Shinichi para descubrirme_

-Que comience el juego – Dijeron a la vez.


	11. Bomba y llamada no deseada

Despues de un time, subo otra continuacion a mi fic, le hice una modificaciones(esto lo escribi hace dos años) pero no mucho ya que me da flojera re-escribir tanto XDDD

Agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews

DC es propiedad e Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 11: Bomba y llamada no deseada**

Ángel estaba en el quinto piso buscando la bomba, estaba sola y eso lo aprovechaba muy bien su mente porque no le hacía olvidar lo que le ocurrió con Conan, sus palabras, su desafió, su parecido con Shinichi… ¿Hasta cuando tenía que seguir viéndolo en él? Shinichi es Shinichi, su amigo de la infancia y el loco de los misterios. Conan es Conan, el niño que recibió en su casa desde hace dos años y que ha querido como un hermano… Son dos personas diferentes, no es posible que sean la misma persona.

_Voy a descubrir tu identidad Ángel _Esas palabras del pequeño volvían a su mente

-Deja de pensar así – Se auto castigo – Deja de pensar en eso y que Conan y Shinichi sean la misma persona… ¿Cuántas veces pensaste así y viste que era todo lo contrario?

-¿Ángel? – La mencionada voltea y ve a Jodie – Are you ok?

-Yes, I do – Suspiro – I lying. Why I see to Shinichi in Conan? Always is the same

-Angel… Relax, ya veras que todo pasara – Sonríe

-Thanks Jodie – Sonríe.

-Well, terminemos esto pronto para que vuelvas a tu casa antes de que tu padre te pille

-Tienes razón-suspiro y siguió buscando

-_Sorry angel, but cool__ kid no quiere que sepas la verdad

* * *

_

Faltaba una hora para que la bomba estalle y aún no había rastro de la bomba, la policía y los agentes ya se estaban dando por vencidos, menos Ángel, Jodie, Jack, Akai, Megure, Kogoro, Sonoko – Ella también ayudaba – y Conan. Mientras el inspector y el detective durmiente se quejaban, los demás (Si, también Sonoko) pensaban en donde podría estar aquella bomba.

-Hemos buscado en todos lados y nada aún – Dijo el inspector Megure

-Les dije, es sólo una broma del criminal – Dijo Kogoro

-No lo creo tío – Dijo Sonoko

-Debemos pensar en donde encontrarlo – Conan se frotaba la barbilla, un acto que sorprende a Sonoko porque vio a Shinichi por unos momentos.

_Ahora entiendo a la pobre de Ran._ Pensó sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

-Debe ser en el lugar menos pensado – Dijo Jack

-But Jack! ¡Hemos buscado hasta dentro de los cojines!

-¿Dentro… de los cojines? – Murmuro Ángel saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Ángel? – Preguntó Akai, pero luego llego a lo mismo que ella

-¡Eso es! – Gritaron a la vez – ¡Los relojes!

-Why…? – Iba a preguntar Jodie, pero en eso entendió, como también Jack y Conan

-En uno de los relojes esta la bomba – Apoyó Jack la teoría de Ángel y Shuichi.

-Por supuesto – Dijo el pequeño detective. – ¿Qué mejor forma de esconder una bomba que en un reloj?

Y comenzó la búsqueda, estuvieron viendo en todos los relojes existentes en ese lugar, faltaba media hora cuando terminaron y no encontraron señales de bomba en los artefactos de los relojes. En eso notaron como Ángel y Akai pescaban una escalera y salían para afuera.

-What happens?

-Jodie, falta el reloj del techo

-Ángel tiene razón, ¿Recuerdas que afuera se ve un reloj?

-Contamos con 20 minutos – Dijo Jack

Akai sostenía la gran escalera mientras Ángel subía ya que desactivar bombas era su especialidad y debía darle gracias a Shinichi por darle ese empujón cuando era el cumpleaños del detective y le decía como desconectar la bomba. Cuando llego al techo, caminaba con los brazos extendidos hacía el reloj para evitar caerse, como un malabarista. Llego y se arrodillo para sostenerse del reloj y caminar hacía una pequeña puerta que daba al interior del mecanismo del aparato, la abre y al ver todo oscuro, saca una linterna del bolsillo y la enciende.

-¡18 minutos Ángel! – Grito Jack

-¡Apresúrate!

-¡No me presiones Shuichi! – Alegó furiosa mientras entraba. Examino el lugar, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal hasta que… – ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – Sobre ella, podía ver un gran cable rojo que estaba unido desde las manecillas del reloj hasta algo que parecía un motor que de seguro era lo que hacía funcionar dicho aparato. – ¡¿Cuánto?

-¡Diez minutos! – Grita Jodie

-He estado en peores situaciones. – Se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a una pequeña escalera de madera que la subió hasta aquel tipo de motor, se sentó sobre él y saco de sus bolsillos una tijera y vio que al lado del cable azul había un cronometro que daba seis minutos, de seguro era el tiempo en que estallaría la bomba. – Bueno, aquí vamos. – Corta el cable, pero… – ¡¿Cómo que aún sigue?

-¿Cómo? – Exclamó Akai con los ojos en blanco. – ¡Ángel, sal de ahí! ¡Quedan solo cuatro minutos!

-¡Ah no! ¡No me muevo hasta detener la bomba! – Grita mientras que abría la caja del cronometro y vio dos cables, uno rojo y otro azul que por lo que se veía, estaba unido al que corto recién. – Veamos…

-¡No seas terca y sal!

-¡Quedan tres minutos!-Grito Jack

-Angel! – Jodie estaba preocupada

-Bien, ahora que lo examine cuidadosamente… – Ignorando el "Dos minutos" por cortesía de Jack. – No hay duda de que es este. – Acercando su tijera al cable rojo

-¡Un minuto!

-_Ay no… ¡Ran! _– Pensaba Sonoko alarmada y preocupada

-¡Sí! – Grita Ángel una vez que corto el cable y haya salvado la noche, impidiendo la explosión – Gracias amarillo – viendo un cortado cable amarillo que estaba debajo del rojo.

-Lo hizo… – Dijo Akai mientras Jodie suspiraba aliviada

-Nada mal, ¿Verdad Shuichi? – Dijo Ángel mientras salía afuera

-He visto mejores

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso fue cruel Shuichi! – Su enojo provoco que se distrajera y tropezara, cayendo del techo y cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto.

-Te dije que he visto mejores – Dijo una vez que la atrapa fácilmente en sus brazos

-Gracias – Agradece volviendo a estar de pie en el suelo y recibió un abrazo por parte de Jodie.

-Congratulation! You're the best!

-Thanks Jodie

-You wellcome

* * *

Se oía pasos acelerados en la agencia Mouri, alguien estaba corriendo con el corazón en la garganta ya que estaba muy preocupado.

-¡Ran! – Grita Kogoro una vez que entra al cuarto de la chica

-¿Dime? – Tendida en su cama mientras leía un libro

-¡Estás bien! – Exclama feliz mientras abrazaba a su hija y las lágrimas no tardan en salir mientras sus espectadores lo miraban como si fuese un chiflado.

-Tranquilo papá, el FBI me ayudo a salir ilesa – Ve al pequeño detective – Conan-kun, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te preocupe mucho?

-Si Ran-neechan, me preocupe mucho el no verte – Sus palabras no pudieron evitar sorprender a la joven, lucía tan maduro… ¡No! ¡No podía pensar así de un niño!

Después de comentarle lo ocurrido, Conan notó algo extraño en Ran cada vez que Kogoro mencionara "Ángel" en la conversación, algo que no podía explicar. Una vez que se fueron del cuarto para dejarla dormir, la chica dejó el libro en el suelo y se disponía a dormir cuando oye como su móvil vibraba

-¿Y ahora?-Se confunde al no reconocer el número, pero decide contestar – ¿Diga?

-A secret makes a woman, woman

Ran arquea una ceja molesta al reconocer la dueña de la voz y esa frase tan popular que soltaba.

-Vermouth... ¿O debería decir Chris? – Lanza un bufido – ¿Qué quieres?

-Que modales… Y eso que quería hablar contigo

-Si como no, tú hablándome de modales. – Hablándole con sarcasmo.

-Ah bueno…Quería hablarte de tu gran hazaña como Ángel después de un año fuera, nada mal si me permites

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? – Enarca una ceja. – ¿Algo más?

-Nos vemos mañana a las tres en el parque de Beika… Good night. – Y cuelga

-¿Quién se cree que es? – Dijo furiosa mientras oía el tono del móvil – Ni espero respuesta… esta loca si cree que iré. – En eso, vuelve a sonar su móvil, esta vez, tenía un mensaje de ella. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó una vez que leyó el mensaje.


	12. Woman a Woman

Y aqui tienen otro capitulo de este fic de GIB (Girls in Black XDDD) ok, mal chiste XD

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 12: Woman a Woman.**

Era de día y Kogoro y Conan notaron como Ran despertó el día de hoy con un pésimo humor, incluso no dejaba de murmurar cosas como "¿Por qué a mi?" o "¿Quién se cree que es para decirme que o no hacer?"

-Ran, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar mis decisiones? ¡¿Es eso? – Con cada pregunta, iba alzando el tono de voz y aumentaba su enojo, parecía desahogarse con el pequeño. Se dio cuenta que asusto a sus espectadores y se sonroja levemente. – Lo siento… no desperté con el pie correcto. – Pasando su mano por sus cabellos. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde, Ran-neechan

-Gracias – Y recuerdas las palabras de Vermouth _Nos vemos mañana a las 3 en el parque de Beika _– ¡Silencio! – Vuelve a molestarse. Se tapa la boca al ver de nuevo el error que cometió. – Lo siento de nuevo… mi cabeza está en otra parte. – Avergonzada. – Bueno, voy a prepararme, quede en salir con Sonoko. – Y se encierra en su cuarto.

-Mujeres. – Dijo Kogoro volviendo a poner atención en Yoko Okino

-_¿Será eso cierto? _– Pensaba Conan – _¿Será cosas de mujeres en verdad? Ran ha estado rara últimamente… Algo no anda bien aquí_

Ran salio de la residencia vistiendo un vestido blanco corto y holgado, para que pudiera moverse con libertad, especialmente si caía en una trampa de la rubia y tendría que defenderse con sus habilidades del karate, sandalias del mismo color y en su hombro colgaba una mini cartera negra, cualquiera diría que va a una cita (Incluso eso pensó Conan y se puso celoso, pero a la vez quedo sonrojado cuando la vio así), pero en realidad iba a ver a Chris Vinyard, alias Vermouth.

Al estar cerca del parque de Beika, inmediatamente la distinguió entre la gente, pero no se acercó más, estuvo a una distancia prudente y saca su móvil para ver nuevamente el mensaje que esa rubia le envió anoche. Resignada, marca para llamar a la "Bad Girl".

-Ya estoy. – Dijo una vez que vio como Vermouth contestaba. – Te llamo primero para asegurarme de que estés sola… Y que no sea una trampa

-Que confianza me tienes… Eso me destroza

-Muy graciosa Vermouth, sabes que como agente soy precavida…Ni siquiera debí venir a verte, pero…

-Tienes curiosidad por el mensaje que te deje, ¿No? – Divertida. – Sabía que con eso vendrías… Y descuida que no es una trampa… Ni mucho menos una mentira… El mensaje es cien por ciento verdadera

-¿Cómo puedo asegurarme que no me mientes en lo primero?

-Te doy mi palabra de Woman to Woman

-Está bien. – Cuelga y da un largo suspiro para luego acercarse a ella, con sus sentidos alertas. – Ya me tienes. – Apareciendo a la izquierda de su anfitriona

-Hello Angel, You are fine?

-Yes, now let's the important thing... What you know about Shinichi?

-First...Let's go a drink tea, yes?

-Ok – Malhumorada

Entraron a una elegante cafetería y cuando les llegó su pedido, comenzaron a hablar, más bien, Ran hablo de inmediato porque quería quitarse la duda.

-Explícame de una vez tu mensaje. – Mirándola seriamente. – _Si vienes, sabrás la relación de Shinichi Kudo y Conan Edogawa con la Organización._

-I said that the first tea, angel.

-I haven't got all time of world Vermouth.

-That impatient.

-Algunas veces me sacas de quicio.

-Gracias, es un don que tengo, incluso logro desesperar a Gin.

-Ese es el placer de la vida. – Confesó Ran con una sonrisa de burla.

-Mesero, quisiera un café cortado… adelante Ángel, yo invito

-Que servicial…Leche con chocolate…Y un pastel de hoja por favor. – Ve a la actriz. – Debo aprovechar bien que me dan comida gratis.

-Come con confianza. – Sonriendo irónicamente.

Estuvieron todo el momento en silencio y esperaban su orden. Al rato después, mientras comían su pedido y cuando Vermouth termino con su té, finalmente Ran rompió el hielo sabiendo que la rubia ya no tendría escapatoria.

-Habla ya Vermouth, ¿Qué tiene que ver Shinichi y Conan-kun, un niño, en todo esto?

-Simple. – Apoya su codo derecho en la mesa para que su mano sostenga su cabeza. – Conan Edogawa no existe, es una mentira

-¿Cómo? – Sorprendida mientras pensó en Conan con su pose de pensador

-Es un invento, una mentira… de tu querido Shinichi Kudo, o debería decir… _Bala Plateada _– Ve como la chica la mira sorprendida, y sin creérselo

-¿Shinichi… es bala Plateada? – Susurra con la imagen del niño y del adolescente en su mente. Sus ojos abiertos hablaban de lo aterrada que estaba. – ¿Él es… la primera victima de la APTX 4869?

-Y el que Jack te oculto querida… ¿Ahora entiendes? – De su bolso saco un lápiz labial de color rojo suave y se lo pasa suavemente por los labios mientras se contemplaba en un pequeño espejo. – El motivo por el cual no te lo dijeron fue porque al descubrirlo, sabían que Bala Plateada no querían que tú lo supieras, por eso no te lo dijeron… ni como Ran, ni como Ángel

-No… no puede ser cierto. – Esforzándose por no derramar una lágrima, no delante de ella. – Mientes Vermouth, eso no es verdad

-¿No me crees? – Ahora sacaba de su bolso una carpeta de color negra. – Cuando te decidas saber la verdad… ábrelo y léelo. – Sonríe levemente. – Te sorprenderás.

-¿Por qué Shinichi me lo ocultaría?

-For the same reason that you.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y fue un duro golpe en el pecho mientras pensaba en el pasado, en todas las veces que le tuvo que dar pequeñas mentirillas para que él no supiera que estaba en otro país salvando al mundo de un "deficiente mental" o deteniendo planes de varias organizaciones, especialmente la de los fanáticos de licores. Lo entendía y sabía que no debía molestarse, pero lo estaba, pero más que eso, estaba herida y se sentía una idiota ya que él mismo la vio sufrir por él, la vio mencionarlo una y otra vez… ¡Si hasta le canto en su cara que estaba enamorada de él! (Claro, sin saber que Conan y Shinichi eran el mismo).

Nuevamente ve a la rubia y refleja seriedad.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Alzando una ceja. – No me digas que he despertado compasión en la favorita del "Líder".

-Pensé que era buena idea que lo supieras. – Le dice con una sonrisa por aquellas palabras que le sonaron graciosas. – Para que estés más preparada en el Paradise, ya que como debes sospechar…

-Shinichi se verá involucrado. – Se guarda la carpeta. – Pero no mientas, quieres distraer mi mente, ¿No es así?

-Eso es cosa tuya. – Se encoge de hombros indiferente. Ran se levanta. – ¿Ya te vas?

-Esto ya termino, ¿No Vermouth? – Y se va.

Vermouth refleja una leve sonrisa irónica y llama al mesero por la cuenta.

* * *

Ran caminaba de vuelta a casa con la cabeza gacha, no la levantaba por nada del mundo. Cuando llego a la agencia, subió las escaleras, pero cuando estaba a dos escalones de la oficina, se detuvo y se apoyo en la pared, aún con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Ran-neechan? – La chica alza la cabeza sorprendida y gira su rostro para ver a Conan al final de la escala. – ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Ran no le había respondido, sólo se lo queda mirando. Ya no veía al pequeño de gafas que la consolaba cada vez que lloraba por su amor de infancia, sino al joven detective que le robo el corazón, y eso no hacía más que aumentar sus ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento mucho. – Se digno al romper el hielo con esas palabras sin sentido.

-¿Eh? – Conan estaba confundido

-¡Lo siento! – Y abraza al pequeño, largándose a llorar. – Perdóname Conan-kun

-_¿Ran? ¿Qué te sucede? _– Pensó el detective.

Después de lograr calmarla, la chica pidió disculpas por su "Torpeza" y se encerró en su cuarto para luego apoyarse en la puerta. Todavía no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que Vermouth le había dicho.

_Cuando te decidas saber la verdad…Ábrelo y léelo._ Esas palabras volvieron a su mente y la hicieron ver la carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio. Decidida, pero indecisa a la vez, camina con pasos temblorosos hacía la carpeta, por una parte quería saber si era cierto, de que Shinichi en realidad sea Conan y que él nunca se haya ido, pero por otra parte… tenia miedo de que fuera cierto ya que eso significaba que Shinichi estaba involucrado en Paradise, eso sería un motivo más por el cual debía ser parte de esto ya que debía protegerlo.

Apoya sus manos en el escritorio y sobre la carpeta, lanza un largo suspiro, como dándose ánimos y finalmente la abre. Vio que estaba llena de fotos y de información sobre la droga, incluso un documento "legal" de que Shinichi Kudo fue victima de la droga y también Shiho Miyano, incluso había una foto de la científica y de su hermana Akemi Miyano.

-Con que ella es la famosa Shiho Miyano… me resulta familiar, ¿Dónde la he visto antes? – Estuvo pensando hasta que logro descifrarlo. – ¡Ai Haibara! Miyano se parece a Ai-chan. – Susurro sorprendida, ahora entiendo la actitud de los dos. – ¿Eh? – Noto algo que llamo su atención. – ¿Esto no es…? – Sorprendida. – ¿Por qué Vermouth me dio los ingredientes de la droga? – Sosteniendo una hoja amarilla.


	13. El Desafio

Y aqui me tienen con otra continuacion

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 13: El desafió**

Ran estaba en su salón viendo despistadamente aquella hoja amarilla que estaba sobre su pupitre, pensando en un millón de cosas. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sonoko hasta que notó como le quitaron la hoja.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo su amiga observando el papel.

-¡Espera Sonoko! – Pero era tarde, la sorpresa en su amiga fue prueba suficiente de que ya había leído el contenido.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto Ran?

-No me lo creerías… - Murmuró de mala gana. – ya se quien es Bala Plateada

-¿En serio? – Emocionada de descubrir uno de los misterios de la vida. – ¿Quién?

-No te hagas, se que tú también lo sabes. – Le reprocha cruzándose de brazos.

-Te juro que no lo sé. – Alzando sus dos manos en señal de paz. – Cheetah es quien lo sabe y nunca me lo quiso decir.

-Diamante.

-Te lo juro Ángel.

-Bien. – Lanza un suspiro resignado, debe confiar en su amiga, Sonoko no podía mentirle. – Bala Plateada es… Shinichi

-¡¿Kudo? – Su grito llamo la atención de sus compañeros. La niña rica sólo ríe nerviosa y les ordena a todos que hagan lo suyo y dejen de meterse en sus asuntos.

-Ahora veo porque Cheetah no te dijo nada. – Tapándose la frente con su mano derecha.

-Pero Ran. – Se acerca a su oído para que nadie oyese. – ¿Cómo conseguiste los ingredientes de la APTX 4869 y la identidad de Kudo?

-Vermouth. – Evitando la mirada de Sonoko o como abrió su boca. – Me cito y me dio toda la información. – Le tapa la boca antes de que gritara nuevamente. – Silencio.

-Pero Ran, ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer esa barbaridad? – Señalándola de forma acusadora. – Ni siquiera le avisaste a Jack, si él o Elizabeth se enteran…

-No se enteraran porque nadie dirá nada, ¿Verdad? – Viéndola de forma acusadora.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. – Responde moviendo su mano despreocupada. – Te lo prometo

-Y hay más. – Su vista se dirige hacía la ventana. – Miyano tomo también de la droga.

-Eso significa que también es una niña, ¿No? ¿Quién será?

-Ai-chan. – Sonriendo levemente. – Ai Haibara es Sherry

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – Ve como niega con la cabeza. – Con razón esa cría… o más bien, cría científica era tan madura para su edad.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? – Suspiro.

-Ran… ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? – Mostrándole la hoja con el antídoto.

-Pues…. – En eso recuerda como Shinichi, en Conan, le había dicho que descubriría su identidad. Ante aquel recuerdo, sonríe con burla por un plan. – Tengo una idea en el cual mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro… o tres en este caso

-¿Qué? – Sin entender.

-Escucha con atención porque no lo repetiré. – Y le explica su plan

-¿Estás segura?

-Él comenzó, ¿Recuerdas? – Se defiende.

-Buen punto. – Admitió cruzándose de brazos. – Está bien, haz lo que quieras Ángel

-Eso es exactamente lo que haré. – sonriendo. – Así que no le digas a Jack o a Elizabeth sobre esto.

-Mis labios están sellados.

Y comparten una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Ai salía de una tienda ya que le insistió al profesor que saldría a comprar los ingredientes restantes para la cena, pero cuando dobla la esquina queda paralizada al ver a Gin, con sus manos en el bolsillo y su gorra le ocultaba el rostro. Su larga melena se movía a través del viento y saco su mano derecha del bolsillo, mostrando un arma.

-Hola Sherry – La niña lleva sus manos a los labios más aterrada. ¿Había sido descubierta?

-A-Ah… - Le era imposible hablar.

-Vamos Sherry, no nos hemos visto desde aquella vez y te he echado mucho de menos. – Sonríe con superioridad y despreocupado de que un peatón los descubra.

-G-Gin… - Susurro retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Esperaba más de ti mi querida Sherry… Adiós – Y dispara

La científica cierra sus ojos, lista para su muerte… pero el impacto nunca le llego. Abrió sus ojos y vio que de la pistola, en vez de salir una bala, había salido una pequeña bandera blanca con la palabra BANG escrita y mira al rubio confundida.

-Me has demostrado que eres Shiho Miyano, la creadora de la APTX 4869. – Esta vez, Gin hablaba como chica, incluso al alzar la cara, no era el rostro de Gin, sino el de una chica. – Fue muy divertido.

-¿Q-Quien eres? – Atónica ante la presencia de una persona con tales habilidades en el arte del disfraz.

-¿Mi nombre? – No evita sonreír con burla. – Me conoces como Ángel.

-¿Tú eres Ángel? – Asombrada.

-Sip. – Ampliando su sonrisa. – ¿Te gusta mi nuevo disfraz? – Cambiando el tema de forma despreocupada y girando sobre su eje. – Quería presentarme ante ti de esta forma para que me probaras que eras Miyano, aunque… no es de mi agrado disfrazarme de este imbécil satánico. – Admite cruzándose de brazos fastidiada.

-¿Qué quieres? – Reflejando seriedad.

-Oh vamos Sherry, apenas nos estamos conociendo. Es de mala educación ser hostil.

En eso iba pasando Conan ya que iba a ver al profesor y se sorprende al ver a Ai y a Gin juntos y hablando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre hacía ellos y se pone delante de Ai, protegiéndola.

-¡Espera Edogawa! – Tratando de calmarlo. – ¡No es Gin!

-¿Eh? – El niño notó que era verdad, no era Gin, sino una chica. – ¿Acaso…?

-Exacto Bala Plateada, soy Ángel… ¿O debería llamarte Kudo Shinichi?

-Estas usando otra voz.

-Es mi especialidad, pero me alegra de que seas muy observador. – Sonríe. – Llegaste en un buen momento. – Y les muestra a ambos niños una hoja amarilla.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los ingredientes que uso los padres de Sherry para crear la APTX 4869. – Ve como la miran sorprendidos. – En pocas palabras, la solución para volver a la normalidad

-¿Nos los darás así de sencillo? – Pregunto la científica

-Me gustaría, en serio… pero no lo haré. – Reveló guardándose la nota. – Al menos, no sin antes de que logren mi desafió.

-¿Cuál desafió? – Preguntó Conan.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¿Recuerdas? – Retándolo a los ojos y sonriendo con arrogancia. – Saber mi identidad. Si logras saber mi identidad… te lo daré, ¿Trato?

-¿Kudo? – Haibara lo mira en busca de respuesta.

-Trato hecho. – Con su sonrisa marca detective.

-¡Ah sí! – Exclama recordando algo. – Ningún agente del FBI puede saberlo, ni ayudarte, especialmente no le digas sobre el premio…_O me mataran a preguntas y reclamos. _– Agregó en sus pensamientos y luego voltea. – Un acertijo…_ El lugar de los bellos recuerdos cuyo único testigo es el tiempo y las paredes. _– Recitaba mientras caminaba para irse y gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, desapareció.

-El lugar de los bellos recuerdos cuyo único testigo es el tiempo y las paredes. – Repitió el detective. – No hay duda que se refiere a un lugar especial para ella.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con su identidad?

-A lo mejor… sabiendo el lugar, sabremos quien es la chica, tal vez sea su casa

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ran estaba sirviéndoles el desayuno cuando oyen el sonido del teléfono y Kogoro Mouri, el detective durmiente, contesta algo malhumorado.

-¿Agencia de detectives Mouri Kogoro?

-Mouri-san, le llamo para pedirle de sus servicios. – Se oía una persona preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues hemos recibido la nota de que ocurrirá un robo, le pedimos que por favor venga a ayudarnos. – Desesperado.

-Cuente conmigo, el gran detective Kogoro Mouri esta bajo sus servicios… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – Con su risa de maniático XD.

Conan lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Hoe, Oe… Este tío…_

Eran las una de la tarde cuando los tres llegaron a una casa que más bien, era un dojo y los recibió una señora de 55 años, pero para su edad, lucía de 40, incluso no tenía canas. Vestía una falda hasta los tobillos, un jersey y su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate.

-Usted debe ser Kogoro Mouri, soy Amina Higushi, mi esposo me contó que lo había llamado y que esperara su llegada.

-Así es señora, soy el famoso detective Mouri Kogoro. – Se presenta orgulloso de si mismo y con aire de grandeza. – Ella es mi hija Ran Mouri y este pequeño es Conan Edogawa, un mocoso que estamos cuidando

_-No soy mocoso – _Pensó Conan, pero para su sorpresa oye como Ran reía levemente divertida.

-Lo siento Conan-kun – Se disculpo al darse cuenta que la miraban.

-Descuida Ran-neechan – Dijo para luego pensar. – _No tiene nada de divertido Ran._

_-No le hizo mucha gracia _– Pensó divertida

Entraron a la residencia y la señora Higushi los hizo entrar al comer y después de unos minutos, les preparo el té. Una vez que estuvieron un rato agradable, hablo.

-Lamento que mi esposo no los reciba de inmediato, pero hace apenas unos minutos recibió una llamada urgente del trabajo y tuvo que ir pidiéndome que los reciba.

-¿Qué paso? – Preguntó el niño fingiendo la voz más infantil del mundo.

-Alguien intento entrar a su oficina para robarle unos planos, de eso quería hablarle detective: Mi esposo, a pesar de su edad y de su cansada vista, decidió seguir con su trabajo de arquitecto y esta en competencia.

-¿Competencia? – Preguntó el detective durmiente

-Vera, si una compañía acepta su diseño, le pagaran muy bien, tan bien que hasta nuestros bisnietos podrían vivir tranquilamente sin trabajar.

-¿Cómo? – Los tres gritaron sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Como en el caso de Shinichi. – Dijo Ran inesperadamente.

-¿Eh? – Dijeron su padre y señora mientras que Conan se quedo helado

-Ya sabes papá que su padre es el famoso escritor. – Le recuerda sonriendo levemente mientras la imagen de Yusaku aparece en su mente y luego la de Yukiko. – Y su mamá es una famosa actriz. Shinichi podría vivir sin trabajar gracias a eso…Y creo que también sus hijos y nietos si recuerdo bien.

-¿Y cómo tú sabes eso? – Quiso saber su padre mientras la observaba con mala cara.

-Ehh… No querrás saberlo.

_Flash Back_

_-¡Ran!_

_-¿Qué ocurre Yukiko-san?_

_-No quiero que te preocupes mucho en la boda cuando te cases con mi hijo que tenemos tantos recursos que hasta mis bisnietos podrían vivir en paz_

_-¡Eh! – Sonrojada_

_-¡Mamá! – Alego el joven Kudo sonrojado_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Bueno… y el problema es que el rival de mi esposo lo ha estado acosando, muchos intentos de robos y hasta intento accidentarlo.

-Eso es horrible. – Admitió Ran reflejando temor.

-¡De seguro debe ser una mente enferma! – Grita el detective notablemente molesto. – ¡Descuide señora que yo protegeré a su esposo y los planos!

-Muchas gracias detective Mouri, no sabe lo feliz que nos hace ya que lo único que él quiere antes de morir es ver a nuestros nietos graduados

-¿El detective Mouri llego? – Un hombre canoso y cansado llego acompañado de un adulto de cabello café, parecía tener unos 30 años.

-Así es querido, el detective llego con su hija y un pequeño acompañante. Él es mi esposo Seiji. – Viendo nuevamente a sus invitados. – Y él es mi hijo Kamui

-Un placer. – El hijo inclina la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Detective Mouri, gracias por venir.

-Descuide Sr. Higushi que lo ayudare.

-¿Qué paso querido? Te vez alterado y sucio.

Y no se equivoco, las ropas de ambos tenían polvo por lo que habían caído al suelo y parecía que habían corrido una maratón para llegar a su hogar.

-Ese sujeto de nuevo intento conseguir mis planos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-No te metas en esto Ran. – Alego su padre.

-Es sólo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no lo entrega ya? ¿Por qué esta esperando?

-Buena observación jovencita.

-Las fechas que son para entregar son el 3 hasta el 20 del mes que viene. – Explico el hijo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó de nuevo.

-Porque deben terminar de comprar los terrenos en todo Japón.

-Vaya, una chica inteligente. – Un joven de 20 años y pelirrojo aparece.

-Él es nuestro otro hijo, el menor, Prince Higuchi.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó Ran sorprendida. – _N-No puede ser…_

-Un placer. – Inclinándose con una encantadora sonrisa. – Me recuerdas a una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo. – Acercándose a Ran para besar su mano

_-Si, definitivamente es él _– Lanzo un suspiro de resignación al notar que no había cambiado – _¿Eh?_-Se dio cuenta que Conan miraba con cara de pocos amigos al chico. _– ¿Acaso…Shinichi esta celoso? _– Sorprendida.


	14. Intento de asesinato

DC es propiedad del asesino numero 1, Gosho Aoyama (Con tantos muertoooos)**  
**

**Capitulo 14: Intento de asesinato.**

-Prince, deja de comportarte de esa manera con la chica

-Descuide. – Dijo Ran para luego ver a Prince con una sonrisa de cómplice. – Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de personas.

-¿Eh? – El joven se sorprendió.

_Flash Back_

_-Si que no cambias. – Dijo una chica de ojos azules y de largo cabello ondulado y rubio_

_-No lo puedo evitar señorita, así soy yo_

_-Descuida… estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de personas_

_Fin Flash Back_

Prince cierra sus ojos al volver a recordar a aquella mujer.

-Es solo una coincidencia. – Se dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo Prince-san? – Le preguntó Ran sonriendo.

-_¿Por qué sonríes? _– Pensó el pequeño

-No, no pasa nada. – Prince sonrió como si hubiese leído la mente de Ran. – Discúlpeme, Mouri-san.

-¿Puede devolverme mi mano?

-Está bien, pero es una lastima hacerlo. – Soltándola.

-Gracias. – Ignorando las miradas asesinas de su padre y Conan.

Era tarde y la familia Higushi los invito a cenar, fue una cena agradable, pero Conan no dejaba de ver mal a Prince debido a que él miraba atentamente a Ran y conversaban muy animados, parecía como dos buenos amigos o… le recordara a alguien.

_¿Por qué tiene que verla tanto? Esté guaperas… si tuviera mi verdadero cuerpo…_

-¿Te ocurre algo Conan-kun?

-N-Nada Ran-neechan. – Volviendo a actuar como un niño inocente.

-Si tú lo dices. – Murmuró.

-¡Ran! – Su padre la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Lo siento! – Tratando de actuar con naturalidad. – ¿Qué me decías?

-Pues que tendrás que llamar a la escuela mañana porque nos quedaremos

-Está bien. – Lanzando un suspiro, sabia que su padre estaba borracho

-Este tío… ya salió con su borrachera. – Murmuro Conan

_Te oí Shinichi. – _Ran mira feo a Conan.

* * *

Kogoro Mouri, el famoso detective durmiente que ningún caso se le escapaba… estaba roncando borracho en el cuarto que ocuparían los tres hoy y destapado.

-Patético. – Dijeron Conan y Ran a la vez mientras lanzan un suspiro

-Espera aquí Conan-kun, voy al baño.

-Está bien Ran-neechan, no te tardes.

-Te comportas como mi padre… si fueras un poco más grande te molestaría diciéndote algo como "¿Acaso te gusto?" – Con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ah…. – No evita sonrijarse. – _Si supieras_

-Ya vengo – Se va.

Pero mientras iba caminando, su mirada se puso triste y nostálgica, le gustaría mucho decirle que sabía la verdad, pero… no será posible, por lo menos ya lo sabrá cuando él descubra su identidad… exacto, ella tenía confianza de que lo logrará, no por nada le dicen el Sherlock Holmes del siglo XX.

Pero… cuando él lo sepa… ¿Será capaz de aceptarlo?

Cuando salió del baño, lanzo un suspiro, estaba por volver al cuarto cuando oyó un ruido leve y despacio que llamó su atención, curiosa se dirigió al lugar proveniente, con sus sentidos alertas por si alguien la atacaba aunque no tardó en notar que el responsable era Prince, estaba lanzando pequeñas piedras a un pequeño río que tenían.

-Hola Prince… quiero decir…

-Descuida. – Voltea para verla. – Dime Prince, odio las formalidades

-Está bien, ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo? – Sentándose a su lado

-Me gusta venir aquí, me ayuda a pensar

-¿Y en qué pensabas? Claro, si es que se puede saber

-Pensaba en una chica. – Confesó sin pudor.

-¿Una chica? – Confundida.

-Si, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que conocí en Francia hace muchos años

Ran no puede evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho. – ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Se hace llamar…_Ángel _– Si, por eso su sonrojo, ellos ya se conocían, pero él la conoció como Ángel. – Y estoy totalmente agradecido con ella.

-Ya veo. – Sabía a que se refería, pero debía fingir.

-Y… me gusta mucho – Ran quedo más roja y shockeada

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué? – Sorprendida, esa si que no se la esperaba. – _Ay no…_

-¿Y esa sorpresa? ¿No me digas que te guste a primera vista? – Bromeó.

-¡C-Claro que no! – Moviendo sus manos de forma negativa. – Es sólo que me sorprendo muy fácil sobre estás cosas. – Avergonzada. – Además… a mi me gusta alguien. –Sonriendo levemente.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Un detective. – Confesó mirando al cielo. – Un tonto detective

-Espero que tengas suerte

-Te digo lo mismo. – Sonríe. – _Eso sonó raro… pero no debo llamar sospechas_

-Creo que deberías irte ya. Es tarde y de seguro preocuparas a tu padre… o a tu pequeño guardaespaldas

-¿Pequeño guardaespaldas? ¿Conan-kun?

-Si, he notado como anda manteniéndote alejada de mí

_Ese Shinichi. _– Pensó molesta

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando se reunieron todos, lo primero que les llamo la atención fue que Prince estaba bostezando y que la madre tenía su mano lastimada ya que se había lastimado al preparar el desayuno, por lo que Ran la ayudo. Se sentaron a desayunar cuando llego Seiji y no había rastro alguno de Kamui, el mayor de los hijos.

-Tal vez suene grosera, pero…. – Ran rompió el hielo. – Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué no fue con la policía en vez de ir donde mi padre? – Su pregunta llamó la atención de varias miradas confusas. – A lo que me refiero… si un loco va tras de usted, ¿Por qué no va donde la policía a demandarlo o algo así?

-Ran-neechan tiene razón. – Apoyó el pequeño mientras la veía

-Es que no sabemos quien es. – Respondió el señor

-Aquel loco ataca a mi padre de forma silenciosa, ocultándose con una máscara o cualquier cosa. – Explicó Prince

-Extraño. – Dijeron Conan y Ran a la vez, con rostros serios y sospechando. Conan, al darse cuenta, observó incrédulo a Ran, quien se puso tensa y con nervios mueve sus manos en forma negativa.

Me he dejado llevar por estar rodeada de detectives y casos. – Riendo de forma nerviosa

-_¿Será verdad? ¿Acaso Ran…? _– Se da cuenta de lo que estaba por pensar. – _No, imposible, Ran no puede ser Ángel, es ilógico_

-Kamui esta tardando demasiado mamá

-Bueno, ya sabes como es cuando se trata de su trabajo

-¿Trabajo? – Preguntó Kogoro.

-Vera señor Mouri, Kamui trabaja diseño grafico, igual que yo y Prince estudia leyes, quiere ser abogado

-¡Mi madre es abogada! – Exclamó Ran muy emocionada. – ¡Se llama Eri Kisaki!

-¿Qué? – Prince estaba sorprendido. – ¿Eres su hija? – Emocionado

-¿La conoces? – Ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Kogoro al ser Eri mencionada

-Por supuesto, en mi primer año, me enviaron con Eri-san para la practicar, ella es alguien genial y fabulosa… debe tener mucha suerte de tener a Eri-san como su esposa, Mouri-san.

-Ah bueno… ella y yo estamos divorciados. – Sin darle importancia mientras comía

-¿Divorciados? ¿Entonces…Por qué lleva el anillo de casada?

-Un repelente de hombres. – Explicó Conan

-¡Shh! – Le ordenó Ran y le indico a Kogoro, quien por unos segundos parecía interesado, pero luego volvió a lo suyo que era desayunar

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, oyeron un grito de Kamui, quien estaba gritando desde su cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ran con Conan comienzan a correr con Kogoro y los demás atrás. Al entrar, quedaron sorprendido al verlo sentado, quejándose de dolor mientras se tocaba su herido abdomen, cubierto de su propia sangre.

-¡Kamui! – Gritó su madre mientras se acercaba al chico. – ¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué paso?

-Salí al baño y cuando volví, estaba alguien husmeando en mis cosas y me ataco

-Debió ser ese loco – Dijo Kogoro.

-Lo siento, desgraciadamente se llevó tus planos padre

-Lo importante ahora hijo es que estés bien.

-Llamare a la policía. – Dijo Ran mientras salía corriendo, en busca del teléfono

La policía llego en unos minutos, estaban presentes el inspector Megure, Sato y Takagi. Mientras ellos y Kogoro hablaban con los residentes de la casa, Conan examinaba a sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista cuando choca con alguien en la cabeza.

-Auch. – Exclamaron los dos mientras se frotaban dicha parte del cuerpo

-¿Eh? – Conan alzo la cabeza al reconocer la voz. – ¿Ran-neechan? – Confundido

-Estaba buscando mi reloj Conan-kun… ¡Ahí esta! – Aliviada de haberlo tirado por las dudas y en eso noto algo cerca. – Esto…

Conan también lo notó y ambos lo miraron fijamente, sin entender bien el por qué aquel objeto se encontraba ahí.

-¿Acaso…?

-Pero si fuera así. – Murmuró la chica, pero al recordar que no estaba como ángel y delante del niño, se tapa la boca y se ríe nerviosa. – Definitivamente me están contagiando, ¿No Conan-kun?

-H-Hmm… - Cuando ve a la chica irse, su rostro refleja sospecha. – Algo raro pasa aquí… ¿En verdad Ran buscaba su reloj? – Y decide ir tras de ella. Cuando la encuentra hablando por celular, de inmediato se esconde.

-Pero… si, si… ya me las arreglare… ¿Segura de lo que dices? Está bien. – Cuelga

-¿Ran-neechan?

-¿Eh? – Ve al pequeño. – ¡Conan-kun! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Poniéndose a su altura. – Olvide que faltan algunas cosas en la casa, iré a comprarlas, por favor, avísale a papá, ¿Vale?

-¡Hai! ¡Lo haré Ran-neechan!

-Gracias. – Sonríe y se va corriendo

* * *

Paso media hora y Kogoro había dado una mala deducción, como siempre pero sonaba muy lógico a la vez.

Resignado, Conan estaba por dormirlo cuando…

-Se equivoca detective Mouri. – Todos dirigen su mirada hacia la puerta para ver a una joven rubia de ojos azules. Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y vestía un simple vestido negro con zapatos de color blanco.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Sato

-Tú eres…. – Murmuro Prince. – Tú eres… Ángel

-Vaya… me recuerdas después de tanto tiempo Prince. – Sonriendo con superioridad. – Confieso que me siento halagada.

_¡Ángel! _– Grito Conan en sus pensamientos.


	15. ¡A Osaka! La agente Cheetah

Aqui me tienen con otra continuacion!

Para los que leen tambien mi fic de magic kaito "Ying y Yang" pronto me tendran con una conti, a ver si es durante Agosto ya que es el mes de Kaito Kid XDDD

**DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama  
**

**Capitulo 15: ¡A Osaka! La agente Cheetah**

-¡¿Cómo que estoy equivocado?

-Lo que oyó… sólo acertó en un pequeño punto y es que el responsable fue ese loco misterioso que ataca al señor Seiji Higushi, pero aquel loco…

-Se encuentra en esta habitación. – Declaró con Conan a la vez

-Vaya, pero si eres tú de nuevo. – Al reconocer a Conan, Ángel sonrió. – ¿Ya tienes alguna pista?

-¿No le estarás preguntando a un niño sobre el caso? – Preguntó Megure

-No inspector, pero debe recordar la gran imaginación de los niños. – Sonriendo ampliamente. – Bueno, a lo importante… aquel loco es la persona que conoce los códigos, horarios, trabajos y escondites de los planos, ¿No es así…Kamui Hiroshi? – Viendo con una sonrisa leve e irónica al acusado de brazos cruzados. – ¿No es así…Cool Kid? – Viendo a Conan. – De seguro llegaste a la misma conclusión que yo

-¿Cómo puede decir que mi hijo es un criminal? – Preguntó la señora de la casa completamente indignada. – ¡Eso es imposible!

-Ya conoce el refrán: la verdad siempre duele. – Cierra sus ojos. – Imagino que le es difícil aceptarlo como la madre que es, pero tiene que tolerar la verdad.

-Eso es ridículo Ángel – Prince trató de hacerla razonar. – Tal vez no lo sabes, pero mi hermano fue lastimado por el sospechoso.

-Sí, si lo se Prince y lo siento, pero… él solo se lastimo. Eso más su tonta mentira, le ayudo a pasar desapercibido

-Es una teoría muy interesante. – Confesó Kamui sonriendo y de brazos cruzados. – Pero dime, ¿Por qué yo haría algo tan estúpido como lastimarme?

-Por el detective Mouri. – Respondió sin dudar. – Sabía el gran prestigio que tiene y para que no lo descubra, preparó su gran actuación estelar para distraerlo.

-Esto no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué le haría daño a mi padre?

-Dinero. – Viéndolo con seriedad. – Quería el dinero que le daría la compañía si aceptaban su trabajo, pero sabes lo bueno que es tu padre, por lo que intentaste quitarlo del camino… tu codicia causó que pensaras matar a tu propio padre

-¿T-Tiene… pruebas?

-¿Pruebas? – Ante tal pregunta, sólo pudo sonreír como una niña mientras pone sus manos en la espalda. – No las tengo. – Admitió sin titubear.

-¡¿Qué? – Saltaron todos los presentes y Kamui suspiro aliviado, pero disimuladamente.

-O eso creo… ¿Tú que piensas Cool Kid? – Sonriéndole, pero Conan no le respondió. – Eres malo al dejar todo el trabajo a una dama Cool Kid. – Divertida.

-No puedes estar acusando a la gente sin tener pruebas. – Le acusó Sato severamente.

-Es que las pruebas no las tengo en mis manos, están en las de Kamui-san. – Señalándolo, directamente en el área de sus rodillas. – Si le suben los pantalones, descubrirán que en sus piernas tiene atadas las dos hojas de los planos robados, una en cada pierna.

Ven como Takagi y Megure le suben un poco los pantalones, la teoría de Ángel era cierta, en cada pierna tenía una hoja del plano y la agente sonríe por su victoria. El matrimonio Higushi lo miraban sorprendidos por la verdad y Prince no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¡¿Por qué Kamui?

-Ella ya dijo el motivo, así que no le veo el caso de repetir. – Admitiendo su error. – No merezco ser más tu hijo, padre mío.

Y se fue llevado por la policía

-Lo siento mucho Prince. – Confesó la chica tomando su mano para que él la viera. – En verdad lo siento, pero sabes que mi trabajo es revelar el crimen, no importa con quien este relacionado.

-Lo sé… desgraciadamente

-Mouri-san, por favor, ¿Podría quedarse con el crédito? No me gusta la publicidad

-Estaré encantado de ayudar a una bella Señorita

-_Merci _– Y se fue.

Cuando apenas dio dos pasos fuera de la residencia, siente algo fuerte sujetándola de la muñeca, haciéndola voltear para ver a Prince.

-¿Qué ocurre Prince?

-Ángel, debes saber algo. – La chica lo miró curiosa, pero por dentro rogaba que no dijera lo que pensaba. – Me gustas

_Odio tener la razón en este tipo de cosas_

Ángel dio un suspiro agotador.

-Lo siento Prince, pero solo te veo como un amigo

-Ya me temía esa respuesta, pero tenía que decírtelo. – Sonríe a pesar de su derrota como señal de paz. – ¿Quién es?

-Un detective. – Admitió con una sonrisa irónica. – Un tonto detective

-Eso… es lo mismo que ella dijo. – Pensando en Ran.

-¿Por qué será? – Sonriendo divertida.

-¿No será…? – Una sonrisa irónica dibuja sus labios, Ángel se la devolvió y se fue

* * *

En la noche, todos dormían, menos un niño ya que estaba leyendo una novela de Conan Doyle, estaba muy entretenido y en eso se dio cuenta de que su móvil había sonado, señal de haber recibido un mensaje.

_Voy a ir a Osaka con mis amigas Diamante y Cheetah ya que se dice que vieron a alguien de la Organización allí. Te aviso por si quieres ir Cool Kid, a ver si me encuentras y… logras saber mi identidad._

_XXX_

_Ángel._

-Esta tía. – Murmuró.

Mientras, en el cuarto de al lado, Ran sonreía divertida viendo como su móvil, uno negro que le dió Idun para su lado de agente, le mostraba un letrerito que le avisaba que el mensaje fue enviado sin problemas, luego tomó la foto donde salían él y ella juntos.

-Me debes una… Shinichi.

* * *

Era viernes y se podía ver a Ran, Sonoko y a Conan bajando de un tren, habían llegado a Osaka a pasar unos días. En realidad, planeaban ir sólo las dos, pero Conan insistió tanto en ir que Ran terminó aceptando. Ahora estaban allí, esperando la llegada de un par de personas que aparecieron dos minutos después.

-¡Hola Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan! – Saludó alegremente una chica de ojos verdes claros y con una cola de caballo como peinado.

-¡No asustes a la gente con tu voz de pito! – Le regañó un muchacho de piel morena y ojos también verdes, pero más oscuros.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Hola Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun. – Saludó Ran con la esperanza de detener la pelea.

-¿No han cambiado, verdad parejita 2? – Se burló Sonoko muy divertida

-¡No somos pareja! – Gritaron a la vez

_Y aquí tenemos al dúo de chiflados de Osaka _– Pensó Conan

-¡Oi! ¡Tanto tiempo Ku-…Chico!

-_Si será idiota. – _Pensaron Ran, Sonoko y Conan a la vez

-¿Hasta cuando te acostumbraras tonto? – Le murmuró el detective muy bajo para que las chicas no lo escucharan a pesar de lo muy entretenidas que estaban platicando.

-Lo siento, se me había salido.

-Por eso soy mejor detective que tú.

-¿Qué dijiste niñato? – Viéndolo con una mirada asesina.

-Se llevan muy bien. – Kazuha sonreía ante aquel espectáculo, le parecía muy gracioso. – ¿No crees así, Ran-chan?

-¿Ah si? – Viendo a su amiga con una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Eh? – Nerviosa. – ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada. – Tomando su maleta de forma desinteresada.

-Te lo diremos después. – Le susurró Sonoko a la chica de Osaka

-E-Está bien… Vamos ya par de locos

Llegaron a la casa de Heiji y fueron recibidos por Shizuka, la madre del moreno detective, estuvieron hablando y luego se instalaron en los cuartos reasignados, Conan dormiría en el cuarto de Heiji y Ran con Sonoko compartirían uno.

-Bien chicos. – Kazuha toma la palabra. – Las chica y yo iremos a pasear por Osaka, ¿Esta bien si los dejamos?

-Tranquila Kazuha que yo me encargo del chaval. – Prometió Hattori

-Está bien, vamos chicas

-Cuídate bien Conan-kun y haz lo que te dice Hattori-kun

-Hai. – Con una sonrisa de niño que desapareció cuando las tres se fueron. – Ni en un millón de años ocurrirá eso. – Viendo a Heiji con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muchas gracias Kudo – Devolviéndosela. – ¿Y por qué están en Osaka?

-Ellas de seguro vinieron a pasear, yo vine por esto. – Y le muestra el mensaje de Ángel

-Con que aquí anda rondando alguien de la Organización. – Frotándola se la barbilla. – ¿Quién es Ángel?

-Un agente del FBI y de la CIA. – Y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con lujo y detalle, incluyendo la apuesta para ganar los ingredientes de la droga.

-Te tiene problemático, ¿Verdad? – Divertido.

-No fastidies. – Y en eso le llegó un correo. – Hablando de la Reina de los Dolores de cabeza. – Y lo abre.

_Hola Cool Kid, Ojala hayas tenido un gran viaje a Osaka ^^ Vamos a lo importante, como mi acertijo aún no descifras, te diré otro para que sepas mi identidad. ¿Preparado? Ahí va:_

_Un niño problemático y una niña temerosa se han convertido gracias al tiempo en un adolescente inteligente y en una adolescente fuerte en la fuerza física._

_Ángel._

-Habla de su vida de nuevo, no hay duda. – Cerrando el móvil.

* * *

-¿Qué haces Ran? - Le preguntó Kazuha al dejar de contemplar un árbol de cerezo para ver a su amiga, quien estaba con el móvil que Idun le dio.

-Le escribo un mensaje a Shinichi. – Sonriendo con total inocencia. – O mejor dicho…. – Mira a su amiga con un rostro irónico y desafiante. – ¿Bala Plateada?

-¿B-Bala…? – Traga duro a causa de los nervios. – No se de que estas hablando Ran

-¿En serio Kazuha-chan? O… ¿Debería decir Cheetah?

-Al parecer vamos a tener una conversación entre agentes. – Murmuró Sonoko lanzando un suspiro y mirando el cielo por piedad.

-Con que tenían razón. – Kazuha respiró hondo. – Odio cuando Elizabeth me da este tipo de noticias, ¿Por qué volviste a ser agente?

-¿Qué acaso tu tienes que ser la única agente entre nosotras Cheetah? – Se cruza de brazos molesta. – Cheetah, agente de la CIA… ¿Cómo se te ocurre haberme ocultado que Shinichi era Bala Plateada? Lo esperaba de ellos… ¿Pero de ti?

-Es que yo…. – Suspiró, estaba cansada de seguir ocultando verdades, más ahora que su amiga lo sabía. – Tenía que hacerlo Ran

-¿Por qué?


	16. Una carta… ¿Para Ran?

****Y aqui tienen otro capitulo del fic, como ya explique en DS2, lamento la demora pero es una paja el copiar el capitulo, corregirlo y ver que agregar o quitar (lo escribi hace añitos)... aburre, no? xDDD ok, no los entretengo más, lamento si no esta bien "narrado el fic", me consentre en el dialogo entre las agentes por asunto obvio entre la organizacion.

Bueno, sin mas que decir...

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 16: Una carta… ¿Para Ran?**

Sonoko y Ran miraban a una insegura y nerviosa Kazuha, esperando por una respuesta. Resignada, Cheetah suspiro, comprendiendo que no se escaparía de esta.

-Es que… el mismo día en que supe que Kudo era Conan, fui secuestrada, ¿Recuerdas? – De respuesta, Ran asintió mientras recordaba.

-Fue cuando vi a Shinichi unos momentos y por una razón extraña me dormí.

-Sí. – Asiente. – Pues entenderás que él me ayudo al hacerse pasar por Heiji… pensaba decírtelo apenas supe la verdad, pero recordé lo que hizo por mí. Me había salvado, Ran y Jack me dijo el porque no te dice nada, le debía un favor por salvarme… ¿No crees que esta era la mejor forma?

-¿Aunque me veías llorar y sufrir por él? – Contraatacó mostrando su dolor en el rostro de todas las veces que lloró, aumentando la culpa en Kazuha. – Te confié todo Cheetah, ¡TODO! – Gritó.

-Lo sé, me era en verdad difícil… por un lado quería decírtelo, te lo juro, pero por el otro lado tenía las voces de Jack y de los demás diciéndome "_No le digas_" mientras pensaba en el momento en que Bala Plateada me salvo.

-Ángel, no te vallas a pelear toda la vida con Cheetah. – Intervino Diamante al ver que Ran no parecía persuadida por las palabras de Kazuha.

-Debería. – Dijo sería mientras les daba la espalda. – Lo sabías todo y no me dijiste nada, me veías llorar y nada… nunca debería perdonarte. – Kazuha se puso triste. – Pero… como dije antes. – Voltea para verla con una leve sonrisa. – Dije_ debería…_ te perdono Kazuha.

-Ran…. – Con lágrimas de felicidad y conmovida, se lanza a sus brazos. – ¡Gracias!

-Muy bien. – Después de unos minutos, se apartó de Kazuha y volvió a sus facciones de agente: serenidad y burla. – Aun nos falta cosillas por atender.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Confundida, Kazuha ve a Sonoko por respuestas.

-Esta tonta reto a Shinichi a un juego. – Le dijo mientras la señaló por unos segundos. – Si él logra descubrir su identidad, ella le dará los ingredientes de la APTX 4869 que le regaló nada menos que Vermouth.

-¡¿Qué? – Viéndo a Ran sin saber si sorprenderse, asombrarse o golpearla. – ¡¿Tienes los ingredientes de la droga y te lo dio Vermouth?

Callándola para que guardase silencio en un lugar público, Ran la puso al día de su encuentro con Vermouth hasta el desafío que le lanzó a Shinichi, omitiendo lo que se había divertido molestándolo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a ver a Vermouth sola? – Se quejó la de Osaka.

-Eso mismo le dije yo. – Dijo Sonoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ahora no es el momento, ¿Vale? – Sacando su móvil, el verdadero, ya estaba cabreada de los regaños… si lo había hecho por una buena causa… su causa. – Y no le digas de esto a nadie, ¿Entendido Kazuha?

-No me queda de otra. – Suspirando resignada, veía como tecleaba números. – ¿A quién llamas?

-A Elizabeth, quiero saber en que parte de Osaka vieron a aquel hombre de negro.

Llegando el celular a su oreja, esperó paciente a que la recibieran, cosa que ocurrió al tercer tono, claro que le habló una chica con tono de secretaria, Ran dio su nombre clave y a quien quería ver, oyendo una afirmación de respuesta, que en seguida la pondrían con Elizabeth.

-Hello Angel. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a Osaka?

-Hello Elizabeth, How are you?

-Fine! What happens?

-¿En que parte de Osaka vieron al miembro de la Organización?

-Pues en el castillo de Osaka.

-¿El castillo de Osaka? – Asombrada, pero no duro mucho.

-¿Pero no es un lugar público? – Le preguntó Sonoko a Kazuha, la guía turística.

-Sí, lo es. – Moviendo la cabeza en afirmación.

-Ya sabes como son ellos-Dijo Ran una vez que le dio las gracias a Elizabeth y colgó

* * *

Por otra parte de Osaka, nuestros detectives caminaban sin rumbo fijo, sólo buscaban relajarse para pensar, especialmente el pequeño de gafas.

-Oye Kudo, ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a esos sujetos? – Pero no recibió respuesta, agacha la mirada para ver a Conan en estado pensativo. – ¿Kudo?

-¿Eh? – Reacciona, mirando por todos los ángulos hasta ver a Heiji y recordó todo. – Lo siento Hattori, estaba pensando en los acertijos de Ángel.

-_El lugar de los bellos recuerdos cuyo único testigo es el tiempo y las paredes._ – Recitó Heiji, asegurándose de no olvidar ninguna.

-Y no hay que olvidar el último que dejo. – Llevando una mano al mentón. – Al parecer, ambos tienen que ver algo importante para ella, la chica fuerte debe referirse a ella y tal vez la primera hace referencia a su casa.

-O la casa de una tercera persona, recuerda que también habla de un hombre.

-Tienes razón. – Alzando la cabeza al cielo, pensado.

En eso se oye el móvil de Heiji, curioso, saca el aparato del bolsillo para ver quién era.

-Es Otaki. – Dijo para luego aceptar el llamado. – Hola Otaki.

-_Hola Hei-chan_. – Se oyó al otro lado del teléfono. – _Tu padre va a matarme, pero…_

-¿Qué ocurre? –Extrañado y a la vez emocionado de que lo llame por un caso.

-Ha ocurrido un asesinato. – Lotería, había acertado, punto para Hattori Heiji. – Mataron a alguien en su propia casa.

-¡¿Un asesinato? – Bien, sus predicciones eran tan correctas que le dio miedo.

-¡Vamos Hattori! – Grito el pequeño totalmente dispuesto en ayudar, en parte para quitarse el estrés, ¿Qué mejor forma que patear el trasero a un criminal?

-¡Ya voy Otaki! ¿Dónde ocurrió?

-En el distrito 15 de Abeno-ku (Nota de la Autora: Estuve buscando los nombres de los barrios de Osaka XD)

-Estamos cerca-Cuelgan y comienzan a correr

* * *

Las agentes llegaron al castillo de Osaka con sus sentidos alertas por un ataque sorpresa y sin perder un detalle por si se encontraban al hombre de la Organización, pero el tiempo pasaba y no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Según Elizabeth, ha estado una semana rondando por donde ahora estamos paradas y a estas horas. – Dijo Ángel viendo sus alrededores.

-¿Habrá descubierto que lo espiaban? – Cheetah lanzó su teoría.

-O quizás…. – Diamante llamo la atención de sus amigas por mantener el suspenso. – Ya ha terminado con su trabajo.

-Interroguemos. – Dijo Mouri caminando hacía las tiendas.

Se separaron para invadir terreno e interrogar a las personas que trabajaban cerca del lugar.

-¿Un hombre de negro? – Diamante le pregunto a un señor de bigote, cabello negro con pocas canas y de 40 años, trabajaba en un restaurante. – Pues sí, últimamente se veía siempre a estas horas… parecía ser alguien sospechoso.

-Y se quedaba horas, sin moverse. – Cheetah interrogaba a una mujer de 20 años que era castaña y trabajaba en una heladería. – Aunque ayer fue algo diferente, en esa ocasión se le apareció otro tipo.

-Vestía igual que él y se veía más sospechoso. – Ángel interrogaba a una anciana de 55 años, canosa y que trabajaba en un kiosko de revistas. – Estuvieron hablando un rato y después se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-¿Puede decirme como era? – Preguntó amablemente Ángel.

-Déjame recordar…. – La anciana estaba tratando de volver al pasado con la imaginación. – Era bajo y regordete. Usaba una gorra, vestía smoking y usaba gafas

-Vodka. – Susurraron las tres a la vez cuando sus interrogados le dieron la información del sujeto.

-¿Y como era el que acostumbraba a venir? – Preguntó Cheetah a la joven, temiéndose que fuera Gin.

-Parecía viejo por su cabello canoso, pero tenía buen aspecto físico, parecía como de veinte años… no me importaría salir con él. – Confesó ruborizada por su mente oscura.

-Si no me equivoco, llevaba un bolso de gimnasia. – Dijo el hombre a Diamante. – Pero parecía estar vació.

-¿Un bolso de gimnasia?

-Sí. – Dijo el señor. – Fue justo ayer, era la primera vez que lo llevaba.

-Gracias. – Dijeron a la vez.

Volvieron a reunirse en su punto de partida, donde estaban antes de separarse y le contaban los mismos datos a la otra.

-No hay duda de que el de las gafas era Vodka. – Comentó Diamante. – Pero desconocemos al otro, dudo que sea Korn porque siempre anda con esa de Chianti. – Con una expresión de asco.

-Por lo menos no era Gin. – Confesó Cheetah. – O las cosas se pondrían delicadas.

-Sabes que a mí no me asusta Gin. –Dijo Ángel con mucha confianza. – No importa las veces que me dejó cerca de la muerta… JAMAS le mostrare miedo. Además no podría ser Gin, él y Vodka siempre andan juntos, como el pan con mantequilla.

-O una pareja de gay. – Se burló Diamante divertida.

-Tienes razón. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No es el momento. – Alegó Cheetah mientras lanzaba un suspiro. – Si hubiera una forma de saber quien era y sus planes. – Frotándose la barbilla.

-Creo que la hay. – Con una leve sonrisa de victoria, Mouri Ran indicó algo a lo lejos: una cámara de vigilancia. – De seguro no hicieron nada sospechoso por las cámaras, pero sus rostros debieron quedar grabados… ¡Cheetah!

-En seguida Ángel. – Sacó de su bolso una mini portátil y se sentaron en el suelo, ella en el centro. Estuvo tecleando por diez minutos hasta que…. – Ya, logre entrar. Grabaciones de ayer… ¡Aquí esta! – Teclea Enter y la pantalla muestra una imagen de video. – Hola Señor Misterioso. – Saludó al de negro mientras volvía a teclear y así ampliar la imagen. – Y hola Vodka. – Amplia de nuevo la imagen y la congela.

-Buen trabajo Cheetah. – Se queda mirando al borroso hombre misterioso con malas pulgas. – Que raro, siento haberlo visto antes…

-Es… se le conoce como Bailys. – Dijo Diamante. – Estoy segura de que es él

-¿Bailys? – Ángel se sorprendió por el buen diagnostico de su compañera. – Vaya, nada mal para un viejo de 50 años. – Y recordó algo que tal parece ser importante. – ¿No será que…?

-¿No le habrán ordenado que…? – Continuo diamante al comprender hacía donde quería llegar Ángel, incapaz de terminar también la pregunta.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Cheetah molesta de no comprender su lenguaje no verbal.

-Bailys es un rival de Jinno, un agente retirado del FBI. – Relató Ran mientras una imagen oscura que tomaba la silueta de un hombre invadía su mente. – Era el mejor de todos… bueno, lo sigue siendo para mí y Sonoko, él nos entreno a ambas.

-He oído hablar de él, dicen que tú eres su versión femenina y que Diamante podría tomar su lugar en la agencia.

-Y no te equivocas. – Dijeron a la vez y orgullosas

-¿Eh? – Al volver a mirar la imagen en el portátil, Diamante notó algo no visto fácilmente al primer vistazo. – Vodka le está dando algo, amplia más la imagen Cheetah

-Estoy en eso. – Aseguró mientras tecleaba y no tardó ni medio segundo cuando había terminado. – Al parecer es una hoja y por suerte, no está doblada.

-¿Podemos ver lo que dice? – Preguntó Ran tomándola de los hombros.

-Ya voy Ángel, no me apresuren. – Le tomo diez intentos, pero finalmente lograron que la hoja se vea bien y clara. – Es una dirección, es en Abeno y también se ve la fotografía de alguien, es una mujer…

-¡Pero si es…! – Gritaron las tres sorprendidas.

* * *

-Su nombre era Takami Shidou de 27 años. – Dijo Otaki a los detectives mientras leía su expediente. – Recibió un disparo en el abdomen derecho y la encontraron una hora después de su muerte.

-Eso significa que el asesino uso su arma con silenciador. – Opinó Heiji.

-El arma era una pistola con balas de 9mm. – Dijo Conan al ver la bala dentro de una bolsa de platico.

-Sus familiares consistían en su gemela Akemi Shidou y su padre Jinno Shidou. – Continúo el oficial. – Su hermana está de vacaciones en Londres y es escritora, su padre vive en Nishinari y esta recién volviendo de un viaje a Tokio.

-¿Su profesión? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Es un hombre retirado, es todo lo que dice Hei-chan.

-Hemos encontrado una caja fuerte. – Anunció un policía.

-¿Debemos abrirlo? – Pregunto otro.

-¡Ni se les ocurra! – Oyeron.

El que había hablado era un hombre ya alrededor de los cincuenta años, completamente canoso, pero su cuerpo no parecía ser afectado por la edad, estaba muy bien trabajado y mantenido, parecía que hacía pesas, ancho y alto, daba un aspecto que aterrorizaba a cualquiera. Como venía llegando de un viaje, usaba unos jeans holgados, una pollera suelta y fuera del jeans y zapatillas.

-¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Conan mientras pensaba que era todo un mastodonte.

-Soy Jinno Shidou, el padre de la víctima. – Estaba serio, no mostraba ninguna emoción alguna, ni siquiera tristeza por la muerte de su hija.

-Señor Shidou, lamento decirle pero tenemos que abrirla. – Dijo Otaki también temeroso por su altura. – Puede ser parte del misterio del asesinato de su hija.

-El único motivo que hará que se los permita es si son del FBI, cosa que no son.

-Como siempre, un busca problemas, Jinno-san. – Todos vieron a Sonoko con Kazuha y Ran atrás. - ¿Qué no estás algo viejo para eso?

-Bromista como siempre Sonoko, ¿Cuándo vas a aprender algo de respeto?

-Es mi trabajo ser así. – Sonriendo mientras le daba la señal de la paz.

-Guau, no puedo creer que este ante Jinno Shidou. – Exclamó Kazuha sin poder evitar emocionarse, tenía ante ella al mejor agente de la historia.

-¿Lo conocen? – Preguntó Conan actuando de nuevo como un niño.

-Es amigo de la familia. – Explicó Sonoko sin darle importancia. – Uno muy querido. – Agregó con una sonrisa divertida. Jinno lanzo un bufido.

-Jinno-san. – Ran se puso frente al hombre. – Lo siento mucho, se que estás triste por Takami.

-¿En serio? – Preguntaron Conan y Heiji a la vez, recibiendo miradas fulminantes por parte de Sonoko y Kazuha.

-Gracias Ran. – Inclina la cabeza. – Es bueno verte de nuevo, en verdad… y me enteré que vuelves a los viejos pasos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: no es fácil olvidar viejos hábitos. – Sonriendo, dejando a Conan extrañado, estaba claro que esas palabras ocultaban algo no agradable. – Por favor Jinno, deja que la policía abra la caja fuerte.

El alto hombre lanzó un suspiro después de verla por segundos con esos ojos pasivos. – Esta bien… pero sólo porque me lo piden ustedes. – Ve a los policías que mantenían la caja fuerte bajo su poder. – Si no les molesta, yo lo abriré.

-Gracias. – Dijeron las amigas con una sonrisa.

El anciano ex agente se acerco a la caja fuerte, lanzo un suspiro murmurando un "_Lo siento Takami_" y abre la caja. Estuvo revisando personalmente los contenidos de la caja, sólo habían carpetas con archivos de trabajo clasificado sobre su proyecto de los _Stradivarius_, especialmente con lo de la búsqueda de los robados y perdidos hasta la fecha de hoy. En eso encontró algo entre el montón: Un sobre.

-Ran. – Dijo mientras mantenía la mirada y las manos sobre el sobre.

-¿S-Si? – Insegura de saber para que sería buena en una situación así, ella no conocía los códigos de Takami.

-Toma. – Extendiendo su brazo para entregarle la carta. – Takami la escribió para ti.

-¿Qué? – Dijeron los detectives y las agentes secretas a la vez. Ran miro la carta asombrada y en efecto, tal como estaba escrita en el sobre, iba dirigida hacía ella.

-Una carta… de Takami para mí. – Murmuró mientras, con manos temblorosas, aceptaba la carta. Pensó en la chica con su sonrisa y energética en sus investigaciones. Quiso llorar, pero se mantuvo firme.

-De seguro te la iba a enviar hoy, ya la conoces. – Jinno se inclinó un poco para mantener un contacto visual con Ran y ayudarla en silencio a no largarse a las lágrimas. – Te la entregó como su última voluntad.

Después de mirar al hombre por un largo rato, Ran agachó la cabeza para ver el sobre, era negro con su nombre escrito con tinta blanca, con la letra en una elegante ortografía. Su vista se dirige al lugar donde antes estaba el cadáver conocido una vez como Takami y la ira la invade al pensar en el asesino.

-Bailys. – Susurró molesta y el único que la oyó fue Jinno.


	17. Otro mensaje

****CONTINUACION! En verdad yo les agradezco muuuucho la paciencia por esperar continuación!

DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 17: Otro mensaje.**

Ran veía el sobre con los recuerdos de la víctima en la mente, tantas cosas que habían pasado, como amigas y como colegas… y ahora esto. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por venganza, debía encontrar a Bailys y vengarse.

-Ran-san. – La voz de Otaki la volvió a la realidad. – Lo siento, pero tendremos que llevarnos la carta para analizarla.

-¿Qué ha dicho? – Preguntó Jinno en verdad cabreado. – ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? ¡¿No ve que esa carta es la voluntad de mi hija? – Su cuerpo temblaba, tal parece que se estaba conteniendo en pescar su pistola y hacerle un agujero en la frente.

-En verdad lo siento Jinno-san. – Otaki estaba asustado ante la agresividad del hombre. – Pero esa carta puede tener pistas sobre el asesinato de su hija. Por favor, comprenda.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no van a saber lo que hay dentro. – Dijo Sonoko con una sonrisa divertida y pasando una mano por su cabello. – Ya que el sobre es negro.

-¿Qué tiene de especial que el sobre sea negro, Sonoko-chan? – Preguntó Kazuha totalmente curiosa. Sonoko, manteniendo su sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído, provocando que Kazuha sonriera. – Ah, ya veo.

-Hey. – Hattori las miraba con cara de pocos amigos, odiaba cuando las mujeres cuchicheaban secretos. – ¿Cuál es el misterio?

Sonoko lanzo un suspiro cansado, los hombres se quejaban de que las mujeres anden cotilleando, ¡pero ellos son peores!

-Cuando Takami envía cartas con sobres negros, eso significa que el contenido esta en código. – Dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por eso se los voy a dejar. – Dijo Ran, llamando la atención de los demás. – Pero antes de eso… ¿puedo verlo primero? – Le pregunto a Otaki con una sonrisa radiante.

_Esa sonrisa_, pensaron sus amigas y Jinno al verla así, estaba claro que algo tramaba.

-Claro, Ran-san, está a su derecho.

-Gracias. Kazuha, préstame por favor tu cuaderno para copiar la carta.

Kazuha asintió y busco en su bolso un cuaderno de sesenta hojas, de líneas y pequeño. Ran pasó algunos minutos traduciendo en una hoja la carta, estaba muy concentrada y parece que se conocía muy bien el código para no usar una autorreferencia. Al finalizar, no pudo evitar reírse.

-Esa Tamaki no cambia. – Guardándose la copia.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, Ran-neechan?

-No, es sólo que Tamaki investiga sobre tesoros clásicos. Creyó haber encontrado el violín Hércules de 1732, pero resulto ver una falsificación ya que en vez de una AS, había una GA.

-¿Hércules de 1732? – Preguntó Otaki extrañado. – ¿Sabes qué es eso, Hattori-chan?

-Eh… yo…

-Hércules Stradivarius, es un instrumento musical. El Hércules de 1732 es un violín. – Dijo Conan.

-Así es Conan-kun. – Felicitó Kazuha con un par de aplausos. – El violín que le pertenecía a Eugène Ysaÿe, pero se lo robaron en 1906 en un concierto en Rusia.

-A ver señorita listilla, ¿desde cuándo usted sabe eso? – Pregunto el moreno, observándola con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo que pasa, Heiji, es que yo hago algo increíble: Leo. – Kazuha le devolvía la mirada de "vete al infierno y no me jodas". – Elegí los Stradivarius como mi trabajo de música.

-Aquí tiene Otaki-san. – Dijo Ran una vez termino de guardar la carta nuevamente en el sobre. Se la entregó al hombre de policía pacíficamente.

-Gracias, Ran-san. – Otaki se la guardo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo dentro de la chaqueta. – Descuide, que se la regresaremos pronto.

-Confió en usted. – Dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando las miradas de sus amigas.

* * *

Las agentes estaban en la residencia Hattori, encerradas en el cuarto de huéspedes que ocuparían Sonoko y Ran.

-Eres una mentirosilla, Ran. – Dijo Sonojo de brazos cruzados y con seriedad en la cara, pero por el brillo en los ojos, se delataba que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

De respuesta, Ran le saco la lengua, restándole importancia al asunto. – Tenía que hacerlo. – Se excuso. – Había que distraer a la policía, así no buscarían sus códigos inventados para descifrar la carta.

-¡No es correcto, Ran-chan! – Le acusó Kazuha con fingida preocupación porque en realidad, estaba disfrutando esto tanto como ellas. – Además, sabes que los polis buscaran de todos modos los códigos.

-Eso ya lo sé. – Ya no se pudo contener más y Mouri comienza a reírse, siendo seguida por sus amigas. – Pero los retrasará lo suficiente. No podemos permitir que descubran nuestras identidades o Paradise.

-¿Y qué piensa Jinno al respecto? – Pregunto la chica de la coleta. – Después de todo, la que está muerta es su hija.

-Jinno me apoya. – Respondió Ran con un semblante serio, volviendo a sus facciones de agente. – Takami haría lo mismo. Recuerden que somos agentes, debemos actuar fríamente.

-Eres la hija que Jinno siempre quiso-Dijo Sonoko en son de burla.

-¿Y de verdad la carta hablaba de Hércules? – Preguntó Kazuha aferrándose a su bolso, donde estaba el cuaderno. – Porque en realidad, tú no tradujiste la carta, sólo la copiaste para traducirla y les mentiste para la distracción. Como nos dimos cuenta de tu plan por tu sonrisa de mentirosilla, te seguimos el juego.

-Mentí en parte, lo de Stradivarius era verdad. – Confesó recordando lo que había copiado en el cuaderno. – Como ya sabemos, la Organización se ha fundado alrededor del 1800 y los que han tomado el mando de _Jefe_ tienen algo en común: Amor por la música. Especialmente…

-Tienen fascinación por los instrumentos de Antonio Stradivari. – Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ran asiente en silencio, iba a buscar el cuaderno para explicarles más, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Heiji y a Conan.

-A cenar. – Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, arruinando el ambiente misterioso y tenso que se había formado entre las agentes.

-¡Eres un inoportuno, Heiji! – Se quejó Kazuha con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que hice?

-Déjalo, déjalo. – Dijo Sonoko restándole importancia, soltó un suspiro hondo y se pone de pie. – Hablaremos más tarde, Kazuha-chan.

-Gracias por avisarnos, Hattori-kun. – Agradeció Ran.

Los cinco caminaron hacía el comedor para cenar. Como era habitual, Kazuha y Heiji discutían, esta vez, por lo que paso hace unos momentos, pero contaban con Sonoko como árbitro, callándolos con sólo molestarlos con la palabra _Parejita 2_. Conan y Ran iban al final de la cola. El pequeño detective fue capaz de ver preocupación en el rostro de la chica.

-¿Ran-neechan? – La llamó.

-¿Eh? – Ran reaccionó y ve al pequeño, deduciendo de inmediato que él había notado sus preocupaciones. – Lo siento Conan-kun, estaba pensando en Takami. – Confesó apenada, luego lanzo un suspiro que se veía lo triste que estaba. – Era una gran amiga, no puedo creer que alguien haya querido matarla.

_Por eso iré tras de ti, Bailys… y te encerrare de por vida_, pensó.

-No te desanimes, Ran-neechan. – Dijo, tratando de animarla. – Ya verás que Heiji-niichan y la policía lograran atrapar al culpable. – Le prometió, incluyéndose en silencio.

-Gracias, Conan-kun. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en la mesa, comieron de lo más bien, aunque en ocasiones la pareja de Osaka comenzaba con sus discusiones y Sonoko molestaba a su amiga con el detective Kudo, provocando que Conan y Ran se sonrojen y Heiji se riera divertido del pequeño.

Ran, como toda una gran actriz, hizo que se le pareciera que en verdad se le había caído el tenedor y negándole al pequeño su generosidad de ir por el objeto, se agacha para buscarlo. Al tomarlo, no regresa con los demás, en vez de eso, saca el móvil de Ángel. Como ya tenía listo el mensaje, sólo aprieta el botón de _Enviar_ y, cuando le sale un cartel con _Mensaje Enviado_, sonríe y se reúne con los demás, justo cuando el móvil de Conan comienza a sonar.

-¿Un mensaje de tu novia Conan-kun? – Dijo con un tono divertido.

-¡N-No es eso Ran-neechan! – Aseguró con el rubor en sus mejillas. Sus ojos ven e móvil para saber quién era, sorprendiéndose. – _¡Ángel! _– Pensó para luego leer el mensaje

_¡Hai Cool Kid! El hombre de negro que buscas se hace llamar Bailys y es el que mato a Tamaki Shidou, el motivo por el cual lo hizo no te lo puedo decir, espero que logres adivinar la identidad de Bailys (^^)_

_¿Y ya tienes una pista de mi identidad?_

_Ángel_

Y notó que le envió una foto de un hombre de cabello platinado, de seguro era Bailys.

-¿Quién es el de la foto, enano? – Preguntó el de Osaka, estaba detrás de Conan y viendo con atención la foto. – Tu suegro no es

-¡Deja de molestar! – Alegó el pequeño y las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse.

* * *

Los detectives estaban en el cuarto del moreno. Estaban viendo la fotografía de Bailys en una laptop y conversaban sin saber que eran espiados por las agentes, Kazuha había escondido un micrófono de espía oculto bajo la gorra de Heiji (ya que nunca se despegaba de él), así que las chicas estaban escuchando en el cuarto de huéspedes. El plan fue idea de Ángel y el motivo es que quería usarlos para conseguir información interesante del asesino.

-Me siento mal por usar a Shinichi. – Admitió Ran al momento que se tiende en la cama, con la vista en el techo.

-Piénsalo de este modo. – Dijo Sonoko con su sonrisa de siempre. – Tómalo como una venganza por hacerte llorar.

-Sonoko está en lo correcto. – Apoyó Kazuha, sentándose en una silla.

-Okita me llamó, Kudo. – Las chicas se callaron de inmediato al oír la voz de Heiji. – Encontraron un cuaderno de la víctima, donde salen todos sus códigos. Piensan usarlo para traducir la carta que le escribió a Mouri.

-Eso es buena idea, ojala te llamen cuando este lista. Lo siento mucho por Ran, pero si la carta nos ayuda a atrapar a Bailys, pues hagámoslo

-Ay no. – Dijeron las tres a la vez. – ¡Van a descubrir nuestras identidades!

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Kazuha, estaba muy alarmada. – ¡Heiji me mata si se entera que le he escondido que soy de la CIA y que todos los días arriesgo mi vida!

-Tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos ayuda y materiales. – Dijo Ran.

-¿Materiales? – Preguntaron sus amigas mientras la veían marcar un número por su móvil.

-¿A quién llamas? – Preguntó Sonoko

-A Aarón. – Paso un rato de espera. – Hola Aarón, necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿Podrías venir con los chicos a Osaka? Y también…

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Osaka y a dos cuadras de la estación de Policía, se detuvo un furgón que por el exterior, parecía ser propiedad de una compañía de correos, pero por dentro, era al estilo de agentes secretos. Había computadores en las paredes, dos mesas llenas de teclados y encima micrófonos a manos libre, también había cinco sillas y ahí estaban sentadas el trío de agentes femeninas, Touya y Yokko mientras Idun iba al asiento del piloto y en el copiloto iba Aarón.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque deben ir Ángel y Cheetah. – Alegó Diamante de brazos cruzados y con mala cara, ella deseaba poder divertirse también.

-Es muy sencillo, ellas se harán pasar por las oficiales Inoue y Hagi, que hoy tienen el día libre – Dijo Idun.

-Y tienen la altura de Ángel y Cheetah. – Continuo Touya

-Y no nos olvidemos del nivel de los pechos, son los mismos. – Finalizó Aarón con diversión marcada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo saben eso? – Preguntó Cheetah sonrojada y molesta

-Sus admiradores del FBI y la CIA arriesgaron sus vidas investigando su talla de pechos, caderas, cinturas…

-¡YA! – Cortaron las tres sonrojadas.

-Ángel, Cheetah, conocen la misión. – Hablo Yokko trayendo de nuevo la concentración en sus colegas. – Deben entrar, tomar la carta y el cuaderno de los códigos e irse.

-Nosotros estaremos en contacto a través de los micrófonos. – Dijo Diamante sonriendo

-Entendido. – Dijeron las otras agentes y bajaron

Ran se estaba haciendo pasar por la oficial Inoue, una chica de cabello rojo, cortó como Sato y liso. Por cosas del destino, la oficial tenía el mismo color de ojos que Ran por lo que esta ves no uso lentes de contactos que se usan para cambiarse el color de los ojos. Kazuha se había pasar por la oficial Hagi, quien era una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, algo ondulado y de color miel como sus ojos, por eso Kazuha si tuvo que usar aquellos objetos mencionados.

Encendieron a la vez sus comunicadores en forma de pendientes para poder comunicarse con sus demás compañeros y se dirigieron al cuartel de policía. Lograron entrar exitosas, pero casi se les para el corazón cuando ven a Okita acompañado de Conan con Heiji, llevaron sus manos al pecho unos segundos para calmar sus corazones y volvieron a actuar como si nada.

-Pero que sorpresa. – Dijo Okita al verlas. – ¿Qué hacen aquí Inoue y Hagi? Se supone que hoy es su día libre… pero que grosero de mi parte, él es Heiji Hattori el hijo de Heizo, y el pequeño es Conan Edogawa.

-Con que tú eres el hijo de Heizo. – Dijo Ran imitando perfectamente la voz de Inoue. – Lo siento por ti

-Es un placer. – Dijo Kazuha, con la voz de Hagi. – Vine porque se me ha olvidado algo importante Okita.

-Y yo vine por unas carpetas con información sobre la investigación que me dejaron

-Trabajando en tu día libre, nunca cambias Inoue. – Le reprochó con una sonrisa.

-Soy policía Okita, mientras el crimen este suelto, yo debo estar preparada para todo. – Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Con permiso, debo apresurarme

-Yo también. – Dijo Hagi y ambas se fueron.

-Son buenas chicas.

-¿Eh? – El pequeño detective se puso serio, estaba sospechando sobre las oficiales. – Hattori.

-Dime. – Poniéndose a su altura y el pequeño le susurra algo en el oído. – ¿Estás seguro? Que si te equivocas mi padre me matara.

-Tranquilo Hattori. – Con una sonrisa triunfante.

* * *

-Me están poniendo de pelos de puntas de tanto suspenso. – Se quejó Sonoko, impaciente. Se pone los micrófonos de manos libres. – Cheetah, Ángel, ¿Me oyen?

-Fuerte y claro. – Dijeron a la vez, estaban separadas porque estaban en las oficinas de las verdaderas Inoue y Hagi.

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto? – Quiso saber, golpeando el borde del teclado con sus dedos. – Me están preocupando.

-Oye Diamante, nos aprendimos con lujo y detalle TODO lo de las oficiales. – Dijo Ángel con un tono despreocupado.

-Pero eso no significa que sepamos como ordenan sus lugares de trabajo. – Siguió Cheetah molesta, revolviendo entre documentos.

-Cheetah tiene razón Dia…. – Ángel se interrumpe al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe. Voltea para ver quién era. Al verlo, mantuvo una expresión tranquila a pesar de la situación. – Ala… ¿Pero que hace un niño por aquí y solo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Un niño? – Pregunto Sonoko en susurro.

-_¡Kudo! _- Pensó Cheetah una vez que oyó a Ángel. También abren la puerta de "su oficina" y al voltear, queda de piedra al ver quién era. – _¡Heiji!_


	18. Fin del juego

Bueno, despues de un tiempo largo, subo algunos contis de DC. Fue un dia de "re-escribir" xDDD ya que andaba leyendo los capis que iba a subir y agregar mas cosas o cambiar.

Yendo al manga, Gosho me ha dejado dalkrhgalrge, no lo hizo desde la confesion de Shinichi xDDD. Al fin sabemos quien es Bourbon! Yo SABIIIIIIIA que Sera era hermana de Shuichi, se parecen tantoooo y ni que hablar de que el Shu que hemos visto era Bourbon disfrazado...y volvemos a la teoria de que Subaru es Akai! Cosa que se sospecha desde que Conan le dejo su casa.

Bueno, sin mas que decir, les dejo la continuacion de este fic.

**DISCLAIMER**: Detective Conan y sus personajes son de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 18: Fin de la apuesta.**

Sonoko estaba que se mordía todas las uñas de sus manos de los nervios que la atacaban con el hecho de que Heiji y Conan se aparecen ante sus amigas. _¡Malditos cerebros de detectives!, _pensó mientras se desordena el pelo con las manos.

Ángel y Conan mantenían un contacto visual, el pequeño sonreía confiado, la marca de los detectives, y la experta en los disfraces mantenía una mirada de póquer que la gente podría jurar que es alumna de Kaito Kid o algo así.

—¿Qué no te enseñaron que debes tocar antes de entrar pequeño? La agente hablo al fin, con una sonrisa casi maternal, metida en su actuación.

—Deja de jugar conmigo— Se queja el pequeño con una mirada de pocos amigos. —, sé que no eres la oficial Inoue

—¿Ah no? —Ladeando la cabeza. — ¿Quién soy entonces?

—Cheetah, debes actuar indiferente con Hattori. — A través de sus audífonos, podía escuchar a Touya darle tal orden a la agente. Ya se podía imaginar a Cheetah temblar como gelatina.

—Eres tú…Ángel. — Volviendo a su sonrisa marca detective y sin saber que mientras dijo eso, la chica, con sólo usar sus ojos ya que no se movía, logro encontrar lo que buscaba: La carta.

_Sólo faltas tu Cheetah_ — Pensó la agente, devolviéndole al niño detective la sonrisa.

* * *

Por un momento, Cheetah no podía hablar, miraba a Heiji en silencio y temblando por dentro. Había sido descubierta y no se creía con la suficiencia de salir de esta.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Hattori a la falsa Hagi

—Vamos Cheetah. — Touya le estaba brindado apoyo moral gracias a los micrófonos y audífonos. — Estás entrenada para esto

_Por eso Ran es una de las mejores, ella si pudo con todo, en cambio yo…No me atrevo, no con Heiji_ — Pensaba la chica mientras veía al moreno —_Pero aún así debo hacerlo_

—Respóndeme. — Insistió el moreno.

—¿Disculpa? — Apoya sus manos en las caderas y refleja una cara de pocos amigos. — Entras así como así de golpe a mi oficina y me das órdenes como si fueses mi jefe, ¿Qué el comandante Heizo no te enseño modales? — Oye a través de los comunicadores como sus amigos suspiraban aliviados.

—No eres la oficial Hagi, eres una impostora. — Dijo Heiji con tanta confianza en sus palabras que Kazuha sufre de un pre infarto. — ¿Acaso eres una de las amigas de esa tal Ángel?

Cheetah no quiso responder y apoya ambas manos en el escritorio y en eso logra ver lo que buscaba: El cuaderno.

—¿Acaso te quedaste muda?

—Mi nombre… Llámame Cheetah y soy agente de la CIA. — Tomando el cuaderno mientras sonreía. — Y vengo por esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Haces muchas preguntas detective y desgraciadamente no puedo respondértelas, no está bajo mi mando. — Se guarda el cuaderno entre sus pertenencias y se acerca a la ventana. — Ahora si me disculpas… — Sin esperar respuesta, la abre, recibiendo la brisa del viento.

—¡¿Estás loca? ¡Estamos en el cuarto piso!

—Eso no es nada para mí. — Sonríe arrogantemente. — Good bye great boy — Y salta

Hattori corre hacía la ventana para ver asombrado como la agente caía al suelo de rodillas y con sus manos apoyadas, parecía un perro. Pero aquella agente se levanto sin perder tiempo, aunque en verdad le dolía, pero solo se hizo una pequeña herida en la rodilla derecha. Voltea para ver a Heiji y le lanza un beso al aire para irse corriendo.

* * *

Ángel refleja un fingido asombro, llevando una mano a los labios.

—¿Yo? Mmmm…. — Pensando, como si no estuviera segura, pero luego sonreír divertida y le guiña un ojo. — Eres muy inteligente Cool Kid, congratulation

—¿Qué es lo que hace una doble agente en un cuartel de policías? — Conan le devuelve la sonrisa, de nuevo se veían enredados en un enfrentamiento de poderes.

—Como siempre, haces muchas preguntas. — Se queja el agente dando un suspiro. — Que cruel forma de saludar y eso que no nos hemos visto hace mucho… ¿Cómo supiste quien era?

—Fue muy sencillo: Se supone que hoy es el día libre de Inoue así que no debes llevar tu arma, pero se puede ver en tu pantalón que llevas una. — Refiriéndose al bolsillo derecho de atrás.

De respuesta, la agente le dio un par de plausos sarcásticos (sí, aplaudió dos veces).

—Sí que eres inteligente Silver Bullet… el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es por esto. — Mostrándole la carta sin vacilar. — Takami Shidou era una agente y la policía no debe leer el contenido de la carta, ni mucho menos tú. — Como el escritorio estaba cerca de la ventana, estira su brazo y fácilmente la abre.

—¿Por qué no puedo leerla?

_Se lo que diré a continuación hará que sospeche más, pero…_

—Otra pregunta Cool Kid, ¿Qué no te cansas? — Se queja Ángel en un suspiro. — No quiero que la abras porque no quiero que descubras mi verdad por caminos fáciles. — Y salta por la ventana antes de darle tiempo de procesar la información.

Conan corre por la ventana y ve como Ángel caía como Cheetah, pero en vez del suelo, sobre un auto azul, lastimándose mucho más pero eso no la detiene y salta del auto al tiempo que un furgón aparecía, las puertas se abren y ella se sube para luego despedirse de Conan lanzándole un beso mientras el vehículo se iba alejando.

-¿Su verdad? — Lanza la pregunta al viento, llegándole la respuesta de inmediato.

* * *

Con una vena en la frente, Yoko ve a las agentes aficionadas al salto con los ojos cargados en enojo.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurre lanzarse? — Ran y Kazuha dan un pequeño brinco y cierra los ojos por el potente grito. — ¡¿Acaso están buscando el suicidio?

—Oh, vamos… - Soltó Aarón, se veía divertido de la situación, más por el mal genio de su compañero. — Eso no fue nada… ya sabes cómo son este trío de lindas súper espías.

—Gracias por el cumplido. — Agradecieron las tres al mismo tiempo, sonriendo muy radiante.

—Además, tiene razón. — Agregó Cheetah.

—Sí. — Defendió Ángel el testimonio. — Si nos enfrentamos a la Organización todos los días y a los balazos de Gin, esto no es nada.

—Definitivamente yo prefiero tirarme de un edificio de cien pisos que otro balazo en mi cuerpo. — Acotó Diamante como conclusión del tema.

—Tal parece que en verdad extrañabas tu trabajo, Ran. — Dijo Idun con una sonrisa.

—Sí… — Confesó la mencionada, cruzándose de brazos. —, pero pienso dejarlo nuevamente cuando Paradise acabe.

—O… — Sonoko iba a dar un plan B —, podrías dejarlo cuando te cases con Shinichi. — Le dijo como lo más natural del mundo, sonriendo inocentemente.

—¡No pienses! — Se queja ante la risa de Kazuha. — Vamos a la agencia del FBI que se esconde en Osaka para acabar rápido.

* * *

Se había hecho de noche y Ran falto a la cena para encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Sonoko y dedicarse a traducir la carta gracias al cuaderno de Takami. La puerta se abrió sin aviso, asustándola y reacciona con pescar todo y ocultarlo tras su espalda, pero al descubrir que la culpable era Sonoko (con una bandeja con comida entre las manos), suspira aliviada, pensando que su amiga podría tomarse la molestia de tocar para avisar... aun si compartían cuartos.

—Como te dio por faltar, le engañe a los demás diciendo que te comenzó a doler el estómago. — Le explica mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre un velador que estaba entre las dos camas de la habitación. — También pensé que tendrías mucha hambre.

—Gracias Sonoko. — Agradece con una sincera sonrisa. — Por favor, cierra la puerta con seguro... así cuando alguien toque, estaré más preparada para ejercer mi papel de mujer enferma.

Sin decir nada, Sonoko vuelve a la puerta para cerrar y colocar el seguro. Mientras tanto, Ran había decidido colocarse el pijama para dar más credibilidad a su "dolor". Ya lista, se sienta en la cama de nuevo y decide comer lo que le trajeron.

—¿Ya terminaste? — Sonoko rompe el silencio luego de cambiarse también. Se estaba refiriendo a la traducción.

—Sí… y te vas a sorprender.

—¿Por qué?

—Takami quiso escribirme de inmediato tras haber averiguado algo muy importante sobre las desapariciones de los Stradivarius… — Come un bocado para dar misterio al asunto con sus minutos de suspenso. — La Organización fueron los responsables.

Sonoko no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y la boca de asombro. De inmediato los cierra y trata de recomponer la postura.

—¡Tiempo fuera! — Cruza sus muñecas para formar una cruz con sus manos y brazos. — ¡¿Me estás diciendo que La Organización ha robado cada Stradivarius que se ha reportado desaparecido?

—Bingo… y todo por orden del mismo jefe. — Ran había sonreído sarcásticamente. — Y eso más su sospecha de saber quién es el jefe, ocasionó que Bailys la matara.

—Espera… — Sonoko se frota las sienes, procesando la información. — ¿Takami sabía quién es el jefe? ¿El mandamás de mandamases de la oscuridad?

—Sí, lo dice en la carta — Tomando el papel para leerle a su amiga. —_… y con mis últimas investigaciones, tengo mis sospechas de quién es el jefe de los hombres de negro. Ángel... incluso se quién es Bailys, el rival eterno de mi padre…_ — Y se detiene.

—Vaya, o sea, no sólo te estaba dando valiosa información, también te estaba hablando con su nombre clave de agente.

—¿Entiendes del por qué era importante tenerlo antes de que la policía y Shinichi lo lean? No podía permitir que descubran así mi identidad de agente… incluso habla de ustedes: _… tú con Sonoko, Kazuha y Jazmín deben investigar sobre esto en caso de que llegase a pasarme algo. Para saber la identidad del jefe, deben buscar el arpa Stradivarius…_

—¿La única arpa que se hizo? — Medita unos segundos, quedando algo inconcluso. — ¿Cómo descubrió que la Organización era responsable de los robos?

—Según dice aquí, fue gracias al falso Hércules del 1732… — Vuelve a prestar atención al papel. —_… me hizo dar cuenta sobre la identidad de Bailys, cuando descubrí que era falso, lo rompí porque vi algo extraño en su interior tras analizarlo y note que la madera tenía escrito una dirección que al principio creí que era del jefe. Pero al ir a ese lugar… supe que en verdad era la casa de Bailys…_

—¿Qué más? — Insistió por el inesperado silencio de Ran.

—Eso es todo… ni siquiera me ha dicho la dirección.

—Mierda. — Se quejo la chica rica. — ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—Según la carta, quería asegurarse por completo de que esa persona en verdad fuese Bailys antes de decírselo a su padre y a mí.

—Entonces, cuando estaba por hacerlo… Bailys se apareció y la mató.

Ran mueve la cabeza en afirmación, suspirando cansada a continuación. Mucha información en una simple hoja de papel y estaba segura de qué la mentira de Sonoko se haría realidad en cualquier momento ya que las tripas le dolían a pesar de haber comido y ya estaba prediciendo una migraña para su futuro.

—Llamare a Kazuha para decirle lo que-… — Se interrumpe al oír la puerta.

—Ran-neechan. — Escuchan al otro lado. — Vine a ver como seguías.

_¡Shinichi!_ Exclama Ran en sus pensamientos. Por un segundo, no supo qué hacer, menos mal que tenía a Sonoko a su lado, así que la ve pidiendo ayuda.

—Acuéstate rápido. — Le ordena en un susurro. Tomó las cosas que Ran robó de la jefatura para guardarlo bajo la almohada de su propia cama para que Conan no sospechase. Ya estando Ran lista, se acerca a la puerta. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? — Actuando con su voz de "odio a los niños".

_Fastidiosa_. Pensó Conan con mala cara. Menos mal que la puerta se interponía entre ellos.

—Vine a ver a Ran-neechan.

—Déjalo entrar, Sonoko. — Pidió Ran, metiéndose perfectamente en su papel de chica enferma.

Sonoko suspiro frustrada y obedece. Conan se acerca a Ran sin despegar los ojos de ella. Ran tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ignorar la preocupación de los ojos del pequeño o iba a ruborizarse, ya que técnicamente, era Shinichi quien se estaba muriendo de preocupación… y eso la conmovía.

—¿Estás bien, Ran-neechan?

—Claro, sólo necesitaba dormir un poco… de seguro para mañana estaré como nueva.

—Qué alivio. — Dijo el pequeño totalmente sincero y con su sonrisa infantil.

De nuevo Ran se esforzó por parecer normal.

—Me contaron que fuiste a la jefatura con Hattori… ¿Paso algo emocionante?

_Ni te lo imaginas._ Pensó el niño para luego decir: — Sí, aunque han robado la carta que Takami te escribió.

—¿De verdad? — Ran fingió una naturalidad preocupación y sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho, Ran-neechan.

—Descuida Conan-kun, por lo menos copie la carta primero, así que igual sabré lo que habrá dicho, ¿no?

—Sí… pero en verdad lo siento, estuve frente a la ladrona y tuve la oportunidad, pero…

—Conan-kun, no deberías andar tras los ladrones. — Regaña, suspirando a continuación. — No entiendo del por qué te metes siempre en cosas peligrosas.

Pero Conan no le dijo nada, se quedo en silencio tras dar el comentario anterior, porque eso le hizo recordar lo que Ángel le dijo.

—¿Conan-kun?

_Ángel dijo que no quería que leyera la carta o sería un camino fácil para saber quién es en realidad... y se supone que esa carta va dirigida a Ran..._

—¿Conan-kun? — Un segundo intento, se estaba preocupando por su silencio.

_El lugar de los bellos recuerdos y donde cuyo único testigo son el tiempo y las paredes_. — Los acertijos de Ángel resonaron su mente. —_ Un niño problemático y una niña temerosa se han convertido gracias al tiempo en un adolescente inteligente y en una adolescente fuerte en la fuerza física._

—Responde Conan-kun.

—Oye niño, despierta. — Sonoko le dio un zape, cansada de su largo silencio por andar de nuevo en su mundo… _típico de Shinichi_, pensó.

—No… — Susurro. — No puede ser verdad…

—¿Qué no puede ser verdad, Conan-kun? — Sonriéndole de forma amable, casi maternal, para darle confianza y abrirle su secreto.

—¡No es nada, Ran-neechan! — Volviendo a sus facciones de niño. — Me voy un momento con Heiji-niichan porque va a resolver un caso.

—Ten cuidado ¿Vale?

—¡Hai! — Y se va corriendo de la habitación.

—Sonoko… — La mencionada ve a su amiga, curiosa por su semblante neutral. — Lo descubrio. — Le dijo corto, pero preciso.

—¿De verdad? — No fueron necesarios más palabras, había comprendido. — Pero… ¿Por qué no te dijo algo?

—Porque no quiere aceptarlo. — Y se digno en reflejar algo: una sonrisa gentil, como esos días en que se emocionaba por una llamada del detective o lo veía jugar futbol. —Así es Shinichi, no quiere aceptar que mi vida corre peligro diariamente.

* * *

Los detectives del Este y Oeste caminaban hacía la estación de policías. El detective encogido no dejaba de andar con la cabeza gacha, en un estado de trance que no paso por alto para su "amigo y rival" de piel oscura.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kudo? — Heiji decidió enfrentarlo por fin.

Conan suspiro, queriendo retrasar la verdad por un poco más, pero no iba a ser posible.

—Ya sé quién es Ángel. — Dijo simplemente.

—¡Eso es genial! — Exclamo Heiji, ignorando el peso que cargaba su compañero. — Eso significa que tendrás muy pronto tu cuerpo.

—Es irónico. — Conan sonrió ante las palabras de Heiji. — Pero por primera vez, desearía estar equivocado.

—¿Pero qué dices Kudo? Explícate.

—Ran es Ángel. — Directo, sin dar rodeos.

Heiji abre sus ojos todo lo posible. Abre su boca un par de veces, y la cierra al ser incapaz de decir algo.

—¿Mouri es un agente? Oye, sé que es un arma mortal en karate, pero… eso es imposible.

—Las evidencias se dirigen hacia ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio sin saber que decir, pero sabiendo cómo se estaba sintiendo Kudo, Heiji cerró los ojos y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, sorprendiéndolo, más con esa mirada de apoyo y compasión que normalmente se da cuando un conocido esta en el hospital porque su ser querido sufrió de algo grave.

—Entonces debes desenmascararla… tal vez, si tienes suerte, no es ella y te quedas tranquilo.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Si en verdad ella es Ángel, su vida esta dependiendo de un hilo!… ¡Especialmente en las garras de Gin!

—Pero si no lo haces, jamás sabrás la verdad.

* * *

Mientras Sonoko se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un té de manzanilla, Ran se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, dejando que su cuerpo descansara por todo lo ocurrido durante el día, especialmente por su salto desde la ventana. Pero toda paz se acaba al sentir un violento cambio de iluminación. Se quejó mientras se frotaba los ojos y tapaba con las almohadas.

—Te dije Sonoko que llevases linterna. — Se queja sin tomarse las molestias de verla, quería mucha oscuridad para volver a dormirse.

—Lo sentimos. — Ran reacciona y se incorpora de un movimiento para ver que no fue Sonoko la culpable, si no Heiji y Conan. — Pero esto es importante.

—Hattori… Conan-kun… ¿Qué es eso tan importante como para no esperar al sol? — Se queja en un bostezo, volviendo a sentir su cuerpo pesado.

Sonoko se estaba acercando cuando ve las luces encendidas, obligándose a detener. Al oír las voces de su amiga con el dúo de jóvenes detectives, rápidamente se esconde entre la oscuridad que producía la noche, preguntándose preocupada si acaso ocurriría lo que pensaba.

_Tal parece que el juego se acabo... buena suerte Ran._

—Ran. — Conan ya no la estaba llamando con el respeto de "neechan", afirmando más a las agentes sus sospechas. — Deja de jugar.

—¿Jugar a qué, Conan-kun? — Regalándole una sonrisa. — Sean más específicos que no entiendo nada.

—Los acertijos se referían a nosotros. — Dijo al fin, acabando con la sonrisa de Ran, viendo como la chica refleja más seriedad. — En todos los años que hemos estado juntos.

—Y del por qué Ángel quería con tanta desesperación una carta que iba a dirigida a "Ran"… — Prosiguió Heiji.

—Es porque en la carta, la destinataria estaba siendo descrita como "Ángel". — Finalizo Conan.

Ran se mantuvo siempre atenta mientras los oía hablar, manteniendo siempre una cara de póquer como el famoso Kaito Kid.

—¿Y con esto… que me tratan de decir?

Conan no respondió de inmediato como otras veces, no quería hablar para alargar la verdad, deseando muy en el fondo que todo fuese un error en sus deducciones, o que estuviese soñando y pronto despertaría en la agencia... o en su casa.

—Vamos Kudo, tú puedes. — El apoyo de Heiji le hizo darse cuenta que no era ningún sueño.

_Que no sea cierto_. Rogó Conan en sus pensamientos.

—Tú eres Ángel. — Dijo al fin el pequeño detective.

Ran recibió esas palabras agachando un poco la cabeza y en silencio, como pensando que decir. Sonoko se había tapado la boca de asombro.

_No quieres que sea cierto, ¿Verdad? Por primera vez, deseas equivocarte… lo siento Shinichi, pero un trato es un trato._

Al fin Ran decidió reflejar algo: una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa sarcástica y superior, queriendo ocultar la nostalgia y lamento hacía Conan.

—Congratulation, Cool Kid. You found me.

—Así que era verdad. — Dijo Heiji mientras ve a su compañero, preocupado.

—Me temo que sí… yo, Mouri Ran soy Ángel. Me has encontrado por fin… _**Shinichi**_.

—Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. — Fue su respuesta.

—I'm sorry, but… the life sucks. This is the end, you winner this bet.


	19. La cuarta agente

Guau, al fin termino de re-escribir este capitulo! En serio! cuando lo lei, pense "Pero esta mi·$%% escribi?!" XD de seguro en unos meses más pensaré igual XD

Cuando lo escribi hace unos añitos, tenia 7 pags, ahora subio a 10! guau! XD

Bueno, disfruten del capi

_**DC es de Gosho Aoyama.**_

**Capitulo 19: La cuarta agente.**

Era un nuevo día y era la hora del desayuno. Un desayuno completamente en silencio. Sonoko miraba a su amiga preocupada, quien parecía indiferente mientras jugaba con la comida con su tenedor y Heiji no dejaba de ver a Conan, quien sostenía en sus manos el premio de la apuesta: los ingredientes de la droga. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Ran, más bien, el móvil negro de agente.

—Dime Idun. — Sea lo que sea que le habían dicho, Ran abre su boca de asombro y emoción. — Iremos de inmediato. — Y cuelga mientras se pone de pie.

—Wow, Ran, ¿Qué paso? — Pregunta Sonoko siendo contagiada de su emoción a pesar de no saber todavía lo que estaba pasando.

—Lograron entrar a la casa de Takami gracias a Jinno y han encontrado evidencias sobre el paradero de Bailys.

—Pues andando. — Dice poniéndose de pie y yendo tras ella.

—Nosotros iremos también. —Dijeron los dos detectives al mismo tiempo y parándose.

—Olvídenlo, ustedes nos tienen nada que ver con asuntos del FBI y de la CIA. —Les regaña Ran acusadoramente.

—Oh, pero Sonoko si puede tener asuntos con el FBI. —Se queja Conan con burla.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sonoko se inclina y le aprieta a Conan la nariz entre el dedo índice y del medio, disfrutando el verlo quejarse y tratando de mantenerse en el aire cuando ella lo alza para no caer al suelo.

—Para tu información, _Bala Plateada_… —Dio Sonoko con burla y le aprieta más la nariz. Sentía que se estaba vengando de todas las veces que la molestaba y ella sin poder desahogarse o revelaría su identidad como agente. —, soy también una agente del FBI. Así que… ¿Qué se sienta que tengo mayor autoridad que tú? Aunque claro, siempre te lo he dicho. —Y lo deja caer.

—Ya dejan que cualquiera sea agente. — Fue la respuesta del pequeño.

A Sonoko le crece la vena en la frente, estaba muy dispuesta a enseñarle sus habilidades de agente a Shinichi y dejarle bien claro quién manda. Pero el tono de Ran la tranquiliza justo a tiempo. A ninguna agencia le gustaría que Bala Plateada sea asesinado… _por ahora_.

—En el campo de batalla le mostraras lo que _en realidad_ puedes hacer. — Le había dicho para luego lanzar un suspiro frustrado. — Y a estas alturas de la vida sabemos que aunque los noqueemos, ellos buscaran la forma de encontrarnos.

—¿Eso significa que los dejamos ir?

—Quiera o no, están involucrados con la Organización. — Les da la espalda y camina lo más rápido que dan sus pies. — Pero les recuerdo que deben comportarse y hacer lo que nosotros les digamos. No queremos que novatos arruinen años de trabajo.

Había un auto negro esperando afuera, con un chofer vestido en traje negro y gafas. Como si fuese algo natural, Ran y Sonoko se subieron y los detectives siguieron su ejemplo. El chofer mira a Sonoko, quién estaba sentada a su lado, de forma reprobatoria por la presencia de extraños y la agente tiene que explicarle que el niño era _Bala Plateada_ para que los dejasen viajar sin problemas.

El viaje fue silencioso, ni siquiera las chicas mantuvieron una conversación con el hombre misterioso. El chofer desconocido los deja una distancia prudente del objetivo, de seguro una ética de espías para no llamar la atención de los enemigos. Las chicas dieron las gracias y él les responde con una simple inclinación de cabeza, para luego perderse.

Llegan a la casa de Takami y ven que los esperaba Jinno, el padre de la víctima con una chica idéntica a la fallecida. Era la gemela de la víctima, Akemi, quien al verlos de inmediato se dirigió hacia las agentes para abrazarlas, comentando lo feliz que estaba de verlas nuevamente a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Lamento la perdida, Akemi. — Dijo Ran sinceramente mientras le frotaba un brazo.

—¿Estás segura de querer estar aquí? — Pregunta Sonoko igual de preocupada por su amiga.

—No estoy emocionalmente bien, pero quiero estar aquí y ayudar. — Al parecer, recién nota la presencia de los detectives. — Oh, yo te conozco. — Dice apuntando a Heiji con una sonrisa. — Eres nuestra estrella del misterio, Hattori Heiji, ¿no?

—Así es señorita, el famoso detective de Japón a su servicio. —Se presenta Heiji, jactándose de su grandeza mientras Conan lo mira con cara asesina.

—Pero has perdido contra mí ya tantas veces Hattori. —Se burla Conan en venganza, disfrutando de la cara asesina del moreno.

—Pero… ¿Quién es el pequeño?

—Es Kudo Shinichi. —Le presenta Ran antes de que alguien lo presente con su nombre falso.

Akemi abre su boca de asombro y emoción y se pone de rodillas para verlo mejor.

—¡¿Eres Bala Plateada?! ¡Eres muy conocido en todas las agencias del gobierno, es un placer conocerte, Kudo-san! — Se da cuenta de algo. — Perdón, ¿Debo llamarte Edogawa?

—Mu-mucho gusto… Edogawa está bien por ahora.

—Mejor vamos a ver lo que encontraron los chicos. —Sugiere Sonoko luego de ver a Ran con el ceño fruncido.

—Problemas de adolescentes… —Murmura Jinno mientras levanta la cinta policial para que Ran y Sonoko pasen. —Un infierno. —Y pasa también.

—Eso sonó a comentario de viejo. —Dijo Sonoko en tono burlón.

—Soy viejo. —Le recuerda como si fuese algo obvio… y lo es.

—Claro que no, aun das para ochenta años más. —Le dice Ran palpándole el hombro.

—¿No vienen? — Pregunta Akemi luego de levantar la cinta y darse cuenta que los detectives no avanzaron.

—¿Cómo lograron entrar? — Pregunta Heiji señalando las cintas. — Aun esta bajo poder policial.

—Todos somos agentes. —Dijo Akemi sin perturbarse. — Tenemos contactos.

—¿No eres escritora? —Pregunta Conan frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso Ángel es la única que puede ser multifuncional?

Los detectives y Akemi logra alcanzar al otro grupo antes de llegar con los chicos que estaban en el estudio con repletos de papeles y documentos alrededor. Touya parecía estar buscando algo en su teléfono y Yokko en una tablet para comparar con unos papeles, Idun estaba ocupado con una pila de papeles que podía superar el tamaño de una mesa y Aarón estaba viendo documentos en una carpeta amarilla y alza la cabeza al oírlos entrar.

—Hola Ángel. —Dijo este último con una sonrisa al verlos.—Hola Diamante, Bala Plateada, amigo de… —Se calla al darse cuenta que había gente de más y pestañea confuso para luego soltar un grito.— ¡¿Qué hacen ellos dos aquí?!

—Supieron mi identidad y ahora son mi cola… desgraciadamente. —Se queja Ángel mientras se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué descubrieron, muchachos?—Pregunta Diamante nerviosa por el estado de ánimos de su amiga, no estaba de humor para una pelea adolescente de corazones.

—Direcciones. —Respondió Touya mostrando el teléfono.

—Déjame ver eso. —Pide Ran acercándose al agente para tomar el aparato electrónico y le echa un vistazo rápido. —Aquí estaban.

—¿Qué cosa? — Pregunta Idun sacando su concentración de los papeles.

—Verán, la carta que me escribió Takami decía que había descubierto la identidad de Bailys gracias al falso Hércules 1732 y que también, gracias a eso no solo descubrió que la Organización era responsable de robar los desaparecidos violines por orden del jefe, sino que podría descubrir quién es el Jefe de la Organización.

—El Jefe de la Organización. — Repite Conan mitad sorprendido y mitad ansioso, sus instintos de detective le alertaban de que esto sería grande, posiblemente el fin de todo esto sea cercano.

—Pero ¿Por qué el arpa está involucrada? — Pregunto Akemi

—Según Takami, Antonio Stradivari dejo la única arpa a una familia italiana que 10 años después se fueron a vivir a Japón. Por todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en la historia, la familia a escondido en un lugar seguro el arpa, pero todos murieron, dejando huérfanos a sus hijos, quienes solo tenía una hoja con la ubicación del arpa… pero me temo que está escrito en acertijos.

—¿Se sabe quién es la familia? — Pregunta Jinno

—No, Takami no pudo saberlo. — Ella dijo en un suspiro. — Ella se aseguraría de investigarlo después de cerciorarse de que sus sospechas sean ciertas sobre Bailys.

—Son cuatro direcciones. — Dijo Diamante viendo la hoja por detrás del hombro de su amiga. — Aquí es donde encontró el falso violín. — Apuntando la primera dirección.

—Sí. — Le afirma su amiga. — No estamos seguras de cuál es la de Bailys o la del posible jefe de la _pandillita_ por lo que esto haremos hoy: ver todos los lugares de esta lista.

—También veamos el lugar donde encontró la falsificación. — Aconseja Idun. — Por si las moscas.

—Buena idea Idun. — Le felicita Jinno dándole también unas palmadas en la espalda que según él eran ligeras, pero casi bota al pobre agente joven al suelo. — Iremos allá primero.

—¿Tú también Jinno? — Pregunta la agente de cabello moreno

—Por supuesto, han matado a mi hija por lo que no pienso quedarme tranquilo

—¡Lo veremos de nuevo en acción! — Exclama Diamante emocionada

Ran sonríe, contagiándose de la alegría de su amiga de ver a su mentor de vuelta al trabajo. Entonces se acuerda de Kazuha y ve discretamente a Heiji, quien estaba hablando con Akemi y Yokko. Su amiga de Osaka debe estar presente también, pero si Heiji andaba por aquí, debe estar disfrazada.

—Touya— Ángel ve al mencionado luego de haber meditado.—, llama a Cheetah y dile que venga acá inmediatamente y disfrazada si es que no quiere que nuestros invitados descubran su identidad.

—Por supuesto Ángel. — Y parte a buscar su móvil.

—Aarón e Idun se quedaran en la casa, seguirán buscando información y por las moscas

—¿Por las moscas? —Pregunta Idun

—Por si viene alguien de la Organización a robar las investigaciones de Takami. — Explica simplemente y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

—Eso significa que posiblemente estaremos en un combate de balazos. — Fue la conclusión de Aarón

—Auch. — Dijeron los seleccionados a la vez con caras que claramente decían que no estaban contentos con la idea… — ¡A la orden capitana! —, hasta que cambian mágicamente sus caras a unas más alegres.

Ran le presta atención a los detectives, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Quieren venir, verdad?

—Exacto. — Hablo el moreno confiado

—No pienso dejarte sola un segundo. — Le sigue el pequeño, determinado.

Las palabras del pequeño hicieron que por una fracción de segundo la karateka se mostrará triste pero vuelve a sus facciones serías y frías, ahora era agente y por su vida y la de sus seres queridos, debía ser fría y calculadora o todo se echa a perder.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero después no me reclamen cuando reciban un balazo entre las cejas. —Cruzándose de brazos molesta, pero por dentro estaba preocupada por ellos.

—En realidad está preocupada. — Susurraron Sonoko y Akemi divertidas.

* * *

Kazuha se estaba poniendo una peluca de color verde nerviosa, hoy se disfrazaría al estilo punk pero lo que más le preocupaba era que estaría con Heiji como agente y temía que el chico la descubriera. Finalmente estaba muy cerca de su destino y pudo divisar a Touya afuera, llamando por teléfono, seguramente estaba pidiendo un medio de transporte.

—Hola Touya. — Le saluda cuando el chico cuelga.

—Hola Cheetah. — El agente le regala una sonrisa, captando un poco sus nervios. De seguro por el asunto del detective moreno. — ¿Lista?

—En parte. — Confiesa mientras mueve sus dedos preocupada, tenía miedo de ser descubierta.

—Tranquila. — La toma de los hombros para reconfortarla. — Hattori no te descubrirá, estás bien disfrazada.

—Pero somos amigos de la infancia, podría reconocerme.

—Te lo repito, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que fuiste entrenada para esto, incluso para tener doble personalidad.

—Haré el esfuerzo. — Decide al final de su dilema, suspirando resignada

—Bien, ahora ve adentro que Ángel te está esperando mientras yo espero el transporte para irnos.

—Hai. — Con una sonrisa nerviosa, Cheetah le da las gracias por su apoyo y entra a la casa.

—Esta niña. — Murmuro a los aires en un suspiro.

* * *

De vuelta en Tokio, se podía ver como una chica de cabello alborotado y ojos azules corría por la escuela como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero en realidad, corría para alcanzar a un chico que tenía también los ojos azules y por su rostro, estaba muy divertido por ser perseguido por aquella chica.

— ¡No huyas cobarde! — Le grita al muchacho frustrada de estar perdiendo su valioso tiempo del almuerzo por culpa de aquel idiota.

— ¡¿Y dejar que deformes mi cara?! ¡No gracias!

— ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de ver debajo de mi falda mago de cuarta pervertido!

— ¡No soy ningún mago de cuarta!

— ¡Si lo eres! ¡Usando tus trucos para cosas cochinas y ridículas!

— ¡¿Siempre eres así de dulce?!

— ¡Solo cuando me haces enojar! — Grita al momento en que finalmente logra alcanzarlo y lo golpea bien fuerte en plena cara, dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo.

Ella estaba contenta de su éxito, viendo satisfecha a su enemigo retorcerse en el suelo de dolor y tratando de volver a ponerse de pie.

—Eso me dolió. — Se queja en un gruñido mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

—A ver si aprendes a comportarte, Kaito. — Manteniendo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oye Aoko. — Dice Kaito luego de haberse dado cuenta de algo. — ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?

-¿Eh? — Su sonrisa desaparece para su disgusto y agacha la cabeza, viendo que en su pierna derecha su calcetín blanco comienza a teñirse poco a poco de rojo. — Creo que me golpee sin darme cuenta mientras te _cazaba_, iré a enfermería.

—Te acompaño.

—¡No! — Se tapa la boca avergonzada luego de haber soltado aquella barbaridad de grito. — Es decir… ya va a tocar, no es necesario… además solo necesitare una bandita, ni que fuera a morirme. Nos vemos en la clase, Kaito. — Se va corriendo para no darle tiempo de protestar.

— Esta chica con sus genios… no quiero imaginar cómo será en la menopausia. —Al oír la campana, se regresa a clases.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Aoko no fue a la enfermería, en ves de eso, se escondió debajo de una de las tantas escaleras de la escuela, su pequeño escondite cuando quería estar sola. Con mucho cuidado se bajo el calcetín sangrado, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no emitir sonido alguno y ve una venda del tamaño de su calcetín, cubierto completamente por su propia sangre.

—Olvide que no puedo hacer cosas bruscas con esta herida, pero Kaito no ayuda mucho que digamos. — Quitándose el vendaje para ver una horrenda herida que parecía un asterisco y luego un poco podrido, mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca unos vendaje para atenderse ella misma la herida. — Dudo que la enfermera crea que esto me lo hice peleando con Kaito. — Sacándose el vendaje ensangrentado para ponerse el limpio. — Ya está.

Después de atenderse la misteriosa herida, sale de su escondite una vez que se haya asegurado que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Estaba caminando de vuelta a su clase, pero cuando estaba por deslizar la puerta, oye una vibración que provenía de su bolsillo, era su móvil. Confundida, lo saca y al ver quien era, se sorprende tanto que si alguien la veía, la sorprendería blanca. Rápidamente se aleja de su clase para que no la oyeran nadie y una vez segura, contesta.

—Dime. — Susurro.

—¿Cuánto falta para que salgas de clases? — Fue la directa respuesta que recibe, sin siquiera oír un simple _hola_.

—Sólo me queda una hora. — Le responde con naturalidad a pesar del poco tacto al otro lado de la línea.

—Cuando salgas, ya sabes a donde ir. — Y cuelga sin esperar una respuesta o despedirse.

—Este nunca mejora sus modales. — Suspiro. — Ni siquiera un hola o adiós.

* * *

Las clases finalizaron y sin perder tiempo porque conocía bien el carácter de su amigo misterioso, Aoko comenzó a guardar rápidamente sus cosas y estaba por irse cuando una misteriosa fuerza la toma de la muñeca, haciéndola voltear para cruzarse con la vista del mago.

—¿Por qué tan apurada?

—Tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes de la cena y terminar con la limpieza por lo que hoy me voy sola y volando. Adiós Kaito. — Se va corriendo, despidiéndose de sus amigas a gritos. De nuevo su estrategia de irse rápido para evitar un contraataque.

—Interesante. — Un joven de acento inglés y ojos castaños se puso al lado del ladrón. — ¿Qué pasara por la cabeza de _nuestra_ doncella?

—No fastidies Hakuba… y no es _tú_ doncella.

—Oh, ¿Entonces es sólo tuya? — Pregunta inocentemente, pero muy divertido de verlo ruborizarse y mirando hacia otro lado al no saber cómo contraatacar. — Mis hipótesis son: _Uno_: Te está escondiendo algo. _Dos_: Esta muy molesta contigo.

—¿Por qué me escondería algo? — Frunce el ceño. — Ella me lo dice todo

—¿Cómo tú con tu secreto de Kid? — Con una sonrisa mitad burlona, mitad victoriosa.

Por unos segundos se había sorprendido, pero rápidamente vuelve a sus facciones de póquer. — Te he dicho millones de veces que yo no soy Kid. — Y se va.

* * *

Aoko corría con la respiración agitada y con un gesto de dolor en el rostro por culpa de la herida, pero no le dio importancia y siguió, debía llegar lo antes posible. Llega a una especie de parque y se detuvo a tomar aire una vez que estaba frente a un furgón. Al calmar su sistema, toco las puertas traseras del vehículo y cuando se abrieron, entra sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ya estoy aquí. — Dice dejándose caer de rodillas por el cansancio y el dolor.

—¡Aoko! Wellcome!

—Gracias Jodie. — Dijo con una sonrisa, pero está desaparece luego de ver a otra persona que estaba sentado como si nada. — ¿Por qué nunca usas los modales?

—Again? — Frunciendo el ceño, la antigua maestra de Ran ve al hombre. — Shu, se más amable con la chica, su última misión la dejo con la pierna herida. — Le regaña.

—Y me hiciste venir aprisa, por lo que me duele más.

Akai, vestido con sus clásicos jeans, chaqueta de cuero y gorro de lana, suspira y cierra los ojos por un momento.

—Eres una agente, acostúmbrate. — Dijo al fin.

—Malhumorado. — Se queja Aoko sacándole la lengua. — No entiendo como Ran te aguanta, eres un grosero.

—Oh, come on! Aunque en realidad, ella tiene sus trucos. — Dijo Jodie muy divertida por la cara de pocos amigos que ponía su ex novio.

Aoko suspira cansada, sabiendo que si seguían riñendo y bromeando, más se demoraría y llamaría la atención de su padre si no tenía la cena a tiempo, causando que le diga a Kaito y Kaito comenzaría a sospechar de ella. — ¿Por qué me llamaron?

—Escucha con cuidado, _Jazmín_ que no se repetirá.

—Lo sé Shuichi, hablen ya que tengo que preparar la cena.

— Veras Jazmín. — La agente de las gafas inicia la conversación. — Ángel y Diamante están en Osaka con Cheetah y… — Termina relatando todo lo ocurrido con lujo y detalle, incluso la misión que harían ellos ahora mismo.

—Están buscando a Bailys… — Susurra con una expresión triste luego de asimilar que su amiga Takami ha sido fríamente asesinada. — Entiendo todo eso, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

Akai enfría más su expresión de chico malo si era posible.

—Iras conmigo a impedir el robó de Kid. — Él dijo.

—¿Ir a…? — No es capaz de terminar la oración por la sorpresa, pensando en el ladrón de guante blanco en la cima de un edificio y con la luna como fondo.

Ella siempre se enojaba que su padre y la policía fallara o que el ladrón siempre se salga con la suya y Aoko estaba segurísima que ella podría capturarlo sin problemas, es decir, era una experta en magos de cuarta (refiriéndose a Kaito), pero si fuese un capricho del destino, la agencia no la dejaba meterse en su captura hasta saber lo que planea.

—Hemos descubierto que Kid va a robar algo que quiere Gin, por lo que cuando tenga el momento, matara a Kid y tomará la joya. La gente creerá que se suicido y que escondió la joya para que nadie más la obtuviera.

—Y se publicaría la desaparición de la joya, su muerte y su identidad mundialmente. — Finaliza Jazmín mientras su mente imagina el cadáver sin vida del ladrón y eso le ocasiona un escalofrío. Qué manera cruel de morir. — ¿Hora?

—Robara a la medianoche, en el museo nacional. — Dijo Jodie entregándole una carpeta con toda la información necesaria.

—Bien, ya me voy. — Se guarda la carpeta en su mochila y se baja de la camioneta luego de despedirse y recordarle a Akai una vez más la necesidad de usar los modales.

* * *

De vuelta en Osaka, finalmente los agentes, el agente retirado y los detectives llegaron a la primera dirección de la hoja, la dirección donde se ubicaba el Hércules 1732 falso. Vieron que era una simple casa de un piso, pero muy ancha, incluso el jardín era enorme y era de la época del barroco. Bajaron solamente Ángel, Diamante, Conan, Heiji, Akemi y Jinno. Lo malo fue que cuando estaban frente a la puerta, notaron que estaba cerrado bajo siete llaves con un cartel que decía los horarios de atención y hoy, no estaba abierto al público.

—¿Una escuela musical cerrada un domingo por la tarde? — Pregunta Akemi.

—Eso es algo que nunca se ve. — Dijo Diamante.

_¿En qué clase de escuela musicales van ustedes dos?_ Piensa Conan con sarcasmo.

—Yokko. — Dijo Ángel mientras se comunicaba con él en su micrófono en forma de collar con el adorno de una mariposa rosa. — Revisa si el sistema de seguridad está apagada.

—¿Qué tipo de marca es? — Pregunta.

—La ASG. Número de serie es FG37569-X. — Le responde Diamante con su propio micrófono.

—Entendido. — Paso un minuto. — Están encendidas.

—Cheetah, ahora vamos con tu especialidad, apaga los sistemas.

—Está bien— Se podía oír en la otra línea como la agente estaba tecleando. —, pero decídanse por donde entraran que sólo durara cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para entrar y cerrar antes de que se active la alarma.

—Atrás hay un ventanal enorme. — Comenta Akemi volviendo con ellos después de hacer un recorrido por la zona.

—Ya la oíste Cheetah.

—Me tomara dos minutos. Apresúrense.

Corren hacía el gran ventanal y, mientras Jinno y Hattori esperaban la señal para abrirla, Conan se sonroja al ser abrazado por Ángel de la nada.

—R-R-… — Intenta decir algo, pero la sensación de los pechos detrás de su cabeza no lo dejaba dialogar muy bien.

—Ángel, recuerda que ahora debes llamarme así. Contamos con poco tiempo por lo que yo te llevare en brazos porque eres un niño y el ventanal comienza desde tu pequeña _cabecita_. No podemos desperdiciar tiempo.

—Graciosa. — Molesto por la palabra "_Cabecita_".

—Gracias. — Con una leve sonrisa divertida que oculto gracias a su cabello pero que el niño notó con claridad.

— ¡Listo! — Grita Cheetah. Sin perder tiempo, Jinno y Heiji abrieron la ventana a la vez y Akemi entra primero, seguida por Sonoko y Ran con Conan en brazos para finalizar a los que abrieron la ventana y la cerraron apenas entraron. — Felicidades, lo hicieron con tres minutos y treinta segundos.

—Nada mal para venir acompañados por novatos. — Exclama Diamante divertida mientras su amiga dejaba al detective nuevamente en el suelo.

—Busquemos por la casa algo que nos ayude. — Dijo Jinno.

—La casa es enorme así que lo mejor es que nos dividamos. — Sugiere Akemi.

Y así fue, cada uno anduvo por su lado, menos Ángel y Diamante que buscaron juntas como también Heiji y Conan, quienes fueron al lugar donde Takami vio el falso violín, pero nada que llamara su atención.

En cambio Ángel y Diamante…

—Me rindo. — Alega la morena. — Revisamos este cuarto dos veces y nada.

— Voy al baño. — Responde Diamante a su amiga mientras se encerraba en dicho cuarto.

—Esta chica. — Alega lanzando un suspiro agotador. Pasaron dos minutos y nada aún. — Diamante, ¿Qué piensas vivir en el baño?

—Tranquila— Se oye al otro lado, como también cosas moviéndose. —, es que estoy… ¡Eso es!

—¿Qué ocurre? — Extrañada de oírla tan contenta. ¿Un mensaje de Makoto?

—¡Llama a los demás! — Abriendo la puerta para salir con un espejo. — ¡Encontré algo!

—Ehhh… ¿Un espejo? — Dijo mientras apuntaba el objeto.

—¡Sólo hazlo Ángel!

—¡Vale, vale! — Dijo alzando los brazos en señal de paz. — Que impaciente. —Murmura y abre la puerta hacia el pasillo para llamar a los demás, reuniéndose todos en el interior del cuarto. La puerta del baño seguía abierta. — Bien, ahora habla.

—Tenemos quince minutos hasta que llegue el personal. — Dijo Akemi luego de ver su reloj.

—No tomara nada. — Dijo Diamante alegre mientras mostraba el espejo de lado. — Miren con atención, ¿No les parece algo grueso para el marco y para un espejo?

—Es verdad. — Dijo Heiji.

—¿Será una antigüedad? — Pregunta Ángel.

—No. — Le responde Conan caminando hacía Diamante. — Lo único que tiene de antiguo es la apariencia, pero se puede ver rastro de la etiqueta del código de barra. — Dijo luego de ver por detrás.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? — Exige saber Jinno, queriendo comprender el por qué tanta importancia a un espejo.

—Bueno, como profesional en la belleza, esto me pareció muy raro por lo que lo baje y lo examine por si encontraba algo. Estaba por creer que eran ideas mías cuando… — Y se interrumpe para que sus manos finalizaran, alejando al espejo de un pedazo extra de la parte de atrás. — Vi una pista. Un mensaje de Takami para ser exacto.

—¡Increíble Diamante! Exclama Ángel en felicitaciones mientras la abraza.

—Buen trabajo Diamante. — Jinno se une a la felicitación y eso era todo un honor para la susodicha o cualquier otro agente.

—Llevemos esto rápido, solo tenemos diez minutos antes de que llegue la gente. — Les recuerda Akemi una vez más.

—Cheetah, prepara nuestra salida por el ventanal. — Ordena Ángel mientras todos la seguían en fila india hacía su _puerta de entrada_.

—Está bien, avisen cuando para que comience.

Akemi con Sonoko habían dejado el espejo en su lugar y corren hacía el ventanal para alcanzar al resto mientras le daban la orden a Cheetah de que comenzara.

* * *

Llegaron a la dirección que les marcaba su mapa del tesoro. Todos estaban con la respiración agitada y con los nervios en punta pensando que allá dentro se encontraba Bailys y a lo mejor el jefe de la Organización. O podría ser uno de los lugares donde los de la Organización se reunían, por lo que podrían ver algunos miembros, quizás los más temidos.

—Dinos el plan Jinno antes de que me dé un ataque de nervios. — Ruega Aarón luego de un corto silencio tenebroso e incómodo.

El hombre mayor suspira resignado, murmurando algo sobre la impaciencia de la juventud en estos días.

—Cheetah— Dijo Jinno luego de su queja por los cambios sociales con los pasos de los años. —, tú, Diamante, Ángel y Touya vendrán conmigo allá dentro.

—Entendido. — Respondieron en diferentes tiempos.

—Los demás esperaran aquí y si no salimos en diez minutos o se corta la comunicación, llamen a la jefatura del FBI y de la CIA de Osaka de inmediato.

—Cuenta con ello _Sir_. — Le asegura Yokko levantando el dedo pulgar.

—¿Tenemos que quedarnos con él y su hija? — Se queja el moreno por aquel plan.

—Escúchame bien detective, no importa que tan bueno seas, estás desarmado, no posees armas y no creo que allá adentro te reciban con té y galletas. — Heiji siempre creía que su padre era el único que le transmitía miedo y nervios como un niño que comete una travesura y es regañado, pero aquel Jinno lo hacía sentir igual y eso no le gustaba. Estaba viendo el por qué él es un hombre de respeto. — Todos los agentes que ves aquí presente están entrenados para esto y llevan sus armas, están preparados para pelear y matar.

—Eso no me importa, yo pienso ir. — Alega Conan neciamente. — No voy a dejar que Ran entre allí sin mí.

—¡Shinichi! — Le reta su amiga de la infancia mientras se ponía a su nivel. — Escúchame, soy Ángel ahora, la famosa agente, la enemiga número uno de Gin, que le hace la vida imposible a él y etc, etc. Estoy entrenada para esto y te prometo que saldré bien, aunque me den tres balazos prometo volver viva.

—Creo que lo de los balazos estaban de más. — Murmura Yokko y Diamante mueve la cabeza en afirmación.

—No me importa que seas Ran o Ángel, no permitiré que te hagan daño.

—Shinichi. — Sus facciones se ponen serias de pronto. — Si quieres ayudarme, quédate aquí porque dudo que ayudes mucho con esa estatura. — Fingiendo burla mientras se ponía de pie y comportándose como si él no valiera nada.

—No me importa lo que digas, iré. — Insiste tanto que él, como el chico de Osaka, quedan sorprendidos al ver como Ángel apuntaba al pequeño con un arma.

—Lo siento Shinichi, pero… no me dejas alternativa.

—Espera Mouri, no es para que lo mates o le dejes sin brazos. — Heiji trata de hacerla entrar en razón luego de captar que los colegas agentes no intervenían.

—Entiende que lo hago por tu bien. — Y sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Hattori, dispara.

Conan creyó por un segundo que era su fin, pero lo único que siente es un pinchazo y se percata que no era una bala, sino un tubo bien delgado que tenía pinta de aguja. Iba a decir algo cuando comienza a sentirse cansado, sus parpados los sentía pesados y finalmente cae al suelo profundamente dormido.

—Estará dormido hasta mañana. — Comenta como ninguna emoción, pero luego sus labios forman una leve sonrisa triste. — Lo siento Shinichi, pero… no puedo permitir que te pase algo. — Y ve al moreno. — Cuida de Shinichi mientras entro.

—Mouri, no es buena idea lo que hiciste.

—Cállate Hattori o serás el siguiente. — Abriendo las puertas del furgón para luego bajar. El moreno nota en un segundo como una lágrima se desliza por la mejilla de la chica, lágrima que ella borra de inmediato.


End file.
